Lucky Love
by Minikomicweb
Summary: Después de la actuación final en el anime, las chicas reciben una inesperada reunión. ¡Kuroi-sensei ofrece un viaje a todas ellas a Kamakura! Habitaciones del hotel pagadas. Contiene Yuri.
1. Capítulo 1: La noticia

_Nota del autor: este Fan Fiction se desarrolla después del OVA y después del último episodio de la serie Lucky Star (justo en ese orden). __**No sale Akira ni su ayudante**__. No digo más. Se abre el telón._

_

* * *

_

Mucho después de la actuación final de las animadoras, termina el Festival Cultural del instituto caída la noche.

Durante la tarde -y después de la actuación de las animadoras-, las chicas estaban ordenando y limpiando todas sus respectivas clases. Algunas estaban motivadas y animadas, otras como Konata y Misao estaban en el "factor pereza" y no querían hacer nada -aunque estaban ayudando, no paraban de quejarse.

Mientras estaban limpiando sus clases, las chicas comentaron lo bien que les ha salido la actuación que realizaron hace horas, por eso estaban tan animadas de hacer limpieza en sus clases... aparte de porque sus clases estaban desordenadas, claro.

9:30 de la noche. La limpieza había terminado.

Kagami estaba con su hermana Tsukasa en clase solas, ellas estaban recogiendo y ordenando sus maletas para volver a casa.

"Onee-chan... ¿Sabes dónde está el diccionario de inglés?" le preguntó Tsukasa a Kagami.

"¿Ya no te acuerdas que te lo di, o qué?" le respondió al instante Kagami.

"Ehhh... ¡Oh!" exclamó Tsukasa "Ya me acordé que se lo dejé a Konata."

"Pues pídeselo ya, no vaya a ser que se lo quede como si fuera suya." Kagami aconsejó.

"¡Uyy! ¡Yo no quiero eso! ¡Voy para allá!" Tsukasa salió de la clase corriendo para ir a buscar a Konata.

"Tsukasa... Tan olvidadiza como de costumbre..." Kagami pensó y suspiró con aires de superioridad.

Poco después, Miyuki entra en la clase de Kagami.

"Enas, Miyuki. ¿Qué hay?" Kagami saludó.

"Hola, Kagami. ¿Viste a Tsukasa?" preguntó Miyuki.

"En estos momentos estará pidiéndole mi diccionario de inglés a Konata..." respondió Kagami frustrada.

"Pues no se vayan del instituto todavía. Kuroi-sensei nos ha pedido ir a la sala de profesores." Informó Miyuki.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Kagami.

"No lo sé, pero nos pidió que nos presentáramos las 10 a las 10 de la noche." Miyuki respondió.

"¿Las diez?" preguntó Kagami, incrédula "¿Te refieres a todas nosotras, las que actuábamos en el Festival como animadoras?"

"Sí, eso dijo ella."

"Vaya... Qué casualidad..."

En ese mismo momento, Konata y Tsukasa entraron en la clase donde estaban Kagami y Miyuki. Tsukasa traía un libro en sus manos.

"Buenas, chicas." Konata saludó "Tsukasa me pidió el diccionario de inglés y me ofrecí a acompañaros a vuestra casa."

"Pues va a tener que esperar, porque Miyuki me informó que debemos pasarnos por la sala de profesores para ver a Sensei." Kagami respondió.

"¿Eh? ¿Nosotras?" preguntó Tsukasa mientras guardó el diccionario de inglés en su maleta.

"Nosotras y las otras 6 que participaron con nosotras en el Festival." Miyuki añadió.

"¿Y dónde están las otras 6?" Konata preguntó "Porque como se hayan ido del instituto..."

"4 de ellas están esperando ahora mismo en la sala de profesores; de las otras 2 no estoy segura..." afirmó Miyuki.

"Bueno, vámonos a buscarlas antes de que..." Kagami comprueba la hora en su móvil y en su rostro deja una evidencia de desesperación "¡Son las 9:55! ¡Qué rápido ha pasado el tiempo!"

"Eso pasa por esperar a quien me pidió tu diccionario..." Konata dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡A callar!" Kagami respondió con ira "¡Ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo! ¡Vámonos!"

Las 4 salían de la clase y se dirigieron a la ruta de camino a la sala de profesores; cuando pasaron de una clase con la puerta abierta, encontraron a Yutaka y a Minami en ella. Las 4 decidieron entrar.

"¡Eh! ¿Seguís aquí todavía?" Kagami preguntó deprisa.

"Yutaka pilló un resfriado..." respondió Minami "Pero... No es nada grave..."

"Pues tenéis que venir con nosotras de todas formas. Sensei nos espera en la sala de profesores a las 10 de la noche, ¡y ya casi es la hora!" Kagami informó.

"Está bien, está bien." Yutaka respondió.

"¿Y para qué?" Minami preguntó.

"No lo sabemos. Creo que nos quiere decir algo ella misma." Miyuki afirmó.

"Pues vamos, ¿no?" dijo Yutaka.

Las 6 salían de la clase -dejando la puerta abierta. Ya estaban cerca de la sala de profesores, y vieron en la lejanía a Patricia, Hiyori, Ayano y a Misao, todas al lado de la puerta. Ellas saludaban con las manos. Las otras 6 caminaron deprisa para hablar con ellas.

"¡Konichiwa!" saludaron Patricia y Misao.

"Bueno, ¿sabéis por qué Sensei nos manda ir aquí, o qué?" preguntó directamente Kagami, algo cansada.

"Responder antes de saludar... típico de Kagami-sama." Konata afirmó riéndose.

"¡A callar! ¡Quién sabe si lo que nos va a decir es importante o no!" Kagami gritó.

"Buenoooo... En realidad no lo sabemos." Hiyori respondió a la pregunta de Kagami "Sólo Kuroi-sensei nos pidió que viniésemos aquí a las 10 de la noche..." miró su reloj a través del móvil "Ya debe estar al llegar."

"Seguro que está viciada al MMORPG..." Konata bromeaba.

"Te he oído." Decía una mujer detrás de Konata y acto seguido le dio un "golpecito" con la revista que llevaba a la cabeza de Konata.

Efectivamente, era Nanako Kuroi, la profesora alta, rubia que no necesita presentación alguna.

* * *

Todas ellas ya estaban dentro de la sala de profesores. Nadie más estaba en ella.

"¿Para qué nos ha hecho venir aquí, Sensei?" Kagami preguntó, algo alterada.

"Os explicaría la versión larga, pero como es algo tarde, os explicaré la versión corta." Explicó Kuroi-sensei "Básicamente os ofrezco un 'premio' por limpiar y ordenar todas vuestras clases voluntariamente y como es debido. Nadie más ha hecho lo que vosotras."

"¡Yaaaayyy! ¡Al fin soy recompensada por realizar ese aburrido trabajo!" Konata exclamó de alegría.

"Voy a hacer como si no te hubiera oído..." Kuroi-sensei dijo con frustración.

"¿Y cuál es el premio?" preguntó Patricia.

"Un viaje a la playa de Kamakura, en Tokio, y unas entradas para el hotel que hay cerca de su estación de tren." Respondió directamente Kuroi-sensei.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, todas las chicas tuvieron diversas reacciones. Algunas estaban alegres, otras ilusionadas, y Kagami y Minami estaban indiferentes.

"Tengo para vosotras los tickets del viaje y del hotel, para que os alojéis allí. La fecha de salida está marcada en los tickets del tren" Kuroi puso en la mesa los tickets de tren y del hotel.

"Esto... Tampoco es para tant..." Kagami respondió, pero Konata le tapó la boca para evitar que ella continuara la frase.

"¡Shhh! Kagami, ¿quieres reventar nuestra fiesta?" susurró Konata a Kagami.

"Sin embargo, aparte de descansar, también tendréis que poner a prueba vuestras habilidades en la vida cotidiana por si vais a vivir de forma independiente en la Universidad." Kuroi afirmó.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir...?" Yutaka preguntó algo asustada.

"Básicamente, al llegar a vuestro destino, tendréis que entregar los tickets al recepcionista del hotel en donde os vais a alojar." Explicó Kuroi "Únicamente 'viviréis' en el hotel durante todo el verano, pero no tenéis derecho a comida gratis sólo con esos tickets, así que algunas de vosotras tendrán que trabajar para conseguir dinero para comprar comida, al final lo que importa es cómo os vais a organizar en vuestra estancia en el hotel."

"Entonces... Podría no participar, así que lo siento..." Miyuki decidió no ir a ese viaje.

"Una pena, porque así no lograréis un buen bonus de nota en vuestra futura universidad..." Kuroi respondió, con una sonrisa maléfica.

"Ah... En este caso, iré..." Miyuki accede algo avergonzada.

"Genial. El resto os lo dejo en vuestras manos. Los tickets del tren y del hotel están en la mesa, así que repartidlo. Me voy ya, que es tarde. ¡Buena suerte!" Kuroi se despidió y se marchó de la sala, dejando sin palabras al resto de las chicas.

* * *

Las chicas estaban en la calle por la noche, evidentemente, comentando el tema del viaje.

"Así que... Vamos a ir en tren, ¿verdad?" Tsukasa preguntó.

"También tenemos que llevar mochilas con todo lo que nos haga falta." Kagami añadió.

"Pero Sensei no dijo nada sobre llevar mochilas..." Misao replicó.

"¿Crees que nuestro premio sólo por limpiar las clases es pasarnos todo el verano en un hotel de cinco estrellas?" Kagami respondió "¡En un hotel no hay nada de ropa, libros, ordenadores o manga! Tendremos que llevar lo que nos haga falta."

"Seguramente a Sensei no le dio tiempo a explicarlo todo, ya que era un poco tarde." Afirmó Ayano.

"A lo mejor voy a ser una molestia para todas vosotras..." Yutaka dijo.

"No, no lo serás. Tranquila." Minami animó a Yutaka con una mano en su hombro.

"En fin, vale. Haré lo que pueda." Yutaka asintió con una sonrisa.

Hiyori vio esa "escena" entre Minami y Yutaka y sacó su bloc de notas y su lápiz de su maleta y empezó a escribir en su bloc. Patricia se acercó a ella disimuladamente.

"Una escena comprometida, ¿eh, Tamura-san?" Patricia le susurró al oído de Hiyori con una sonrisa.

"Ag... ¡No puedo seguir así siempre! Tengo que controlarme..." Hiyori pensó y acto seguido guardó su bloc de notas y su lápiz en su maleta.

"Bueno, pero habrá que ver quiénes van a trabajar en ese lugar." Kagami planteó.

"Jooo... No hay motivación para trabajar..." Konata se entristeció.

"Pero si puedes trabajar de camarera de cosplay..."

"No. En la playa de Kamakura no hay trabajos de cosplay."

Todas las chicas se quedaron en un silencio irónicamente peligroso.

"Bueno. Me ofrezco voluntaria para trabajar." Dijo Ayano.

"Pero, ¿de qué irás a trabajar?" Kagami preguntó.

"Recuerdo que allí había trabajos sencillos, pero no los recuerdo muy bien. Tengo Internet y podría ir a investigar." Ayano respondió.

"Mmm... ¡Entonces me voy contigo!" Misao se animó.

"¿En el mismo trabajo?" Ayano preguntó.

"¡Síp! ¡En el mismo trabajo!" Misao respondió.

"Vaya. Muchas gracias." Ayano agradeció.

"Pues... Me junto con vosotras..." Kagami se animó, aunque a regañadientes.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué, Kagamin?" Konata preguntó con inquietud.

"He estado con ellas desde el instituto, y ninguna de nosotras está más capacitada para soportarlas mejor que yo." Kagami explicó, mientras miraba a Misao "Eso y para ganar más dinero todavía. Y dos trabajadoras sólo no pueden mantener a diez personas contando con ellas."

Después de ese discurso, algunas chicas aplaudieron a la decisión de Kagami.

"Pero eso sí. ¡Que todo el mundo se traiga su propio dinero!" Kagami advirtió "¡Una cosa es utilizar dinero para comprar cosas que se quiere y otra cosa es utilizarlo para comprar comida! Que nadie se olvide de ese detalle, especialmente tú, Konata." Kagami señaló a Konata.

"Vaaaya. Me pillaste." Konata respondió.

"¡¿Acaso ibas a hacerlo?" Kagami exclamó.

"No. Era una broma." Konata se rió.

"Vaya por Dios..."

"Bueno, pues en eso quedamos. ¿Vale? Ahora mismo, cuando lleguemos a casa, me pondré en contacto con Ayano y Misao para comprobar las ofertas de trabajo. ¿Entendido, chicas?" Kagami explicó.

"¡Cuenta con nosotras!" Misao y Ayano respondieron a la vez.

"Venga, pues nos vemos a..." Kagami iba a decir la fecha de salida, pero se acordó de haberse traído consigo los tickets del tren y del hotel; los saca del bolsillo y mira la fecha marcada en los tickets "Dentro de dos días... En el instituto a las 10 y media de la mañana, ¿vale?"

"¿Y por qué en el instituto?" Konata preguntó.

"Porque es allí donde está la estación de tren más cercano, y que además estará en ruta hacia la playa de Kamakura." Kagami dividió los tickets del hotel y del tren en 10 por partes dentadas y se los dio a cada una "No los pierdan, ¿eh?"

"Tranquila, no lo haremos." Patricia guiñó un ojo.

"Bueno, ahora vamos a casa. No olviden que mañana hay que hacer las maletas. ¿Vale? Venga, hasta luego."

Y en esto, las chicas siguieron sus propios caminos de ruta de vuelta para sus casas, reservando fuerzas para el día de mañana...


	2. Capítulo 2: A casa

Kagami y Tsukasa estaban de camino hacia casa, cuando de repente el móvil de Kagami empezaba a sonar.

"¡Oh! Seguramente será papá o mamá, a preguntar por qué llegamos tarde." Kagami dijo, mientras cogió de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil.

"Sí, es muy probable..." Tsukasa afirmó.

"¿Sí?" Kagami respondió al móvil.

"¿Kagami? ¿Qué ha pasado?" responde su madre.

"Ah, que en el instituto nos han informado de una noticia bastante... comprometedora..." Kagami respondió intentando buscar la palabra adecuada para describir la noticia que les dio Kuroi.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué se trata?"

"Creo que es mejor que os lo cuente en casa. Vais a alucinar."

"Ah, muy bien, hija."

"Ahora mismo estamos de camino a casa. Llegaremos enseguida."

"Me parece muy bien. Por cierto, la cena está lista."

"Está bien, está bien. Hasta luego, mamá." Y Kagami colgó.

* * *

Ya, Kagami y Tsukasa en casa, se reunían en el comedor con su familia para cenar juntos. Había sopa con fideos para cenar.

"Ya iba siendo hora, chicas." Dijo una de sus hermanas mayores.

"Bueno, bueno, dadnos un respiro; llegamos muy cansadas." Kagami objetó.

"Venga, ¡itadakimasu!" Dijeron todas.

Durante la cena, la madre empezó a sacar el tema de Kagami.

"Bueno, Kagami, ¿qué te contaron en el instituto?" preguntó la madre.

"Pues... A ver..." Kagami empezó a dudar si contarles la noticia o no, ya que ésta era casi insólita "No sé por dónde empezar..."

"Vamos de excursión a la playa de Tokio, Kamakura, a alojarnos en un hotel." Dijo del tirón Tsukasa.

"¡Vaya! ¿Y por qué?" preguntó la segunda de sus hermanas mayores.

"Porque..." Kagami empezó a inventarse una mentira, de forma que sea creíble el premio "Porque nuestra actuación en el Festival era tan perfecto que nos dieron esa clase de premio." Y le guiñó un ojo a Tsukasa discretamente.

"Ah... ¡Sí! ¡Verdad!" Tsukasa le siguió la corriente.

En casa invadió un silencio incómodo de forma súbita.

"Eh... Parece... Lógico..." opinó su padre.

"Sí, claro..." respondió Kagami algo nerviosa.

"¿Y cuándo os vais?" preguntó su madre.

"Pues... Hoy es viernes..." Kagami empezó a dar cuentas mentalmente "Este domingo a las 10 y media de la mañana nos vamos en tren, y mañana sábado prepararemos las maletas. Todas nosotras nos vamos, incluidas las otras 8 que nos acompañaron al Festival."

"Vaya, espero que cooperéis muy bien." Dijo la primera de sus hermanas mayores, simulando una risa del típico malo de la película.

"Se ve que eso no era un cumplido ni de coña..." Kagami respondió frustrada, temiendo de lo peor que puede pasar en el viaje.

En ese momento, Kagami terminó con su plato y se levantó de la mesa.

"Acabo de acordarme de que tengo que hacerle un recado a una compañera de clase, me voy a mi habitación." Kagami dijo.

"Vale, nosotras nos encargaremos de lavar los platos." Las hermanas mayores respondieron a la vez.

"Como de costumbre, claro..." Kagami añadió, y se fue directa a su habitación.

* * *

"¡¿Qué?" Kagami exclamó al teléfono móvil "¡¿Que sólo podemos trabajar de lavarropas?"

"Así es, y por lo visto pagan bien." Ayano respondió a través de su teléfono "Además, Misao está más animada que nunca."

"Es que..." Kagami suspiró y admitió "No soy muy buena en los trabajos domésticos..."

"¿De verdad?" Ayano preguntó.

"Sí..." Kagami respondió y añadió "Pero dadas las circunstancias creo que debería ponerme a trabajar de lavarropas con vosotras."

"Tranquila, ya te acostumbrarás." Ayano animó.

"¿Y cuánto pagan?" Kagami preguntó.

"800 yenes la hora. De lunes a viernes a partir de las 8 durante 5 horas. Es decir, de las 8 hasta las 2 de la tarde."

"Vamos a ver... Eso hacen... 800 por 5 son 4000 yenes, multiplicado por nosotras 3 son... 12000 yenes al día... No está mal."

"Genial, ¿no?"

"Sólo espero que Konata no nos robe ese dinero..." Kagami añadió "¿Y queda muy lejos el sitio donde trabajaremos?"

"A unos diez minutos del hotel a pie."

"¡Estupendo, hemos dado con el trabajo perfecto!"

"Pero eso si la jefa no se entera que somos compañeras de piso."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que nos tenemos que presentar de uno en uno, un día a otro, para que la jefa no sospeche de que somos compañeras de piso; y si descubre el pastel, bajará nuestro sueldo de manera que nosotros compartimos ese sueldo." Explicó Ayano "Estamos jugando con mucho dinero, ¿sabes?"

"Esto... Vaya..." Kagami suspiró algo desconcertada "¿Sabe esto Misao?"

"Sí, ya se lo expliqué y quedó conforme a la situación."

"Genial." Respondió Kagami "Bueno, me tengo que ir a dormir, a reservar fuerzas para el día de mañana, ¿vale?"

"Vale. Buenas noches, Kagami."

"Buenas noches, Ayano." Y Kagami colgó el móvil y se tumbó en su cama, muy cansada. Parecería que Kagami ha experimentado muchas aventuras por hoy, aún así estaba nerviosa.

Tsukasa entró a la habitación de Kagami, para hablar con ella. "¿Tienes un momento, Onee-chan?" Tsukasa preguntó.

"Oh, sí." Kagami se incorporó "¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Por qué mentiste en la mesa, cuando realmente lo hemos ganado haciendo limpieza en clase?"

"Ah... Por nada especial..." Kagami se ruborizó "Creo que tenía que hacerlo creíble, porque si no, la familia no se lo traga..."

"Entiendo. Bueno, buenas noches." Tsukasa salió de la habitación de Kagami para ir a la suya.

En ese momento, Kagami sacó su móvil y empieza a mirar en su galería de fotos y empezó a mirar fijamente en una foto en especial... Una foto que se hizo con Konata el día antes del Festival Cultural. En la foto ellas salían felices, como si se hubieran reencontrado después de mucho tiempo sin verse.

"Konata..." Kagami murmuró.

Luego, puso el protector del teclado del móvil y lo guardó en su mesilla de noche. Se quitó la ropa de instituto y se puso el pijama, se acostó en la cama y trató de dormir. Mientras hacía todo eso, no paraba de pensar en Konata.


	3. Capítulo 3: Los preparativos

"¡RIIIIIIIIINGGGGG!"

"¡¿Pero qué demonios?"

Kagami se despertó de un salto debido a ese sobresalto. El ruido provino de la habitación de Tsukasa, así que Kagami se dirigió allí de forma inmediata, abrió la puerta y entró en ella.

"¡Tsukasa! ¿Estás bien?" Kagami preguntó algo alterada.

"Sí, estoy bien." Tsukasa respondió.

"¿Y ese ruido?"

"Bueno... Como dijiste que había que hacer las maletas para el viaje de mañana, pensé en poner la alarma a las 7 y media de la mañana en mi despertador nuevo, en mi despertador viejo y la alarma de mi móvil, y eso hice."

"Pues has despertado a toda la familia, hija." Respondió una de las hermanas mayores.

Kagami se dio la vuelta. Efectivamente, ha despertado a la familia entera; ésta estaba reunida en la habitación de Tsukasa.

"Bueno... ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a desayunar, para reponer fuerzas para hacer las maletas?" Kagami sugirió.

"Claro, claro..." Tsukasa respondió, algo avergonzada de lo que ha pasado.

* * *

Yutaka abrió los ojos lentamente, de forma que queden mirando hacia la ventana de su habitación.

"¿Mmm...?" Yutaka trató de incorporarse "¿Qué hora será...?"

Yutaka deslizó su mano lentamente hacia su reloj-despertador para ver la hora que era, lo cogió y lo acercó a su cara porque no podía leer bien recién despierta.

"Las 8 en punto... ¡Oh!" Yutaka se levantó de un salto al acordarse de algo "¡El viaje! ¡Tengo que preparar las maletas! Avisaré a Kona-chan."

Yutaka se calzó las zapatillas y se dirigió a la habitación de Konata; toca dos veces la puerta como muestra de pedir permiso para entrar.

"¡Sí, se puede!" Respondió una voz familiar a través de la puerta.

Yutaka abrió la puerta y se encontró con Konata en el ordenador. Por lo visto su cama estaba bien ordenada.

"¡Oh! ¿Ya estás levantada?" Yutaka preguntó, sorprendida.

"Naaah... Estaba viciándome en el MMORPG durante toda la noche, mis amigos se ofrecieron a unirse a mí para luchar contra monstruos como despedida, ya que les conté lo del viaje." Respondió Konata "Ahora me voy a echar un descansito..."

"Ehhh... Vale..." Yutaka dijo, muy desconcertada "Yo me iré a desayunar, ¿vale? ¡Oh!" Yutaka se acordó de algo y preguntó "¿Tienes las maletas hechas?"

"Naah, lo haré esta tarde, voy a descansar un poco."

"Muy bien, que descanses, Kona-chan." Y Yutaka salió de la habitación de Konata.

* * *

"Buenos días, Yutaka." Habló Minami a través del teléfono de su casa.

"¿Eeehhh? ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?" Yutaka preguntó, algo sorprendida.

"He memorizado tu número en mi teléfono, que es muy moderno, y puse tu nombre." Minami explicó.

"Ahhh... ¡Yo quiero uno de esos!"

"Ya lo tendrás algún día, Yutaka. Por cierto, ¿hiciste las maletas?"

"Esto... Te lo iba a preguntar, pero no los hice todavía..."

"Vaya, pues yo hice mis maletas nada más llegar a casa."

"¡Sorprendente, Iwasaki-san! ¡Eres muy activa y muy guay!"

"¿De verdad...?"

"¡Claro que sí...! Oh, me tengo que ir a almorzar, ¡hasta luego, Iwasaki-san!"

"Hasta luego, Yutaka..."

Minami colgó el teléfono, se tocó los "diminutos" pechos que tenía y pensaba "Activa puede, pero guay... lo dudo mucho..."

* * *

Mientras, en casa de la familia Takara, terminaban de comer Miyuki y su madre Yukari.

"¿Sabes, hija?" prosiguió Yukari "Es genial de que tengáis que realizar este viaje sin compañía de un adulto. Así aprenderéis a ser responsables para vuestro futuro."

"Por supuesto, mamá." Miyuki dijo "Además, podría aprender cosas nuevas allí, y hacer nuevas amistades cercanas."

"¿Y no hay ningún chico especial para ti?"

"¿Ehh...?" Se ruborizó Miyuki al escuchar esa pregunta "Bueno... No conozco a muchos chicos que estén interesados en mí, para ser sincera..."

"¿Por qué, hija?"

"Porque..." Intentó responder Miyuki "Bueno, me da vergüenza admitirlo: en realidad no conozco la respuesta..."

"¡Ja, ja!" Se rió Yukari "¡Algún día lo descubrirás, estoy segura!"

"Algún día, espero..." Afirmó Miyuki.

* * *

Kagami estaba en su habitación, frente a su maleta ya hecha.

"Bueno, creo que tengo todo lo necesario para partir hacia la playa de Kamakura." Se dijo a sí misma "Ropa, cuaderno y lápices, mi móvil y su cargador de batería, dinero, aperitivos y los tickets de viaje y hotel... Sí, lo tengo todo."

Tsukasa entró a la habitación de Kagami, con cara que cualquiera diría que hubiera visto un fantasma.

"Onee-chan..." Tsukasa dijo con tono aterrorizado.

"¿Qué pasa ahora, Tsukasa?" Kagami preguntó curiosa.

"¡He perdido los tickets!" Tsukasa exclamó llorando.

"¡¿Qué?" Kagami se sobresaltó.

"¡Lo he guardado en mi escritorio y ya no está!" Tsukasa lloriqueó.

"Vamos a buscarlo, pues..." Kagami dijo, esta vez tranquila, sabiendo que al final encontrarían los tickets de Tsukasa.

Las hermanas se dirigían a la habitación de Tsukasa, y cuando entraron, Kagami quedó paralizada al ver que todo su cuarto estaba desordenado y su maleta medio vacía.

"Tsukasa... Todavía no has hecho tu maleta, ¿verdad?" Kagami preguntó.

"Es que tenía demasiadas cosas y me cuesta decidir..." Tsukasa respondió.

"Bueno, vamos a buscarlo. Cuanto lo encontremos, pon en tu maleta todo lo que sea necesario, ¿vale?"

"Vale." Respondió Tsukasa algo avergonzada de lo sucedido. Y justo después empezaron a buscar los tickets en distintos sitios de la habitación.

Kagami empezó por el escritorio, por la superficie no había nada, así que decidió buscar entre los cajones; en cada uno de esos cajones, había demasiadas cosas como para poder imaginarse cómo era capaz Tsukasa de guardar tantas cosas en los cajones.

Kagami extendió su brazo por el primer cajón, para ver si hay algo destacable en el fondo del cajón; notó algo, dejó salir su brazo con ese 'algo' hasta que...

"Tsukasa... ¿No será esto lo que buscabas?" Preguntó Kagami, sosteniendo los tickets que estaban buscando.

Tsukasa miró fijamente los tickets con los ojos como platos. Kagami le dio los tickets a Tsukasa en la mano. Tsukasa no tenía palabras para definir este momento.

"Asegúrate de dejarlas en un lugar visible, Tsukasa." Kagami dijo mientras salía de la habitación de su hermana "Y ponte a hacer esa maleta."

"S-Sí..." Tsukasa respondió apenas.

* * *

Yutaka estaba terminando de hacer su maleta en su habitación; ya estaba anocheciendo.

"...y por último, ¿una bolsa de golosinas?" Yutaka cogía una bolsita de caramelos "¡Seguro que a Iwasaki-san le encantarán!" Y metía toda ilusionada la bolsa en su maleta. Ya había terminado.

"Buuufff... A ver qué tal le irá a Kona-chan..." Yutaka salió de su habitación para ir al de su prima Konata; se dirigió y entró en ella. "¡Hola, Kona-chan!" Saludó Yutaka a Konata, quien en ese momento estaba jugando en pijama a un videojuego de la Wii.

"Bueenas." Konata saludó.

Yutaka vio que la maleta de Konata estaba hecha. "¡Eh, ya estás preparada para el viaje, genial!" Yutaka dijo.

"Sí, claro. ¿Y tú?"

"Sí. De hecho acabo de terminar."

"Mmmm... Me pregunto qué llevaría Kagami-sama..." Se dijo Konata, con una sonrisa maléfica.

"¿Ehh?"

"Ah, nada, cosas mías. No es nada."

De repente Yutaka dio un bostezo muy grande, de manera que Konata también bostezó, pero de forma accidentada.

"Mmm... Creo que ya va siendo hora de irse a la cama... Buenas noches, Kona-chan..." Yutaka salió de la habitación de Konata para ir a la suya propia.

"Buenas noches, prima." Konata dijo.

Dicho y hecho, apagó la Wii, la luz de su habitación y se metió en la cama. Después miró a la ventana durante un tiempo, luego empezó a reírse de forma disimulada.

"Je, je, je... Qué sorpresas nos esperarán a todas..." Konata pensó, hasta que la luz de la luna que hizo brillar sus ojos le hundieron a ella en un sueño profundo...


	4. Capítulo 4: La reunión

Diez en punto de la mañana al día siguiente.

Kagami y Tsukasa estaban en la salida de casa. Cada una transportaba una maleta en su mano. El resto de la familia estaba a su lado para despedirse de las chicas que iban al viaje.

"¿No necesitáis nada más?" Preguntaron las hermanas mayores.

"Nada más. Ya estamos listas para irnos." Tsukasa respondió.

"Sólo falta esperar a nuestras compañeras de viaje; hemos quedado en un sitio." Kagami añadió.

"¡Onee-chan! ¡Apresurémonos, no vaya a ser que se haga tarde!" Tsukasa advirtió.

"Claro, claro..." Kagami respondió.

"Os echaremos de menos, hijas. ¡Que lo paséis bien!" El padre se despidió.

"¡Buen viaje, cuidaremos de tu pececito!" La madre también se despidió.

"¡Gracias, deseadnos suerte!" Kagami respondió, saliendo de casa junto a Tsukasa.

* * *

Minami, Miyuki, Yutaka, y Konata estaban esperando al resto de las chicas en el instituto.

"¿Todavía no llegaron Kagami y Tsukasa?" Yutaka preguntó inquieta, mirando alrededor suyo, para ver si habían llegado las mencionadas.

"Je, qué raro en Kagami, llegar tarde a su hora..." Konata dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Eh! ¡Aquí vienen!" Miyuki señaló a Kagami y a Tsukasa, quienes estaban corriendo hacia el instituto.

Una vez que habían llegado, Kagami no hizo más que preguntar de forma fatigada "¿Dónde están las demás? ¡Faltan 15 minutos para que se vaya el tren!"

"No saludar. Sólo preguntar. Típico de Kagami-sama..." Konata se burló de Kagami.

"¡A callar! ¡Que nos jugamos el futuro!" Kagami gritó.

"¡Oh! ¡Ahí llegan las restantes!" Miyuki señaló a otras cuatro chicas que estaban corriendo también: Hiyori, Patricia, Misao y Ayano.

"¡Perdón por la tardanza, chicas!" Misao dijo al llegar al instituto.

"¿Qué ha pasado para que llegaseis tan tarde?" Kagami preguntó directamente.

"Habló la que llegó tarde..." Konata replicó.

"¡A callar!" Kagami respondió.

"Los clásicos problemas en el último momento..." Patricia respondió a la pregunta de Kagami.

"Bueno, vámonos, que vamos a perder el tren..." Kagami ordenó; y acto seguido, todas las chicas le siguieron a Kagami, porque ella conocía el camino de ida hacia la estación del tren.

Todas ellas iban vestidas en plan estándar: en vez de ir en uniformes con falda del instituto, llevaban camiseta y pantalones (y zapatos, cómo no) propios. Cada una llevaba su propia maleta; a excepción de Minami, que llevaba una mochila, pero muy grande como para llevar dentro un televisor.

Durante la marcha, se produjo la siguiente conversación:

"Todas lleváis los tickets, ¿verdad?" Kagami preguntó.

Konata echó su mano en su bolsillo y puso una cara de atormentada "¡Ah! ¡¿Pero había que llevar los tickets?"

"¡¿Acaso lo has olvidado?" Kagami se alarmó de forma desesperada.

Konata de repente pone su clásica sonrisa y de su bolsillo sacó sus tickets "Lo siento. Era broma."

"Konata... Tú..." Kagami empezó a apretar sus dientes y su puño lo más fuerte que pudo, pero lo único que hizo justo después fue seguir con su camino hacia la estación.

"Tamura-san, ¿qué llevas en tu maleta?" Yutaka preguntó a Hiyori.

"Eh, pues ropa, dinero, unos cuantos mangas y mi ordenador portátil que me compré para poder dibujar mejor, ¿sabes?" Hiyori respondió.

"¡Ah! ¡Seguro que llevas muchos mangas hechos en ese ordenador!"

"Sí, por supuesto."

"¿Algún día me los enseñarás?"

Hiyori se sobresaltó en ese momento "Esto... No creo que sea conveniente..."

"¿Ehh?" Yutaka se extrañó "¿Por qué no?"

Hiyori pensó de forma nerviosa "Lo siento, lo siento... Todos esos mangas están basados entre tú y Minami..."

* * *

Las chicas finalmente llegaron a la estación, pero no había ningún tren a la vista.

"No puede ser... ¡Si son las 10:25!" Kagami exclamó.

"Kagamin... ¿A qué viene tanto empeño con ir a la excursión?" Konata preguntó.

"Pues..." Kagami se ruborizó "A nada..."

"¡Eh, mirad!" Yutaka señaló al tren que se estaba aproximando a la estación.

El tren frenó poco a poco hasta detenerse en la estación, se abrían sus puertas, entonces las chicas no dudaron en entrar al tren.

"¿Por dónde sentamos?" Tsukasa preguntó.

"¡Mirad! ¡Allí hay muchos asientos libres!" Misao señaló a los asientos.

"Venga, vamos." Miyuki dijo.

En verdad no había casi nadie en ese tren, pues es domingo por la mañana y la gente debería estar descansando. En el tren había una serie de asientos: dos filas de asientos en los lados y en cada fila había muchos pares de asientos. Las chicas se sentaban del tirón en los asientos: Kagami se sentaba con Tsukasa, Miyuki con Konata, Ayano con Misao, Patricia con Hiyori; y Minami con Yutaka. Cada chica dejaba su maleta (mochila, en el caso de Minami) bajo sus pies, en el suelo.

Un revisor entraba en la sección del tren, donde estaban las chicas, se dirigió a ellas y:

"Tickets, por favor." El revisor pidió.

A cada chica que pidió ticket, le dio su respectivo ticket al revisor. Así de manera sucesiva hasta que todos los 10 tickets hayan sido entregados.

"Que disfruten del viaje." El revisor dijo, y abandonó la sección del tren.

"Qué buenos modales tiene el revisor." Yutaka opinó "¿No crees, Iwasaki-san?"

En ese momento, Yutaka miró a Minami, quien estaba mirando el bello paisaje de las llanuras y árboles a través de la ventana con una sonrisa.

"Es precioso el mundo, ¿verdad?" Yutaka le preguntó a Minami.

Minami reaccionó de forma súbita, porque no esperaba que alguien le hablase durante el viaje "Ah... Sí."

"¿No tienes una cámara para inmortalizar esos momentos, o paisajes?"

"Sí..."

"¿Y por qué no nos hacemos ahora mismo una foto, para empezar bien el viaje?"

"Sí, claro..." Minami sacó de su mochila una cámara digital que era muy moderna, a la última.

Yutaka se juntó literalmente con Minami, ésta puso su mano delante y lo giró sobre sí misma para sacarse una foto con la cámara. Pulsó el botón de la cámara y ésta sacó la foto. Minami y Yutaka se acercaron a la cámara para ver la foto.

En la foto salían Yutaka y Minami, estaban literalmente juntas y sus sonrisas agradables invadían sus caras en la foto.

"¡Ah! Qué linda foto, Iwasaki-san..." Yutaka admiró.

"¿De verdad...?" Minami preguntó.

"¡Sí, sales preciosa en la foto!"

Cuando Minami escuchó esas últimas palabras, empezó a notar un ruido interno, un ruido que no había sentido antes... Era su corazón, latiendo de forma impulsiva y regular, a un ritmo muy rápido, increíblemente rápido... Minami empezó a jadear un poco.

"¿Qué pasa, Iwasaki-san?" Yutaka preguntó, inquieta.

Minami empezó a respirar e inspirar lenta y de forma tranquila, para no preocupar mucho a Yutaka. "Estoy... Estoy bien... Sólo un poco nerviosa..."

"¡Ah! ¿Quieres un caramelo?" Yutaka sacó de su maleta su bolsa de caramelos que guardó anoche y se lo ofreció a Minami "Hay de distintos sabores, elige tu preferido."

Minami metió su mano en la bolsa de Yutaka, y sacó de él un caramelo blando de color rojo, se lo metió en la boca y empezó a masticar. Poco después Yutaka notó algo en la cara de Minami: al parecer pareció gustarle el caramelo.

"¿Hay más de ése?" Preguntó Minami con una sonrisa.

"Sí, ¿quieres más?" Preguntó Yutaka.

"No, mejor que lo reservemos para el destino. No es bueno comer durante un viaje en un transporte."

* * *

"Ya ves. Ha apestado todo el año." Kagami dijo.

"Pues sí." Tsukasa respondió.

Kagami miró a Konata durante unos segundos, y al rato, miró a su maleta.

"Konata, ¿qué llevarás en esa maleta?" Kagami preguntó.

"Pues unos cuantos mangas, videojuegos, mi Wii, mi Nintendo DS..." Konata respondió.

"¿¡Y no llevas nada de ropa!"

"Nah, sólo lo necesario. Un par de camisetas, pantalones y ropa interior..."

"¡Con sólo un par de cada prenda de ropa no llegarás a ninguna parte!"

"Habló la que elige siempre la ropa que le queda bien..."

"¡A callar!"


	5. Capítulo 5: El trayecto

Desde que el tren abandonó la estación fueron hace unos 20 minutos.

"¿Cuánto falta?" Konata preguntó.

"¡Ya repetiste esa pregunta cinco veces!" Kagami respondió alterada "¿Es que no te cansas?"

"Mmm... La verdad es que es muy divertido preguntarlo constantemente, Kagamin."

"Divertido para ti, puede; ¡pero no es divertido para los demás!"

Tsukasa entonces tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba dormida. De pronto, se echó en el hombro de Kagami. Konata estaba observando la escena.

"Jejeje..." Konata se rió "Me he dado cuenta de un punto positivo de vosotras dos..."

"¡Quieto ahí, malpensada, que sólo está cansada!" Kagami exclamó ruborizada.

* * *

"¿Y tú qué llevas en la maleta, Miyuki?" Konata le preguntó a Miyuki.

"Pues ropa, aperitivos y..." Miyuki respondió, pero en ese momento gritó "¡Ah! ¿Dónde está mi almohada de siempre? ¡Se me ha olvidado!"

"Y aquí es cuando Miyuki hace presencia de su factor 'moe'..." Konata afirmó.

"Es que sin ella no puedo dormir..."

Hiyori y Patricia, que estaban detrás de ellas, escucharon esto último, y Hiyori se incorporó para centrarse en Miyuki.

"¿Quién es 'ella', pillina?" Hiyori preguntó con tono desafiante.

"Eh... ¡No!" Miyuki respondió ruborizada "Me refería a mi almohada favorita..."

"Ahhhhhh... Vale..." Hiyori volvió a sentarse en su sitio, algo decepcionada.

"¿Qué pasa, Hiyori?" Patricia preguntó.

"Era un guión perfecto..." Hiyori respondió.

"Jejeje... Tranquila, que podría haber sido peor..."

"¿Entonces cómo podría ser peor?"

"Podría haber sido peor que ellas dos..." Patricia señaló a Yutaka y a Minami "Ya sabes..." Le guiñó un ojo a Hiyori.

* * *

"Iwasaki-san..." Yutaka dijo "Me muero de sueño..."

"Está bien que descanses. Sólo faltan 4 horas de viaje." Minami respondió.

"Sí..." Yutaka dijo, y poco después, se dejó caer en el hombro de Minami por el sueño.

Minami cogió la cabeza de Yutaka y lo puso en su cintura, de forma que se ponga cómoda.

"Iwasaki-san..." Yutaka dijo con timidez.

"Así descansarás mejor que en mi hombro, Yutaka." Minami dijo.

"Ah... Gracias."

"No hay de qué."

Minami miró a la cara de dormida de Yutaka. Ambas sonrieron al tiempo que Yutaka durmió. Minami empezó a acariciar el pelo de Yutaka suavemente.

"Duérmete, Yutaka..." Murmuró Minami sonriendo.

Hiyori estaba observando toda la escena que se produjo entre Yutaka y Minami. Coge rápidamente su bloc de notas y su lápiz y dibuja increíblemente rápido.

"¿Ves lo que te dije?" Patricia dijo, mirando el dibujo.

"Es perfecto... ¡Es perfecto!" Hiyori admitió, mientras se concentraba en dibujar a Yutaka y a Minami.

* * *

Ha pasado 1 hora y 30 minutos desde el comienzo del viaje.

"¡Jooooo! ¿Esto no puede ir más deprisaaa?" Misao se quejó.

"Anda, si te portas bien te daré unas cuantas galletas que hice antes del viaje." Ayano dijo.

"¡Ahh! ¡Me encantan tus galletas! ¡Me portaré bien, en serio!" Misao exclamó.

"Eso espero." Ayano sonrió.

* * *

"Oye, Konata." Kagami preguntó "¿Y no te llevas ese juego de cartas, Yu**oh?"

"Iba a hacerlo, pero al final no lo llevo." Konata respondió.

"¿Y eso?"

"Porque es un engorro tener que montar todo el tablero una y otra vez cada vez que quieres jugar, así que al final no lo metí en mi maleta."

"Ah, sí, te entiendo."

"Además, tengo dos trajes de cosplay metidos en ella." Añadió Konata con una mirada un tanto peculiar hacia Kagami.

"¿Y eso a mí qué me impor...?" Kagami iba a hablar, pero prefiere estar callada a continuar con la conversación.

"¿No quieres hablaaaar... amigaaaa...?" Konata fingió estar llorando.

"¡A callar!" Kagami ordenó "Y sé cuándo finges..."

* * *

Han pasado 2 horas y 30 minutos desde el comienzo del viaje.

"Ya estamos a mitad de camino, supongo..." Hiyori afirmó.

"Oye, Hiyori. ¿Y qué vas a hacer con tu ordenador portátil?" preguntó Patricia.

"Pues seguramente vaya a seguir haciendo doujins, y después mandarlos al comiket." Respondió Hiyori.

"No quieres perder tu toque de artista, ¿eh?"

"¡Ja! ¡Antes perdería mi mano artística!" Hiyori agitó su mano muy convencida de sí misma...

...y en ese momento, mientras agitaba su mano, ésta vino a parar en los pechos de Patricia. Hiyori se dio cuenta de ello un segundo más tarde y, alterada, puso sus manos en su propia cintura, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¡Perdona, mujer! ¡No sé cómo pasan estas cosas...!" Hiyori se disculpó intranquila.

"Nah, no pasa nada." Dijo Patricia tranquilamente "Podría haber sido peor."

"¿Seguro?"

"Tranquila."

Hiyori miró alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie se diera cuenta de su acción vergonzosa.

"Oye... ¿Tú crees que nos ha visto alguien... ya sabes?" Hiyori preguntó.

"No, no creo." Patricia guiñó un ojo.

"Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto... ¡Pero esto es un guión perfecto!" Dijo Hiyori, apuntando lo sucedido en su bloc de notas.

"¿Aún sigues con lo de apuntar tus experiencias personales para aplicarlas en tus mangas?"

"Esto... No te importará que en esta ocasión lo ponga, ¿verdad?"

"Tú tranquila. Adelante."

* * *

Yutaka y Minami estaban en un parque, a medianoche. Sólo las farolas que había por ahí iluminaban y decoraban el entorno. Las chicas estaban vestidas formalmente, como si venían invitadas de una fiesta de fin de curso.

"Ha estado genial la fiesta, ¿verdad?" Yutaka opinó.

"Sí..." Minami respondió, algo nerviosa.

"¿Te pasa algo, Iwasaki-san?"

"Lo siento, Yutaka, pero no quiero seguir ocultándolo." Minami dijo, mirando los ojos a Yutaka.

"¿Eh?" Yutaka se ruborizó.

"Quiero que sepas... Que en el momento que nos conocimos... Cuando te di el pañuelo y te fuiste... No tenía esperanzas de encontrarme contigo de nuevo..."

"Pero si me dijiste que no esperabas encontrarme..."

"Ahí está la cosa. Cuando nos encontrábamos por segunda vez... Noté algo en mi corazón que jamás había sentido por alguien..."

"Iwasaki-san..." Yutaka se ruborizó.

Minami cogió las dos manos de Yutaka. "Pensaba ocultarlo para siempre, pero fui muy cobarde y tímida pensar que jamás llegaría este momento..."

"¿Qué momento...?"

"Yutaka... Eres la persona que más me ha iluminado mi vida..."

"Ah... Gracias." Yutaka se ruborizó aún más.

"Yutaka... No quiero perderte... Ni como amiga... Ni como algo más..." Minami empezó a abrazarla muy fuerte.

Yutaka permaneció en silencio, y le devolvió el abrazo a Minami, aunque con menor fuerza.

"Sin ti, estaría perdida... Mi vida no tendría significado... Sin ti..." Minami dijo.

"Iwasaki-san..." Yutaka dijo.

Sin romper el abrazo, Minami le miró a la cara de Yutaka y no dudó en decir las siguientes palabras:

"Te quiero, Yutaka. Eres mi mejor amiga."

Yutaka se ruborizó mucho, pero no hizo más que sonreír y decir lo siguiente:

"Yo también te quiero, Minami-chan... Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido..."

Y en ese momento, las caras de las chicas se acercaron poco a poco, tanto sus caras como sus labios. Cuando Minami sintió la respiración de Yutaka...

"¡Iwasaki-san!" Yutaka llamó.

"¿...eh...? ¿Qué...?" Minami murmuró.

"¡Despierta, hemos llegado!"

Aquellas palabras de Yutaka dejaron los ojos de Minami como platos. Realmente, lo que sucedió antes, fue un sueño.

"Ah... Sí. El viaje. Vale." Minami respondió.

"¡Deprisa, antes de que nos dejen en el tren!" Yutaka exclamó y cogió su maleta.

"Bien..." Minami se levantó y cogió su mochila.

Yutaka y Minami estaban caminando por el tren para reunirse con las demás compañeras de excursión. Y en eso estaban por salir...


	6. Capítulo 6: La división

Las chicas salieron del tren, cada chica transportando su propio equipaje.

"Bueno, ¿y quién será nuestra guía?" Patricia preguntó.

"Yo." Ayano respondió, mostrando una especie de mapa "Tengo la ruta para llegar al hotel donde nos alojaremos."

"¡Wiiiii!" Misao exclamó abrazando a Ayano "¡Eres la mejoooor!"

"Bueno, sí..." Ayano se ruborizó. "En realidad busqué en Go***e Ma*s el hotel y esta estación de tren, he puesto una opción de ruta entre esas dos ubicaciones y he imprimido el mapa."

"Qué gran invento, el Go***e Ma*s, de verdad." Konata añadió.

"Sin ello, todas estaríamos perdidas." Kagami dijo.

"¿De verdad, Kagamin? ¿No estarías más perdida sin 'alguien'?" Konata preguntó con una mirada que pondría incómodo a alguien.

"¡A callar!" Kagami exclamó.

"¿Onee-chan tiene pareja?" Tsukasa preguntó.

"Anda, Kagami, no seas tímida y dinos quién es, ¿eh?" Misao presionó.

"¡SILENCIO!" Kagami gritó "¡NO TENGO UN MALDITO NOVIO Y JAMÁS LO TENDRÉ!"

Al pronunciarse esto, todo el grupo y todo el mundo empezaron a mirar a Kagami con los ojos como platos, cosa que ponía incómoda a Kagami. Kagami miró a su alrededor y se sintió muy avergonzada por lo del grito.

"Bueno..." Kagami dijo, algo más relajada "Ilumínanos el camino hacia el hotel, Ayano."

"S-sí..." Ayano respondió, algo nerviosa.

* * *

Las chicas, después de un pequeño viaje en silencio, finalmente llegaron al hotel donde tenían que alojarse.

"Así que... Vamos aquí, ¿no?" Kagami preguntó a Ayano.

"Sí, según la ruta del mapa sí." Ayano respondió.

"Venga, adentro." Kagami dijo, y las chicas entraron en el hotel a través de la puerta de entrada (como es obvio).

El interior del hotel era de diseño japonés a la antigua (puertas deslizantes, suelo de madera...), y estaba muy decorado con jarrones, cuadros y platos de porcelana colgados en la pared...

La recepción estaba justo delante de la entrada, a muy pocos pasos de distancia. Las chicas llegaron a recepción. No había absolutamente nadie.

"Este... ¿Hola?" Tsukasa llamó para comprobar si había alguien por ahí.

No hubo respuesta.

"Creo que no hay nadie..." Yutaka dijo.

"Mira, ahí hay un pequeño botón con un cartel que pone 'para llamar presionar el botón'." Miyuki señaló el botón, que estaba en la mesa de recepción.

"A ver si alguien nos atiende..." Kagami dijo, y cuando ella iba a darle al botón, Konata, con gran rapidez, lo pulsa antes que Kagami. Al pulsar el botón se escucha el típico ruido de timbre, seguido de un "¡Ya voy!" de una voz de un hombre.

"Te gané, Kagamin." Konata dijo con una sonrisota en la cara.

"A callar..." Kagami dijo.

Un hombre se acercó al lado inverso de recepción que las chicas. Sin duda era el recepcionista del hotel.

"¿Qué desean, señoritas?" El recepcionista preguntó.

"Deseamos alojarnos en este hotel durante este verano." Kagami respondió "Tenemos unos diez vales que pueden servir."

El recepcionista puso cara de pensativo y preguntó "Ustedes no serán por casualidad las ganadoras del concurso de tiro en la feria de Tokio, ¿verdad?"

Al oír esto, Kagami le entró en mente que cómo había conseguido esos vales. "Vale. Kuroi-sensei los consiguió en una feria, sin duda." Pensó Kagami.

"Pues... Técnicamente nos lo dio nuestra profesora, como premio en el instituto." Kagami explicó.

"¿Pero no habían varias ganadoras?" Preguntó el recepcionista.

"¿Cómo que 'varias ganadoras'?"

"Me han dicho que ha habido varias ganadoras en ese concurso, pero vosotras decís que una de ellas os ha dado TODOS esos vales, ¿no?"

Kagami empezó a hacerse un lío. "Esto... No sé de qué me estás hablando... Se supone que esos diez vales nos lo dio una de ellas: se llama Nakako Kuroi."

"Te lo sabes bien, ¿eh?" Konata susurró al oído de Kagami.

"A callar..." Kagami le susurró a Konata, nerviosa.

"¡Ah, el nombre de una de las ganadoras! ¡Muy bien! Podéis quedaros." El recepcionista dijo, tomó los diez vales, se agachó y se levantó con cinco llaveros -una llave en cada llavero- en la mano y los puso en la mesa de recepción "Por favor, recuerden dejar las llaves en recepción cuando vayan a salir. Cada llave pertenece a una habitación. Muchas gracias por alojarse en este hotel, esperamos que sea de su agrado."

"Esto... Bien..." Kagami cogió los cinco llaveros de forma inmediata.

"¿Dónde están las habitaciones?" Yutaka preguntó.

"Están escaleras arriba, cada llave tiene un número que pertenece a una habitación de ese mismo número; no tiene pérdida." El recepcionista respondió.

"Venga, vamos." Kagami les dijo a las chicas.

* * *

"Ahora el problema va a ser cómo distribuirnos en cinco habitaciones si somos diez personas." Miyuki opinó.

"¡Ayano y yo iremos juntas!" Misao dijo, como siempre, optimista.

"Vale, Misao y Ayano van juntas." Kagami apuntó "¿Quién se va con Miyuki?"

"Ah... ¡Yo!" Tsukasa respondió.

"Qué raro verte como voluntaria, Tsukasa..." Konata dijo.

"Bueno. Quedan 6 chicas para 3 habitaciones." Kagami dijo "Patricia, ¿con quién te quedas?"

"Hiyori, ¿te vienes conmigo?" Patricia preguntó a Hiyori.

"¡Sí, claro!" Hiyori respondió.

"Yo... Me voy con Yutaka." Minami dijo.

"Iwasaki-san... ¿De verdad?" Yutaka preguntó.

"Sí..." Minami respondió.

"Vale. Yo voy con..." En este momento, Kagami miró a Konata, ruborizada "...con Konata..."

"¡Yahooo!" Konata exclamó de alegría "¡Yo iré con Kagami-sama!"

"¡Ya vale! Déjame repasarlo todo, a ver si lo he entendido todo... Ayano se va con Misao, Miyuki con Tsukasa, Hiyori con Patricia, Minami con Yutaka y yo con Konata." Kagami repasó "¿Me dejo algo?"

"¡Está todo al cien por cien!" Patricia respondió.

"Vale, muy bien. Ahora toca descansar un poco. Nos vemos." Kagami dijo.

Dicho esto, cada pareja de chicas iba con su respectiva habitación.

Kagami y Konata abrían su puerta, entraban en la habitación, y cerraron la puerta, dejando la llave dentro, eso sí. Kagami y Konata soltaron sus maletas, dejándolas caer al suelo.

La habitación era un poco amplia, para ser de un hotel. Había lo básico: una tele, dos camas, un armario empotrado, un escritorio y el cuarto de baño.

"Ahhh... Por fin aquí, en donde debemos estar..." Konata dijo alegre, algo sorprendida por el aspecto de la habitación "Nunca he estado en una habitación parecida, ¿a ti que te parece, Kagami-sama?"

Cuando Konata giró la cabeza para mirar a Kagami, vio a ésta tumbada en una de las camas boca abajo y estirada. Eso era señal que estaba muy cansada.

"Jejeje... Ahora sé por qué Kagamin quería ser muy rápida en Recepción..." Konata se dijo para sí misma.

De pronto, se sacó su móvil del bolsillo para ver la hora que era.

"Mmm... Las cinco en punto de la tarde." Konata dijo "¡Hora de comer!"

Konata sacó de su maleta la concha de chocolate de relleno; su postre preferido. Se dejó caer en la otra cama, que estaba al lado de la cama de Kagami. Konata no pudo evitar observar la cara de Kagami dormida. Se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era cuando estaba dormida.

"Ohhh... Qué mona es Kagami cuando está dormida..." Konata dijo.


	7. Capítulo 7: La playa Parte 1

_**ATENCIÓN**__: Este capítulo tiene contenido que podría ser ofensivo para algunos lectores. La discreción del lector está altamente recomendada._

Minami y Yutaka estaban en su habitación, en el hotel; ellas estaban tiradas en sus respectivas camas. Eso era señal de que estaban muy cansadas, tal como le pasó a Kagami.

"Ahhh... Menudo viaje..." Yutaka suspiró.

"Sí... Un viaje muy largo..." Minami dijo.

Minami todavía recordó aquel sueño con Yutaka en el tren. Minami se preguntó si eso era un sueño sin más, un sueño premonitorio, un sueño con un significado complejo, un sueño único... Tantas definiciones se hacía Minami para ese sueño que estaba más que sorprendida, o más que paralizada.

"¿Iwasaki-san? ¿Te pasa algo?" Yutaka preguntó.

La pregunta sobresaltó a Minami. "¡Ah! Esto... Nada..."

"¿Seguro? Quiero ayudarte, como me ayudabas cuando estábamos en el instituto."

Aquella frase puso los pelos de punta a Minami. Ésta se preguntó si ése era el momento adecuado para poder contarle lo que soñó... o lo que sintió. Ambas son chicas, y Minami dudaba si decírselo o no, pues Yutaka podría reaccionar de distintas formas, pero pensó que ha llegado el momento...

"Bueno... Sí." Minami respondió "Tenía pensado en decírtelo más tarde, cuando tenga las cosas claras."

"¿Ah, sí?"

"S-sí... Yu-Yutaka..." Minami tartamudeó "He tenido un..."

En ese momento, un ruido se oyó en la puerta, como si alguien diera golpes en la puerta.

"¿Yutaka? ¿Minami?" Se escuchó la voz de Patricia a través de la puerta.

"Eh... ¿Sí?" Minami respondió.

"¿Os apetece venir a la playa ahora mismo?" Patricia preguntó.

"¡Oh, genial! ¿A ti qué te parece, Iwasaki-san?" Yutaka preguntó ilusionada.

"Eh... Bien, vale..." Minami respondió.

"¡Pues a ponerse el bañador, chicas; nos vamos en 5 minutos!" Patricia avisó.

"¡Vale, Patti-chan!" Yutaka respondió y preguntó "Iwasaki-san, ¿te cambias tú primero o yo?"

"Vale, me cambio yo primero..." Minami respondió.

"¿Por dónde ibas a decir antes?" Yutaka preguntó.

"Ah... Nada..." Minami mintió; pensó que todavía no estaba preparada para decírselo.

"¿Seguro que no pasa nada?"

"Seguro."

* * *

"Buiiinas, Kagami-sama."

En cuanto Kagami abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue Konata con su peculiar bañador infantil. Justo después, Kagami se sobresaltó hacia un lado de la cama, llegando a caerse en el suelo de la habitación.

"Je, je, je... Parece que a Kagami-sama..." Konata iba a decir, pero Kagami le interrumpió.

"¡Ya basta!" Kagami exclamó "¡¿Qué narices haces con tu..." Kagami se lo pensó durante unos segundos mientras buscaba un adjetivo que definiese el bañador de Konata "...con este bañador tan pasado de moda?"

"Pues para que te des cuenta de que es hora de irse a la playita, Kagamin." Konata respondió "Todas nosotras nos vamos, ¿te apuntas?"

"Bueeeno..." Suspiró Kagami "Si no hay más remedio..."

"¿Eso es un sí?" Preguntó Konata de forma retórica.

"¿Quieres dejarme tranquila ya? ¡Acabo de despertarme! Me cambio ahora y nos vamos."

"¿Y dónde te vas a cambiar?" Preguntó Konata con una mirada maliciosa.

"En el baño... ¿no?"

Hubo un incómodo silencio de unos 5 segundos, mientras Konata puso una sonrisa que pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

"¡Bueno, bueno; ya me cambio en el baño, pero haz el favor de dejar de mirarme con esa cara, que me das miedo, por Dios!" Kagami exclamó.

* * *

En la puerta principal del hotel, estaban todas las 8 chicas restantes listas para ir a la playa; sólo faltaban Kagami y Konata.

"Jooo, cuánto tardan esas chicas..." Misao se quejó.

"Dale tiempo, es posible que tengan mucho equipaje en sus maletas." Ayano dijo.

En ese momento, se escucharon las voces de Kagami y Konata, pareció como si estuvieran discutiendo.

"Oh, ahí vienen." Tsukasa dijo.

Vieron a Konata y a Kagami dar las llaves de sus habitaciones a recepción, y justo después se dirigieron al grupo de chicas.

"¿Por qué tardasteis tanto?" Misao preguntó algo seria.

"Pues..." Kagami iba a decir, pero...

"Se estaba poniendo el bañador en el baño y yo le estaba asustando abriendo y cerrando dicha puerta constantemente." Konata dijo sin cortarse un pelo y de forma optimista.

"¡KONATA!" Kagami gritó ruborizada. "¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!"

"Esto... ¿Tú y Konata...?" Ayano preguntó con timidez.

"¡BASTA!" Kagami gritó.

Kagami suspiró e inspiró con tranquilidad, así durante 10 segundos. "Venga, vámonos." Dijo.

* * *

Después de 5 minutos andando -y en silencio, por el cabreo de Kagami- habían llegado ya a la playa de Kamakura. Había poquísima gente, pero aún así era soleado, y no querían desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Kagami llevaba un bañador rojo, Tsukasa llevaba uno negro de rayas blancas, Miyuki llevaba un bikini blanco más una sombrilla con un par de toallas para cualquiera que le haga falta; Konata... llevaba su bañador azul infantil más un flotador. Minami llevaba un bañador blanco con una toalla, Yutaka llevaba también un bañador pero amarillo, Patricia llevaba un bikini azul, Hiyori llevaba un bikini naranja. Misao llevaba un bañador negro, y Ayano llevaba un bañador verde oscuro más dos toallas para ella y para Misao.

Miyuki "plantó" la sombrilla en la arena, aproximadamente a 14 metros de distancia con el agua; que además "desplegó" sus toallas cerca de la sombrilla; Ayano hizo lo mismo, poniéndolos en fila paralela a las de Miyuki. Ya podían relajarse después de un duro día.

Bueno, salvo dos chicas, que competían por la clásica carrera de la zambullida al agua: Patricia e Hiyori.

"¡A ver quién es la primera que se zambulle!" Patricia exclamó.

"¡Venga, vamos!" Hiyori respondió y se puso en la misma distancia que Patricia al mar; las dos estaban arrodilladas, preparadas para pegar la carrera. "¿Preparada?"

"¡Ahora!" Patricia dio la salida al instante.

Las dos chicas empezaron la salida de forma casi igualada, iban tan rápidas como el viento; corrían hacia el agua a toda velocidad. Cuando alcanzaron al agua todavía no se detenían... hasta que se tropezaron cuando estaba el agua a la altura de la cintura, al tiempo que se pegaban un buen chapuzón. Poco después las chicas emergieron.

"¡Ay, madre! ¡Qué fríiaaaa está el aguaaa!" Hiyori exclamó.

"Je, deberías estar acostumbrada, mujer..." Patricia respondió, aunque con cara de estar soportando también el frío.

Después de esta conversación ambas se miraron, y después, se rieron con lo que ha dicho cada una.

Minami y Yutaka estaban junto con las demás, en el sitio de la sombrilla de Miyuki.

"Mmm... Qué hambre me acaba de entrar ahora..." Yutaka murmuró.

"Tengo suelto por aquí, si quieres vamos a una tienda a comprar algo de comer." Minami respondió.

"¡Qué amable por tu parte, Minami-chan!"

"Espera, que me llevo mi toalla, que hace un poco de frío." Minami dijo mientras cogía su toalla.

"¿Frío? ¡Si no hay frío en este día soleado!" Misao exclamó.

"Sí, pero..." Minami intentó responder, pero no supo qué decir "Da igual, me llevo la toalla."

"Venga, nos vemos." Kagami dijo.

En cuanto Yutaka y Minami se alejaban de la playa, hubo una conversación entre ellas:

"Minami-chan... ¿De verdad hace tanto frío?" Yutaka preguntó.

"Bueno..." Minami intentó responder "Resulta que cuando estoy durante mucho tiempo en un sitio caluroso -en este caso, la playa- va una pequeña brisa de viento y te deja helada... ¿Sabes?"

"¡Uyyy! ¡A mí también me pasa!"

Minami, en ese momento, sonrió; algo muy raro en ella, por supuesto. Yutaka vio esa sonrisa y preguntó por curiosidad:

"Vaya, Minami-chan, ¿por qué sonríes?"

"Nada, Yutaka..." Minami respondió, sin ocultar su sonrisa "Que entendiste mi teoría del frío que tuve, al contrario que Misao."

"Ah... ¿De verdad?"

"Sí."

Por fin llegaron a un supermercado, se detuvieron justo enfrente suyo.

"Espera aquí, Yutaka. Iré yo a comprar chocolatinas, llevo toalla y puede que aquí la gente no se acostumbre a ver chicas únicamente con bañador." Minami explicó.

"¿Mmm?" Yutaka no entendió nada.

"Espérame aquí, no tardaré."

Minami, con la toalla en sus hombros, entró al supermercado por las puertas deslizantes; se dirigió directamente a la caja, donde había una oferta de un pack de las galletas famosas "O**o". Lo cogió, pasó por caja y le dio el dinero que llevaba encima; tenía lo justo para comprar ese pack.

Al abandonar el supermercado con el pack en las manos ocurrió algo extraño: no estaba Yutaka. Minami miró alrededor, pero siguió sin verla, y eso de que estaba segura de que estaría esperándole enfrente del supermercado. Sin embargo...

"¡IWASAKI-SAAAAAN!"

Era un grito de Yutaka.

"¿¡Yutaka!" Minami se volteó hacia la dirección de donde vino el grito y siguió en esa dirección hasta adentrarse en un callejón oscuro.

Logró ver a Yutaka, sí; pero a su lado vio también a un hombre con pintas de ser un delincuente. Ese hombre estaba pegando a Yutaka.

"¡Eh! ¡Suelta ahora mismo a esa chica!" Minami ordenó al delincuente.

El delincuente se volteó hacia Minami "¿O qué, chiquilla? ¿Me pegarás con tus superpoderes?" dijo con tono irónico.

"No bromeo."

"Vale, vale, _superwoman_..." Dijo el delincuente, y lanzó a Yutaka hacia una pared que la dejó inconsciente en el suelo.

"¡No! ¡Así no!"

"¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer conmigo, chica? ¿Jugar a las Bar***s?" Se burló el delincuente.

Aquello último ofendió muchísimo a Minami, sin embargo...

"¿Por qué no vas a por mí, si eres hombre?" Minami desafió.

"No me gustan las de tetas pequeñas, chiquilla." Respondió con brusquedad el delincuente.

"Ve a por mí, gallina." Minami insultó.

"¡La gallina serás tú!"

En ese momento el delincuente corrió hacia Minami. En cuanto estuvo medio metro de distancia a Minami, ésta se pegó a la pared y avanzó hacia delante y le empujó hacia la calle al delincuente por la espalda.

El delincuente perdió el equilibrio y se cayó en la carretera; cuando iba a levantarse, un par de agentes de policía lo agarraron y le pusieron las esposas.

"¡Queda detenido por búsqueda y captura!" Dijo uno de los policías.

"¿Eh... qué?" Murmuró el ladrón.

"¡Venga ya, no te hagas el tonto! Que sabemos perfectamente que ha estado por aquí violando a niñas menores de edad." Dijo otro de los policías mientras le llevaban al coche patrulla. "¡Adentro!"

"¡Esperen! ¡Esto es un error!"

"Sí, claro, fue un error cometer esa clase de delitos. Vámonos a la comisaría, anda." Dijeron los policías mientras se metían en el coche.

Finalmente, el coche arrancaba, llevándose consigo el delincuente. Volvamos con Yutaka y Minami en el callejón.

"¡Yutaka, ¿estás bien?" Minami intentó reanimar a Yutaka.

Yutaka abrió los ojos lentamente.

"Minami...¿chan?" Yutaka murmuró.

"Ya me he encargado de ese hombre, está en manos de la policía." Minami respondió.

En ese momento, Yutaka abrazó muy fuerte a Minami, echándose a llorar.

"¡Minami-chan! ¡Ese hombre me quería...! ¡Me quería...!" Yutaka intentó terminar la frase -llorando- "¡Me rompió todo el bañador! ¡Y no sé qué más quería hacerme!"

Efectivamente, el bañador de Yutaka estaba la mitad de roto, por el lado de arriba; con ello ya estaba casi desnuda.

"Toma, Yutaka." Minami le ofreció a Yutaka su toalla "Tápate bien, que nos vamos a casa."

"Pero... ¿Y las demás?" Yutaka preguntó, esta vez un poco más tranquila.

"Ya les mandaré un mensaje por mi teléfono móvil. Vámonos."


	8. Capítulo 8: La plata Parte 2

Mientras tanto, después los acontecimientos últimos de Yutaka y Minami, volvemos con el resto de las chicas en la playa...

"Oye, cuánto tardan Minami y Yutaka, ¿no?" Tsukasa comentó.

"Ya deberían haber llegado, no me lo explico..." Miyuki respondió.

De pronto, un teléfono móvil empieza a sonar una melodía de notas de piano.

"¡Ah! Me mandaron un mensaje..." Miyuki sacó su móvil.

"¿De quién es?" Tsukasa preguntó.

"De Minami." Miyuki empezó a leer el mensaje: "_Ha pasado algo, vuelvo con Yutaka al hotel._"

"¿Cómo?" Tsukasa preguntó, algo sorprendida.

"Eso dice el mensaje; mira." Miyuki le enseñó su móvil con el mensaje en pantalla a Tsukasa.

Tsukasa leyó el mensaje con los ojos y después asintió la cabeza, dando señas de que ha leído el mensaje.

"Qué extraño, ¿no?" Miyuki opinó.

"Seguramente se les habrá olvidado algo en el hotel." Tsukasa comentó.

"Entonces si se le hubieran olvidado una cosa en el hotel, en el mensaje pondría 'volveremos después' o algo así, ¿no crees?"

"¡Uy! ¡Qué fallo!"

"No pasa nada; todos cometemos errores."

"A propósito Miyuki: ¿de qué era esa melodía de piano de tu móvil?" Konata intervino.

"Pues..." Miyuki intentó responder "Me da vergüenza decirlo, pero no me acuerdo..."

"_Moe_ hasta la médula..." Pensó Konata con una sonrisota en la cara.

* * *

Kagami y Ayano estaban tomando el sol, sobre las toallas, boca abajo. Tuvieron una conversación:

"¿Entonces no te has presentado todavía como lavarropas?" Kagami le preguntó a Ayano.

"Bueno, tengo el currículum listo para presentar, supongo que ya es algo." Ayano respondió.

"Ajá... ¿Pero cuándo te presentarás?" Kagami preguntó.

"Pues esta noche, a las 9 en punto; iré para allá sin falta."

"Eso espero, porque nos estamos jugando nuestro futuro..."

"¡Sí que lo hará! ¡Presentará su currículum!" Exclamó de forma optimista Misao, quien al mismo tiempo se dejaba caer sobre la espalda de Ayano, estando encima de ella abrazándola.

"Ah... Misao... Me ahogas..." Ayano avisó con dificultad de respirar.

"¡No pasa nada, Ayano!" Dijo Misao incorporándose, y después empezó a masajearle la espalda a Ayano "Tómatelo como una pequeña compensación, amiga."

"Ah..." Ayano empezó a sentirse cómoda inesperadamente "Misao..."

"Shhh... Sólo relájate." Misao siguió masajeándole la espalda a Ayano.

"Bueeeeeno..." Kagami suspiró, se levantó y dijo "Voy a estirar las piernas, ¿vale?"

"¡Vale, hasta luego!" Misao respondió.

Kagami se alejó de Ayano y Misao; no podía estar soportando más estar junto a Misao y a Ayano con comportamientos extraños últimamente. Vio a Konata, y pensó en pasar el rato con ella en vez de estar soportando a Misao. Caminó hacia donde estaba Konata, sentada cerca de la orilla.

"Hey, Konata." Kagami la saludó.

"Enas, Kagami-sama." Konata respondió.

"¿Aburrida?"

"Premio para la adivina."

"¿Y eso?"

"Me traje la DS, sí, pero... ¿no te da rabia que no quieres llevarlo a la playa por miedo a que se estropee con la arena o la humedad?"

"Ah, sí. Te entiendo, eso me pasa muchas veces."

"Sí... E irónicamente lo llaman una consola _**portátil**_."

"Jeje, ya te digo."

Las dos chicas se rieron con este comentario. Dejaron de reírse y se miraron durante unos cuantos segundos, emocionalmente lentos.

"Oye, Kagamin..." Continuó Konata.

"Dime." Respondió Kagami.

"¿No quisiste hacerme un corte cuando te llamé 'Kagami-sama', hace un momento?"

"¡Ah!" Kagami, al darse cuenta de esto, se ruborizó mucho "¡Pues...! ¡Konata, ya basta, por favor!"

"Ohh... ¿Te gusta que te llame Kagami-sama?" Konata se comportó de forma atrevida.

"¡No es eso! ¡Es que...!" Kagami iba a decir algo, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que sentía algo por Konata, sintió algo más que una amistad; sin embargo, consideró que ése no era un buen momento para decírselo.

"¿Qué ocurre, Kagamin?" Konata empezó a juntarse con Kagami de forma algo peculiar "¿No te atreves a decírmelo?" y empezó a tocarle la mano a Kagami.

Kagami se quedó roja como un tomate, literalmente. Se levantó de inmediato "¡Ya basta! ¡Esto es demasiado!" Y se alejó de Konata hecha una furia.

Konata se quedó mirando a Kagami, eso sí, con una sonrisa inconfundible y murmuró lo siguiente: "Conozco a los _tsundere_, Kagamin. Un día caerás..."

* * *

Hiyori y Patricia seguían nadando en el agua, esta vez un poco más lejos de la costa. Estaban en las proximidades de unas rocas muy grandes, buscando peces que observar.

Pero por ahora no encontraron nada.

"Joer, es difícil encontrar peces..." Hiyori se quejó, aunque sin dejar de buscar alrededor de las rocas.

"Eso se lo dices a los pescadores, Hiyori, que se pasan las mañanas cazando peces." Patricia respondió.

"¿Pero no buscamos peces pequeñitos? Éstos sí que no se pueden pescar... creo."

"Buscamos _peces_, supongo que eso cuenta."

"Joder, debí haberme traído las gafas de buceo; me las dejé en casa."

"Bueno, pues te los traerás otro día, Hiyori."

"No... Que me los dejé en _mi_ casa..."

"Aaahhhh... Ya me figuraba a mí..."

"Aunque eso sí, puedo abrir los ojos sumergida, claro."

"Pues no lo hagas por mucho tiempo, que te quedan rojos."

Hiyori miró, de inmediato, a un grupo de peces pequeños bajo las rocas y bajo el agua.

"¡Mira, ya encontré peces! ¿Te apuntas a verlos?" Hiyori preguntó entusiasmada a Patricia.

"Lo siento, pero quiero cuidar mis ojitos como es debido; aunque gracias..." Patricia respondió.

"¡Vale, tú te lo pierdes!" Hiyori le interrumpió a Patricia, tomó aire y enseguida se sumergió hacia donde los peces.

Hiyori, bajo el agua, empezó a seguir lenta y discretamente al grupo de peces, evitando así que éstos se espanten y se separen y desaparezcan en segundos. Hiyori siguió al grupo de peces sin problemas; hasta que éstos se metieron en una especie de paso estrecho, pero Hiyori no se rindió, y se metió en el paso estrecho.

Cabía perfectamente en el paso estrecho, de hecho, medía exactamente lo mismo que el ancho del cuerpo de Hiyori.

Pero con tanto observar a los peces se le escapó a ella sólo un detalle del que se dio cuenta en ese momento: empezaba a no tener aire.

Así que Hiyori intentó emerger, pero el ancho del paso estrecho no era precisamente la misma en la parte de arriba, era _más_ estrecho; de modo que Hiyori no podía salir de aquí yendo arriba.

"_¡Joder, me voy a ahogar!_" Pensó Hiyori.

A ella no le quedaba más remedio que ir hacia atrás, volver por donde vino; pero no tenía mucho tiempo. Retrocedía rápidamente hasta a principios del paso estrecho, donde no había "techo" ni nada parecido que le impedía la emersión de Hiyori, así que emergió a la superficie del agua a toda velocidad sin pensar en otra cosa que respirar aire.

Emergió por completo. "¡Aghh... Dios!" Hiyori respiró con dificultad, aunque no por mucho tiempo "¡Me arden los pulmones!"

"¡Ah! ¡Estás bien!" Patricia se acercó a Hiyori, pero se detuvo cuando estaba cerca de 1 metro a ella. "Esto... Hiyori..."

"Agh..." Hiyori jadeó como nunca, aunque se iba recuperando poco a poco "¿Qué pasa?"

"Esto... Mírate..." Patricia señaló al torso de Hiyori.

"¿Ein? ¿Qué tengo...?" La voz de Hiyori se apagó cuando vio que la parte delantera de su top del bikini... estaba rota, dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Hiyori se los tapó. "¡_**Joderjoderjoderjoderjoder**_!" Hiyori estaba desesperada.

"¡Tranquila, Hiyori! ¡Podemos arreglarlo; además, no hay nadie alrededor que pueda...! Eh... ´vértelas...'" Patricia trató de calmar a Hiyori.

"¿Cómo lo vas a arreglar?" Hiyori estaba tranquila en ese momento, pero estaba colorada.

"Muy fácil; como sólo se ha roto la parte central del top -es decir, la 'cuerda' que une a los dos 'sujetadores'-, lo que puedo hacer es hacerle un par de nudos y estará como nueva... Algo incómoda, claro, pero es el único remedio que hay."

"D-De acuerdo..." Hiyori miró alrededor. "Adelante, ya estamos cubiertas de la vista del resto de las chicas, gracias a las rocas, así que..."

Acto seguido, Hiyori se destapó los pechos y cerró los ojos muy fuerte, pues pensaba que nada ya podía ir peor y sentiría mucha más vergüenza.

"Bien, voy a comenzar, ¿vale?" Patricia avisó.

"Vale, vale..." Dijo Hiyori, sin dejar de cerrar los ojos.

Patricia cogió los extremos de la cuerda rota del top de Hiyori e hizo un nudo con los extremos, cuando iba a hacer otro nudo, se quedó paralizada cuando centró su mirada en los pechos de Hiyori -cubiertos por el top, claro. Esos pechos redondos, firmes...

"_Vaya, esta chica no está tan mal. Nada mal._" Pensó Patricia, aunque de pronto recordó que tenía un favor que hacer: completar el otro nudo.

Al final hizo el nudo segundo y último.

"Vale, ya he terminado." Patricia avisó.

Hiyori abrió los ojos y examinó su top: es verdad. Estaba en perfectas condiciones. "Me aprieta un poco, pero... Gracias, Patti-chan."

"Nah, no ha sido nada." Patricia miró la puesta de sol y se dio cuenta de que estaba atardeciendo. "Se hace tarde, ¿decimos a las chicas que nos vamos a casa?"

"Venga, sí." Respondió Hiyori "Además, ya he tenido bastante."


	9. Capítulo 9: La protectora

Kagami se acercaba a donde estaban Miyuki y Tsukasa.

"Oye, se hace un poco tarde, ¿nos vamos?" Kagami preguntó a ellas.

"Sí, creo que es mejor así." Miyuki afirmó y se puso manos a la obra para recoger todo lo que dejaron en la playa, así como toallas, la sombrilla...

* * *

Hiyori y Patricia salieron del agua a través de la costa, ya tranquilas después de lo que les pasó a ellas. Ayano y Misao las vieron y corrieron hacia ellas.

"¡Hey, chicas! ¿Dónde estaban?" Misao preguntó "¡Nos vamos dentro de nada!"

"Ah, era justo lo que iba a proponer..." Hiyori respondió.

"Jooo, con lo que me estaba divirtiendo yo..." Misao sollozó 'con ganas', pasando el brazo por el hombro de Ayano. Con esa frase insinuaba que quería continuar con el masaje a Ayano.

Ayano se puso un poco roja "Bueno, ya lo haremos más tarde, que ahora nos vamos."

"Eso espero, amiga." Respondió Misao, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tras esto, Misao y Ayano se dirigían hacia donde estaban Miyuki, Tsukasa y Kagami. Hiyori y Patricia se quedaron un poco paradas. Hiyori quedó con cara de pensativa, cuya atención llamó a Patricia.

"¿Qué ocurre, Hiyori?" Patricia preguntó una tanto curiosa.

"Mi intuición de artista me dice que ellas están en plan _yuri_..." Hiyori respondió.

"¿Yuri? Te refieres a que ellas son..." En ese momento, Patricia susurró "¿...son lesbianas?"

"Posiblemente..." Hiyori respondió convencida "Ellas se llevan excesivamente bien, caricias y demasiados abrazos incluidos."

"Jeje..." Patricia se echó a reír, aunque brevemente "Espero que ellas no lo sepan, que si no..."

* * *

"Sí, mamá. Hemos llegado todas a buen puerto... Sí, mamá... Tranquila, no ha pasado nada todavía... Sí... Muy bien, perfecto... Vale, vale... Hasta pronto, te quiero, mamá."

Minami colgó su teléfono móvil. Habló con su madre en el cuarto de baño con la puerta cerrada. No quería preocupar a Yutaka cuando Minami dijo que _no ha pasado nada todavía_; ya ellas tuvieron bastante por un día bastante... agotador. Mantuvo la conversación en voz baja para que Yutaka no se enterara de nada.

En el momento en que Minami terminó la conversación con su madre, abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño.

"Bueno, Yutaka, terminé de lavarme los dientes, aunque tuve un pequeño percance con el cepillo, pero todo anda bien..."

Minami interrumpió su propia frase al ver un bulto enorme en una de las camas de su habitación. Pensó que era Yutaka rodeada de la manta de la cama, porque el tamaño del bulto era exactamente igual al de ella. Minami también notó un detalle en esa cama: se escuchaba a Yutaka llorando.

Minami se acercó a Yutaka y se sentó en la cama donde ella estaba.

"Minami-chan..." Yutaka murmuró entre sollozos "Ese hombre... Me quería... Dios mío... No sé lo que quería de mí... Pero..."

"Yutaka, no tienes nada que temer." Minami dijo quitando poco a poco la manta de la cama.

"Minami-chan..."

"Voy a protegerte como mejor amiga que eres para mí, Yutaka." Minami quitó finalmente la manta de la cama. Vio como a Yutaka se le caían lágrimas a montones. Minami tomó la mano de Yutaka con sus dos manos. "Te lo prometo."

Yutaka empezó a soltar muchísimas lágrimas de sus ojos cuando escuchó esa frase última. De pronto abrazó con mucha fuerza a su amiga Minami.

"¡MINAMI-CHAN!" Yutaka exclamó sin dejar de llorar "¡GRACIAS!"

"No llores más, Yutaka..." Minami le devolvió el abrazo a Yutaka, aunque un poco más tranquilo.

"¡ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA, MINAMI-CHAN!"

"Ya... Ya... Tranquila..." Minami trató de intentar relajar a Yutaka.

Durante dos minutos enteros, Minami no dejó de abrazar a su amiga desconsolada, y ésta no dejó de llorar, hasta que poco a poco Yutaka dejaba de llorar, seguidos de suspiros.

"¿Estás mejor, Yutaka?" Minami preguntó.

"C-creo que sí..." Yutaka respondió, algo más tranquila esa vez.

"Te tomo la palabra de que te protegeré de lo que sea, Yutaka."

"Pero... ¿por qué, Minami-chan?" Yutaka preguntó curiosa "Sé que somos amigas y tal, pero... ¿Por qué tanto empeño en protegerme?"

Aquella pregunta puso los pelos de punta a Minami. Ella quería proteger a Yutaka de lo que sea porque sentía algo por ella; y es amor. Amor por ella. Amor por su belleza. Amor por su carácter... Amor por Yutaka. Ya iba siendo hora de decírselo, aunque ellas hayan pasado por una mala racha.

"E-es que... Y-Yutaka..." Minami tartamudeó "Yo... Yo te quie..."

Justo en ese momento, se oye un ruido en la puerta. Se escuchaba un golpe. Y ese ruido interrumpió a Minami.

Ésta se volteó "¿Quién es?" preguntó Minami.

"¡Somos Misao y las demás!" Se escuchó la voz exclamada de Misao "¿Qué tal estáis?"

"Estamos..." Minami iba a responder, pero en ese momento miró a Yutaka... ¿Qué quería responder a la pregunta de Misao?

Yutaka se adelantó y respondió con voz inocente, como si no pasara nada "¡Estamos bien, Misao, de verdad!"

Minami puso un gesto de sorpresa cuando escuchó la respuesta de Yutaka... No esperaba que Yutaka iba a decir algo así como 'quiero irme a casa, un hombre quería violarme', pero en vez de eso, disimulaba.

"¡Vale! ¡Vamos a cenar todas juntas en la habitación de Konata y Kagami! ¿Os apuntáis?" Se escuchó la voz de Misao.

"¿Qué opinas, Yutaka? ¿Vamos para allá?" Minami preguntó a Yutaka.

"¡Claro!" Yutaka parecía dar señales de buen humor finalmente.

"¡Genial! No tardéis en venir allí, ¿vale? ¡Hasta ahorita!" Se escuchó la voz de Misao a través de la puerta.

Se escucharon los pasos de la chica a través de la puerta, de alto 'volumen' a bajo 'volumen'. Misao se alejó de la puerta de Minami y Yutaka, sin duda alguna.

Minami seguía todavía sorprendida por la respuesta que dio Yutaka a la primera pregunta de Misao.

"Yutaka..." Minami dijo.

"¿Sí, Minami-chan?" Yutaka respondió.

"¿Por qué dijiste antes que todo iba bien?"

"Pues... Bueno, no quería ser una molestia para las demás, así que respondí como si nada hubiera pasado..."

"Pero, Yutaka..."

En ese momento Yutaka abrazó a Minami.

"Minami-chan... Con sólo saber que me protegerás me basta para sentirme segura... Gracias..." Yutaka dijo.

"Yutaka..." Minami se ruborizó.

"Venga, Minami-chan." Yutaka rompió el abrazo "¿Vamos a la habitación de Konata-san?"

"Sí... Vale..."

"Oye, ¿qué era antes lo que me querías decir antes?"

"Pues... Nada."

"¿Nada de nada?"

"Nada, de verdad."

"Vale, pues vamos."

"Sí... Vamos."


	10. Capítulo 10: La partida

Misao entró a la habitación de Kagami y Konata. En la habitación estaban Kagami, Konata, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Hiyori, Patricia, y cómo no, Misao; todas en pijama. Todas ellas estaban comiendo alrededor de dos mesillas de noche juntas -formando una mesa-, tenían sándwiches, ensaladas, pollo con patatas... La variedad estaba servida.

Misao enseguida volvió con las demás en las mesillas de noche.

"¿Y bien?" Kagami preguntó "¿Cómo va la cosa? ¿Estaban o no estaban Yutaka y Minami?"

"Pues sí que estaban, y vendrán enseguida." Misao contestó.

"A saber qué les habrá pasado..." Patricia comentó.

"Eso mismo me pregunto yo." Hiyori opinó "Miyuki, ¿ella no te contó qué les pasó?"

"Bueno, ella me dijo que _algo_ había pasado, nada más." Miyuki respondió.

"¿Eso te dijo?" Hiyori preguntó, algo incrédula "¿No te contó detalles ni nada por el estilo?"

"Eso fue lo que puso en el mensaje que me mandó por móvil, ya está." Miyuki aclaró.

"Ah, bien, vale." Hiyori se conformó con la respuesta.

Todas las chicas comieron en silencio durante un rato. Poco después sonó golpes en la puerta.

"¡Entra!" Kagami exclamó.

Entraron por la habitación Yutaka y Minami. Ellas tenían la misma vestimenta que llevaban en el viaje en tren; traían una pequeña caja de galletas que compartían. Se asomaron a ver al grupo de chicas.

"¡Hola!" Yutaka saludó "¡Somos nosotras!"

"Oye, chicas, ¿qué os ha pasado antes para que vayáis al hotel?" Patricia preguntó directamente.

"¡Ah...!" A Yutaka se le apagó la voz al escuchar la pregunta.

"Estaba 'escoltando' a Yutaka, que se encontraba mal; pero ya se le pasó." Minami contestó sin dudar.

"Ah, pues haberlo dicho antes, que nos tenías a todas preocupadas." Kagami objetó.

"¿De verdad son ellas las que te preocupan de este grupo, Kagami-sama?" Konata intervino.

"¡Y tú qué sabes!" Kagami exclamó.

Yutaka miró a Minami, sorprendida por el acto que hizo; se veía que Minami comprendía las palabras de Yutaka cuando ésta decía que no quería ser una molestia para las demás. Minami le devolvió la mirada, sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Acto seguido, Yutaka sonreía.

Las demás chicas hacían sitio en la 'doble-mesa' para Minami y Yutaka y éstas se sentaron con ellas para cenar.

"Oye, Onee-chan, ¿dónde está Ayano?" Tsukasa preguntó a Kagami.

"Ayyy..." Kagami suspiró con frustración "Está yendo a la lavandería para presentarse como lavarropas, ¡estabas justo delante cuando Ayano dijo eso!"

"Uy, perdona... No lo sabía..."

"Pues ya lo sabes."

"Oye, chicas..." Minami se ponía algo colorada cuando vio que todas las chicas -salvo Yutaka y Minami misma, claro- llevaban pijama "¿Se supone que esto es una pijamada o qué?"

"Nah, llevamos pijama porque se acerca la hora de dormir; sin más." Konata respondió.

"Ah, vale." Minami respondió.

Las chicas seguían comiendo, sin novedad; a excepción de Konata, quien comía rápido su sándwich. Al rato terminó con ello, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió cerca de su maleta.

"Chicas, aquí se va a montar una buena." Konata comentó mientras abría su maleta y buscaba en ella.

"¿Eh? ¿Y eso?" Kagami preguntó curiosa.

"Por _esto_." Respondió Konata mientras sacaba y dejó mostrar una consola Wii a todas las chicas presentes en la habitación.

"**¡No me digas que has traído tu Wii aquí!**" Kagami exclamó de forma temperamental "¿Y por qué? ¿No te bastaba la DS?"

"Todo otaku que se precie debe traer por lo menos dos o tres consolas preferidas cuando se va de vacaciones, Kagamin." Konata explicó.

En ese momento, Kagami prefirió callarse.

"¿Y podremos jugar nosotras también?" Misao preguntó ilusionada "¡Jamás había jugado antes a la Wii!"

"Por supuesto, si hasta traje cuatro mandos." Konata respondió.

"¡¿Y trajiste también los cuatro mandos?" Kagami exclamó.

"Sabía que todas querían jugar a la Wii..." Respondió Konata convencida.

"Ay... Por Dios..." Kagami suspiró.

* * *

Konata estaba instalando su Wii en la televisión de la habitación suya y de Kagami. Había terminado de poner la consola, los cables de alimentación y de la tele, el sensor de movimiento... Todo lo básico para poder jugar a la consola. Ya había terminado de instalar la Wii.

"Bueno, ya está lista la Wii, chicas." Konata avisó.

"¿Pero cómo vamos a jugar en una televisión tan pequeña?" Kagami se quejó, dando conocer a las demás de que la tele era muy pequeña.

"La regla es que no hay reglas, Kagamin." Konata respondió.

"¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?" Kagami preguntó desconcertada.

"Enseguida lo sabrás..." Konata respondió.

"¿A qué juego jugaremos, Konata?" Patricia preguntó.

"Pues sólo me podía permitir el Wii Sports, así que sólo podremos jugar a ese juego." Konata respondió.

"¿Ese juego trajiste?" Hiyori se quejó "¿No podrías haber traído algo más molón?"

"Nops." Konata explicó "Me enteré en Internet que en Europa la Wii se vende junto con el Wii Sports, así que supongo que es el juego idóneo para la gente novata."

"Bueno, yo nunca he jugado a la Wii, así que resulta comprensible..." Hiyori respondió.

"Ya veréis que al final cogeréis todas el truquillo del juego." Konata animó.

Konata encendió la Wii con el botón de encendido de uno de los mandos, encendió la tele y puso el canal del AV (es decir, el canal de la Wii). "¿Quién quiere ser las primeras en jugar?" preguntó Konata.

"¡Yoo!" Misao, Hiyori y Tsukasa respondieron a la vez con alegría.

* * *

Konata, Misao, Hiyori y Tsukasa estaban jugando al tenis a dobles del juego Wii Sports. Aunque qué decir, ya estaban terminando. Konata e Hiyori iban en un equipo, y Misao y Tsukasa en otro.

"Vale, Hiyori, si puntuamos ésta, ganamos." Konata resumió.

"Claro, claro... ¡Me estoy divirtiendo con este pedazo de juego!" Hiyori admitió, aunque jadeando, por la de fuerza que usó para simular su mando de Wii como si fuera la raqueta.

"¡Eh, chicas, mirad! ¡Konata e Hiyori nos están ganando!" Misao exclamó con optimismo.

"Deja de presumir de perder y lanza la pelota de una vez." Kagami respondió rotundamente.

Misao dio servicio a la pelota, dando a continuar el partido. Hiyori, que estaba cerca de la red en el otro campo, golpeó a la pelota, haciendo que ésta llegue de vuelta al campo de Misao y Tsukasa. Ésta, que estaba cerca de la red en el equipo de Misao, golpeó sin pensárselo a la pelota.

La pelota, debido al golpe de Tsukasa, llegó al campo de Konata y de Hiyori... Pero en el lado de fuera, donde la pelota aterrizó y dio falta, lo cual lleva otro punto más para el equipo de Konata e Hiyori y su victoria.

"¡Toma! ¡Hemos ganado!" Konata exclamó.

"¡Sí, chócala!" Hiyori alzó la mano enfrente de Konata, y ésta chocó su mano con la de Hiyori; así chocaron esas cinco.

"Onee-chan... Perdimos..." Tsukasa dijo con tono triste.

"Sí ya lo sabía..." Kagami respondió.

"¿Quién más quiere unirse?" Konata preguntó, con aires de superioridad.

Entre las chicas que estaban, una de ellas dio un paso adelante, y ésa fue Kagami.

"¡Genial! Vamos en el mismo equipo, ¿no?" Konata preguntó.

"De ninguna manera. Yo contra ti." Kagami respondió de forma rotunda.

La mayoría de las chicas que estaban ahí presentes dijeron un "¡Dios mío!", "¡Wooow!" y "¡Madre mía!". Iba a producirse un gran espectáculo.

"¡Vaaaya! La tsundere Kagami tiene el valor de enfrentarse a mí. ¿Alguien se quiere apuntar?" Konata preguntó ansiosa.

"Yo me voy en tu equipo, Kona-chan." Yutaka se animó "Aunque sea para hacer compañía."

"Yo voy a tu equipo, Kagami..." Minami se animó en el momento de ver a Yutaka en acción.

"Muy bien, yo con Yutaka contra Kagamin y Minami. Hecho." Konata resumió "¡Empecemos la partida!"

De repente, se abrió la puerta. Entró Ayano, y mostraba una cara alegre; muy alegre, de hecho. Cerró la puerta al entrar.

"Ah, hola, Ayano. ¿Qué tal fue la entrevista de trabajo?" Kagami preguntó.

"¡Me ha salido más que genial, de verdad!" Ayano respondió aliviada, pero excitada a la vez.

"¡Eh, bien hecho, Ayano!" Kagami le felicitó.

"¡Estupendo, Ayano!" Misao dijo "¡Ponte aquí conmigo, se avecina una partida prometedora con la Wii!"

La partida entre la otaku y la chica normal y entre la 'niña pequeña' y su protectora, empezaba a ser interesante. Ambos equipos tenían 2 sets y 40 puntos. El partido estaba por durar 15 minutos enteros.

"Bueno, Minami, hay que aguantar, ¡esa partida ya es nuestra!" Kagami animó, aunque jadeando.

"Eres muy buena, Kagamin..." Konata dijo "Pero yo soy mejor..."

El servicio era para Minami. Sirvió la pelota con éxito; pero Yutaka, que estaba cerca de la red -en el otro campo- golpeó a la pelota demasiado pronto que hizo que ésa fuese para el lado de fuera de Minami y Kagami, dando un punto para ese último equipo.

"¡Punto de ventaja; ahora sí que ganaremos!" Kagami exclamó.

Nadie más dijo nada; todas estaban pendientes de lo que iba a pasar, pues podría pasar cualquier cosa.

Sirvió de nuevo Minami la pelota, y el partido siguió como si fuera uno normal, aunque Kagami y Konata estaban cerca de la red en distintos equipos, golpeando cada una y devolviendo consecutivamente la pelota a cada segundo que pasó. Todas estaban atentas a lo que podía pasar, hasta que se escuchó algo fuera de lo común:

"Oh, sí..."

Todas las chicas se voltearon hacia la dirección de donde provino el gemido. Era Ayano, a la que Misao le estaba haciendo masajes.

"¡Ahora!" Kagami pensó y golpeó a la pelota hacia el equipo contrario.

Kagami aprovechaba ese momento de distracción de las demás para poder alcanzar un propósito temporal: la victoria de su equipo.

"¡Eh! ¡No vale!" Konata exclamó "¡Nos distrajiste con tu gemido, Ayano!

"Estaba disfrutando con mi masaje, ¿acaso no tiene derecho a gemir cuando quiera?" Misao replicó.

"No... Me puedo creer... ¡De que haya ganado a Konata en un juego!" Kagami exclamó con alegría.

"¡Pero hiciste trampas, Kagamin!" Konata respondió.

"¡¿Qué? ¡Si tú te aprovechaste de errores jugables del juego para ganarnos al principio del partido!" Kagami exclamó.

"Eso no es nada." Konata respondió "Una cosa es aprovecharse del entorno del juego y otra cosa es aprovecharse del entorno de la vida real."

"Sí, claro, no dirías lo mismo si te aprovecharas de lo último." Kagami replicó.

"Bueno, bueno, no pelearse, chicas, que se está haciendo tarde, y deberíamos irnos a la cama." Miyuki sugirió.

"Tienes razón, Yuki-chan." Tsukasa dijo.

"De acuerdo, recojamos nuestras cosas y vámonos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones." Kagami dijo.


	11. Capítulo 11: A dormir

Después de que las chicas recogían sus cosas y tiraban los restos de comida en la papelera que había en el cuarto de baño de Kagami y Konata, cada pareja de chicas iba a cada respectiva habitación.

"La primera vez que me ganas en un videojuego..." Konata dijo, sorprendida por lo pasado "¡Esta vez tengo una excusa para llamarte Kagami-sama!"

"Venga, va." Kagami se puso a buscar en su maleta "¿Dónde están mis ropas de pijama?"

"Kagami-sama, ¿ya no recuerdas que durante toda la partida _todas_teníamos ropas de pijama salvo Ayano, Minami y Yutaka?"

"Esteeee..." Kagami se ruborizó ante semejante error; se dio cuenta que llevaba sus propios pijamas "Vaya, no me daba cuenta..."

"Mmmm... Esta Kagami en plan _moe_ no me gusta, prefiero la otra versión."

"¡A CALLAR, KONATA!"

Kagami se metió en su cama y se acostó con sus edredones. Intentó relajarse, pese a los malos momentos y los buenos momentos que tuvo ese día: el viaje, los cortes con Konata, la playa, la partida a la Wii... Hizo muchísimas cosas en un sólo día, quizá demasiadas.

Konata hizo lo mismo que Kagami, pero en la cama de Konata y trayéndose consigo un doujin Yaoi y leyéndolo. Kagami vio con discreción lo que estaba leyendo Konata y observó atentamente un dibujo de dos chicos besándose.

"¡Ah!" Kagami se sobresaltó al ver ese dibujo "¡No me digas que también te trajiste un cómic de... ¡de esa temática!"

"¿A ti te gusta el Yaoi, Kagamin?" Konata preguntó directamente, como siempre.

"¡Eh...!" Kagami se ruborizó de pronto, pensando en una respuesta "Bueno, no he visto casi nunca ningún cómic Yaoi, pero tengo que decir que es curioso eso, ¿sabes?"

"O sea, que te gusta, ¿no?"

"¡No es eso! ¡De hecho, no he visto ningún cómic Yaoi en la vida!"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí." Kagami se dispuso a ponerse cómoda en la cama "Venga, mañana será otro día, así que buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, Kagami-sama." Y Konata apagó la luz con un botón cerca, cerró los ojos y empezó a dormir.

Kagami observó la cara de Konata durmiendo, y no pudo evitar dejar de mirarlo... porque era hermosa, al menos para Kagami. Después sintió algo de cansancio en la vista, y de pronto empezó a dormir también.

* * *

"¿Y sobre qué vas a hacer el doujin, Hiyori?" Patricia le preguntó a Hiyori, la cual ésta estaba con su ordenador portátil dibujando con un tablet.

"Pues... Bueno, me he inspirado en Minami y Yutaka para hacer una historia sobre dos chicas que se conocen un día en la playa y tal." Hiyori explicó "Tengo pensado el argumento y creo que esto último será más importante que cualquier otro concepto en el doujin."

"Aparte de que sea Yuri, ¿verdad, Hiyorin?"

"Aghh... Bueno, esto también será importante, claro..."

"¿Y cómo vas a publicarlo? Creo que aquí no hay ningún comiket..."

"Bueno, bueno, todavía tengo que improvisar, a ver cómo saldrá el proyecto."

Patricia se acercó a donde Hiyori con el ordenador y se paró a verla dibujando. Hiyori estaba dibujando a dos chicas en traje de baño muy similares a Yutaka y a Minami en todos los aspectos -hasta en la edad. Los dibujaba a la perfección total.

"Hiyori..." Patricia le llamó.

"Dime." Hiyori respondió.

"Si esto va a ser Yuri, ¿realmente eres capaz de plasmar el placer de dos chicas haciéndolo?"

"No es la primera vez que hago un Yuri, así que no me será difícil."

"Pero una vez me contaste que tus anteriores doujins Yuri eran negativamente criticados por la 'falta de credibilidad' en el carácter de los personajes, ¿verdad?"

"Agh... ¡Mierda, eso es cierto!" Hiyori guardó el trabajo de su futuro cómic en el laptop, lo apagó y lo cerró "No soy capaz de mantener una realidad Yuri en ningún cómic..."

"¿Cuál crees que sería el fallo en ti y en esos cómics?" Patricia preguntó.

Un breve silencio invadía la habitación. Hiyori se ruborizó mucho, por lo que iba a responder a Patricia.

"N-Nunca he tenido relaciones con una chica..." Hiyori admitió.

"Ahhh, ya veo por dónde vas, Hiyorin." Patricia explicó "Dices que no puedes plasmar la realidad de una relación entre chicas porque no has experimentado una relación con una chica, ¿verdad?"

Hiyori asintió la cabeza varias veces, muy avergonzada de lo que dijo.

"Ya veo..." Patricia mentalizó.

"Además, el comiket me ofreció sólo una oportunidad más para hacerlo bien, y si lo hago mal... ¡Chafaré el mercado de doujins y me echarán del negocio de por vida!" Hiyori exclamó, desesperada.

"¡Hala! ¡Eso sí que es un problema de los gordos!" Patricia respondió sorprendida.

"Sí... Dibujar es mi vida, y vivo de ello, pero... no sé qué hacer para mejorar la realidad Yuri..."

Hiyori se levantó de la silla del escritorio y se echó boca abajo a una de las camas de la habitación en la que están, parecía que iba a llorar...

Enseguida la mente de Patricia empezó a trabajar rápidamente: si Hiyori no ha podido experimentar una relación con una chica, normal que no pueda hacer creíbles los doujins Yuri de Hiyori. Esto conllevó a una fuerte crítica negativa y a un ultimátum en el comiket de Hiyori. Esto puede ser, a primera vista, una consecuencia inevitable...

...pero Patricia no pensó en eso último.

Patricia se acercó a Hiyori, se quitó la camiseta de pijamas que tuvo puesta, dejando al descubierto su sujetador. Se sienta en la cama opuesta a la de Hiyori, fingiendo estar intentando quitarse su sujetador con las manos en su espalda, simuló unos quejidos:

"Mecachis, no se quiere quitar..." Patricia dijo, haciendo que se entere Hiyori.

Hiyori le vio a Patricia con las manos en la espalda "¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Patricia?"

"Ese sujetador es difícil de quitárselo..." Patricia dijo con tono de estar cansada de un problema, se dio la vuelta de manera que su espalda estuviera enfrente de Hiyori "¿Me ayudas?"

En ese momento, Hiyori se puso tan roja como un tomate. No se esperaba que le pidiesen algo tan sencillo que puede hacer una mujer, pero suponía que eso era un problema que todas tienen, así que accedió.

"Eh... De acuerdo..." Respondió Hiyori, aún colorada.

Hiyori se limitó a poner sus dedos en la parte trasera del sujetador de Patricia, ahí se detuvo un momento.

"_Ah... ¿Qué es esta sensación que de repente me invade...?_" Hiyori pensó "_¿Es inquietud? ¿Desesperación __por el comiket? ¿Una prueba de amistad? ¿O será...?_"

La mirada de Hiyori pasó a convertirse en ojos como platos.

"_¡¿Será __**amor**__?_" Hiyori pensó súbitamente "_¡No creo que sienta esto por una chica! ¡Tiene que ser un sueño; un maldito sueño!_" Hiyori vio los broches del sujetador de Patricia y se dio cuenta de que estaba paralizada antes "_¡Ah, Dios; que estoy en mitad de esto! Mejor lo hago antes, no quiero que Patricia piense cosas raras..._"

Enseguida, Hiyori quitó sin dificultad alguna la parte trasera del sujetador de Patricia.

"Vale, con esto ya está." Hiyori dijo.

"Gracias." Patricia dijo.

"¿Y a qué vino esto de quitarse el sujetador?" Hiyori preguntó, intrigada.

"Pues porque dormir con sujetador es incómodo, ¿sabes?"

"Pues haberlo hecho antes, mujer, ¿qué fue lo que..."

La pregunta de Hiyori fue interrumpida por la acción de Patricia: ésta se dio la vuelta, dejando al descubierto de la visión de Hiyori los pechos de Patricia, y cogió su camiseta de pijama y se lo puso.

Lo que vio Hiyori fue casi inevitable de ver: vio los pechos de su propia compañera de piso y amiga Patricia. Eso le hizo sentir incómoda, pero a la vez le hizo conocer un placer que jamás sintió antes.

"¿Decías?" Patricia hizo la vista gorda a Hiyori.

"Este... Te..." Hiyori, muy ruborizada, intentó responder a la pregunta breve de Patricia "Bueno, bueno... No es nada importante..."

"Ah, bien, vale." Patricia sonrió, se fue a su cama y se acostó en ella "Se está haciendo tarde, así que más vale que empecemos ya a dormir si queremos estar con las pilas activadas por la mañana."

"Eh... De acuerdo." Hiyori se acostó en la otra cama y apagó la luz con un botón que tenía cerca "Buenas noches, Patricia."

"Dulces sueños, Hiyori-chan."

Aquello último dejó pálida a Hiyori. Últimamente Patricia se estaba comportando de una forma extraña: le pide a Hiyori que le desabroche su sujetador, le enseñó sus pechos a Hiyori, le dice 'dulces sueños' y le añade el sufijo 'chan' a su nombre.

La pregunta que se hizo Hiyori fue ésta: ¿Qué ha pasado para que Patricia se comporte así? Por el momento sólo intentó dormir tranquila.

* * *

Ayano se estaba cambiando en la habitación suya y de Misao. Misao estaba tendida en una de las camas sin quitar ojo a Ayano, especialmente cuando ella estaba en ropa interior. Cuando Ayano terminó de cambiarse a sus ropas de pijama y se volteó, Misao hizo como si estuviera yendo a la cama de manera que Ayano no piense que Misao le ha estado mirando mientras se estaba cambiando. Ayano se fue para su cama y se acostó en ella.

"Eh, Ayano..."

"¿Sí, Misao?"

"Te has lucido con ese gemido en la partida entre Kagami y Konata, ¿eh?"

"Eh... Sí, bueno..." Ayano se ruborizó.

"_Sí, bueno..._ ¿Qué más?"

"Sabes, en realidad disfrutaba mucho de tu masaje, Misao."

"¿En serio?" Misao se sorprendió un poco.

"Sí, y..." Ayano se ruborizó "Me gustaría tener más de esos masajes tuyos..."

En ese momento, Misao saltó sobre la cama de Ayano, donde estaba ella encima; y empezó a abrazarle como loca a Ayano dándole besos en su mejilla.

"¡WAAAHH!" Misao exclamó, sin dejar de besarle a Ayano -en la mejilla- "¡CUENTA CONMIGO, AMIGA!"

"Eh... Sí... Claro..." Ayano no hizo más que ruborizarse "Venga, vámonos a dormir..."

* * *

Miyuki y Tsukasa estaban en su habitación. Miyuki estaba reposada en una de las camas de la habitación. Tsukasa estaba buscando en su maleta su teléfono móvil.

"Es increíble que Onee-chan haya ganado a Kona-chan, ¿no crees, Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa comentó.

"Sí, es asombroso." Miyuki respondió "De verdad."

"¿...dónde estará mi móvil? ¡Recuerdo haberlo dejado aquí!"

"¿Y para qué quieres tu móvil, Tsukasa?"

"Es que me gusta ese tono de móvil que sonaba en la playa, ya sabes, una melodía de piano... Y me gustaría que me lo pasaras por_Bluetooth_."

"Ah, sí; quieres tenerlo, ¿verdad?"

"Claro." Tsukasa cogió su teléfono móvil del fondo de su maleta "¡Ya está! ¡Lo encontré!"

"¡Genial!" Miyuki coge su teléfono móvil de la mesilla de noche "Activa la opción de _Bluetooth_, que ya te envío el archivo."

"Espera que me acerco, que seguro que gastamos menos batería... ¡Oh!"

Tsukasa se acercaba a Miyuki tan ilusionada, pero al pie de la cama de Miyuki pisa unas sandalias del suelo y pierde el equilibrio que cae directamente sobre Miyuki cara a cara.

Las miradas de Miyuki y Tsukasa se encontraban entre sí. Se miraron a los ojos, de manera paralizada, hasta el punto de que ellas se enrojecieron y Tsukasa se levantó de la cama de Miyuki y de ella.

"¡Perdón por este incidente, Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa se disculpó, todavía ruborizada.

"No hace falta que te disculpes, Tsukasa..." Miyuki pidió, también ruborizada, se centró en su móvil, para buscar el archivo "Venga, activa el Bluetooth, que te mando la música..."

"¡No!" Tsukasa exclamó, metiéndose en la otra cama "¡Tengo mucho sueño, así que me voy a dormir, buenas noches!" ella dijo todo eso de una forma muy rápida y apagó la luz con un botón que tenía al lado de la cama.

Miyuki todavía estaba intentando asimilar lo que pasó desde 'el momento cercano' entre ella y Tsukasa. Parecería que Tsukasa tuviera en contra de las relaciones lésbicas; o que ella estuviera muy, _pero que muy_ avergonzada de lo sucedido.

"_Bueno, intentaré dormir esta vez y cuando pueda, mañana aclararé las cosas con Tsukasa._" Miyuki pensó y se puso a dormir.

* * *

Minami y Yutaka llevaban puestas el pijama, estaban acostadas en sus respectivas camas de la habitación. Minami estaba leyendo su libro de gimnasia, mientras que Yutaka estaba jugando a la Nintendo DS que le tomó prestada a Konata.

Yutaka, de pronto, se fijó en el libro que estaba leyendo Minami.

"¿Qué es, Minami-chan?" Yutaka preguntó.

"Estoy aprendiendo acerca de cómo reaccionar ante una persona que se ahoga en el agua." Minami respondió "Podría salvar muchas vidas así."

"¡Anda! ¡Muy inteligente por tu parte, Minami-chan!"

"Bueno, ya debemos ir acostándonos. Así que deberíamos dormir ya." Minami guardó su libro en la mesilla de noche que tenía al lado.

"Sí, me parece bien." Yutaka guardó su Nintendo DS encima del libro de Minami.

"Buenas noches, Yutaka." Minami apagó la luz.

"Buenas noches, Minami-chan." Yutaka empezó a dormir.

"_Minami-chan..._" Minami pensó "_Qué bonito suena así..._" Y empezó a dormir, eso sí, con una sonrisa que no era capaz de desaparecer esta noche...


	12. Capítulo 12: Buenos días

7:30 de la mañana, indicó el reloj de Kagami.

Kagami, como de costumbre en su día a día, abrió los ojos, miró hacia la ventana donde de allí provino la luz solar.

"_Ya es de día... Hora de levantarse._" Kagami pensó para sí misma.

En cuanto Kagami se giró para al lado donde estaba la otra cama, y vio que esa cama estaba vacía y sin hacer.

"¿Eh...? ¿Konata?" Kagami probó a llamar.

"Buenos días, Kagami-sama." Konata la saludó.

"Buenos días..." Kagami respondió y se levantó de la cama "Me preguntaba qué estabas haciendo si madrugas an... ¡AAAAHHHH!"

Kagami se llevó una buena sorpresa definida como una caída al suelo de culo y echándose para detrás pegándose a la pared. Vio que Konata estaba jugando a un juego de la Wii, utilizando el mando como si fuera un mando de toda la vida, pero esa no era la sorpresa.

La sorpresa fue que vio que Konata llevaba pantalón de pijama... y nada más, y menos por la parte de arriba: no llevaba sujetador. Al menos vio a Konata de espaldas, por fortuna para Kagami...

"¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?" Kagami exclamó.

"¿Amm? ¿A qué te refieres?" Konata preguntó, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de la tele, donde estaba jugando a la Wii.

"¡No llevas sujetador!" Kagami especificó "¡No estás sola en esta habitación, sabes!"

"Aaahhh, ¿pero ya es por la mañana?"

"A ver, a ver..." Kagami intentó relajarse "¿Cuándo te levantaste?"

"Hace dos horas." Konata respondió, sin dejar de mirar a la tele.

"¡Dos horas! ¿Y cómo lo haces para jugar sin despertarme?"

"Fácil: pongo el volumen en _mute_ y ya está hecho."

"Bueno... Te entiendo, esa conciencia dentro de nosotros que nos pide no despertar a todos los vecinos y..." Kagami pronunció.

"¿Me entiendes, Kagamin?" Konata le interrumpió y esta vez pausó la partida y se dio la vuelta entera mirando hacia Kagami y se acercó a ella se forma lenta y sensual. Kagami, inevitablemente, miró los pechos diminutos de Konata.

"¡AHHH! ¡Ponte algo, por Dios!" Kagami exclamó ruborizada, hipnotizada ante los pechos de Konata.

"Mmm... Estás hipnotizada ante mi esbelta figura, Kagaminya, sé que te puedo conquistar..." Konata dijo con el tono al estilo 'Marimite' y sin dejar de acercarse lentamente hacia Kagami.

A Kagami ya le empezaba a sangrar la nariz, ocultó con su mano en la ídem la sangre que estaba echando. Kagami obtuvo lo que deseaba: Konata. Pero no era así como quería ganarse su corazón, sino de una forma mucho más 'normal'... aunque no lo sepa.

Kagami decidió esquivar a Konata por el momento, porque no quiere declararse de esta forma, tal como están las cosas con Konata. Así que lo que hizo fue hacerse 'la-que-quiere-escaquearse-de-los-problemas' y punto.

"¡Pero qué dices, mujer, si yo no soy así!" Kagami se echó para una esquina de la habitación, intentando vanamente alejarse de Konata.

"Tú eres _tsundere_, Kagamin..." Konata no paraba de acercarse lenta y peligrosamente a Kagami "Conozco a las t_sundere_; pronto serás **MÍA**."

Konata, en cuanto estaba a un palmo de distancia con Kagami, puso sus manos en la cabeza de Kagami. Ésta estaba muy hipnotizada a Konata, nunca la había visto así.

"**Mía. Para siempre.**" Konata repitió.

"_Madre mía... ¿Qué hacer...?_" Kagami pensó "_Yo ya no puedo echarme atrás, ella ya me ha pillado._"

Konata cerró sus ojos y acercó poco a poco su boca con la de Kagami para poder besarla.

"_¡Me va a besar!_" Pensó Kagami desesperadamente "_¡Me va a besar! Siempre esperé esto, pero no de esta manera... Bueno, cuando hay que fastidiarse, hay que fastidiarse... Vamos allá._"

Kagami cerró los ojos preparándose para el primer beso que compartirá con Konata. Las bocas de las chicas estaban muy cerca entre sí, a punto de dar el siguiente paso...

...hasta que unos golpes de la puerta sonaron.

"¡Onee-chan! ¿Estás despierta?" La voz de Tsukasa se escuchó.

Al instante, Kagami empujó a Konata a un lado, recuperando su 'consciencia' para poder responder a su hermana Tsukasa sin levantar sospechas.

"¡Sí, estoy despierta!" Respondió Kagami con normalidad.

"De acuerdo, reúnete con las demás en la entrada del hotel. ¿Vale?" Indicó la voz de Tsukasa.

"Entendido."

"Vale, ¡nos vemos!"

Un momento de silencio invadía la habitación.

"Kagaminya..." Konata dijo con tono de '_anímate_'.

"...qué..." Kagami dijo con un tono un poco brusco.

"¿Te gustó?"

"¡Ya vale! Eso último ha estado cerca; Tsukasa casi nos descubre, ¡así que vístete de una maldita vez! Nos vamos **YA**."

* * *

Las demás chicas, salvo Ayano, estaban esperando a Kagami y a Konata en la entrada principal del hotel. Ya llevaban esperando 8 minutos.

"Hay que ver cuánto tardan esas dooos..." Misao comentó.

"Y eso que me dijo Onee-chan que estaba despierta." Tsukasa respondió.

"Ya deberían haber llegado a estas alturas..." Hiyori comentó.

"¡Espera! ¡Ya vienen!" Miyuki alcanzó a ver a Kagami y a Konata.

Las chicas vieron llegar a Kagami y Konata, éstas le dieron las llaves de su habitación al recepcionista y se acercaron a las demás chicas.

"¡Buenos días!" Konata saludó.

"Buenos días, Konata." Miyuki respondió.

"¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?" Misao preguntó directamente.

"Estábamos haciendo las camas, ¿tiene eso algo de malo?" Kagami respondió.

"¡¿En serio que has hecho eso?" Misao se sorprendió "¿No recuerdas que a las 9 de la mañana hay limpieza de las habitaciones del hotel todos los días para los empleados? ¡No tuviste que haberlo hecho!"

"Bueno... No lo sabía, pero por lo menos le ahorraré trabajo a esa gente." Kagami respondió.

"Venga, ¿vamos a desayunar en una cafetería?" Miyuki animó.

"¿Tú conoces un sitio donde comer por aquí, Yuki-san?" Yutaka preguntó.

"Ayano me enseñó uno que está a unas cuantas calles de aquí, y allí las cosas están a muy buen de precio." Miyuki explicó.

"Hablando de Ayano..." Tsukasa preguntó "¿Alguien sabe de ella? Es que no la veo..."

"Se fue a trabajar a la dichosa lavandería..." Misao respondió "Y yo que quería estar con ella..."

"Bueno, ya trabajarás con ella por la mañana, aunque para ello deberías hacer pronto tu currículum para presentarte esta tarde a la lavandería." Kagami explicó.

"¡Joooo! ¡Yo no quiero trabajar para luego trabajar en serio!" Misao se quejó.

"¿Quieres estar con Ayano, sí o no?"

"Jooo... Sí..."

"Pues entonces hazlo... pero cuando volvamos aquí."

* * *

Miyuki lideró el grupo de chicas, porque decía que conocía el camino hacia la cafetería mencionado por Ayano.

"Ya estamos a punto de llegar, sólo tenemos que seguir todo recto, pasar el próximo cruce y ya está." Miyuki resumió.

"¿Sólo eso?" Kagami quería asegurarse.

"Sí." Miyuki respondió.

"Tíiipico de Kagami-sama..." Dijo Konata, con una sonrisa de condescendencia.

"¡Que te calles!" Kagami gritó "¡Ya he tenido suficiente con lo de esta mañana!"

"¿Eh?" Tsukasa preguntó "¿Qué pasó esta mañana, Onee-chan?"

"Pues que..." Konata iba a responder, pero Kagami, ruborizada, le tapó la boca.

"NO PASÓ NADA." Kagami respondió.

"¡Venga, deja que lo cuente Konata!" Misao separó a Konata y a Kagami para que no le pueda tapar la boca a Konata. "¡Venga, Konata, cuéntalo!"

"Bueno, pues yo estaba jugando a un juego en la Wii..." Konata explicó.

En ese momento, Kagami se tapó los oídos con las manos para no escuchar la explicación de Konata. No escuchaba nada; sólo escuchó los latidos rápidos de su corazón.

Kagami entonces vio las reacciones de las chicas cuando Konata terminó -suponía ella. Entonces se quitó las manos de los oídos. Las reacciones de las chicas eran boquiabiertas y con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Vale... Sí... Digan lo que quieran..." Kagami murmuró, ruborizada "Aunque debo decir que fue ella la que empezó..."

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando le borraste su Mii de la Wii?" Misao exclamó.

"Este... ¿Qué?" Kagami miró a Konata por casualidad y ésta le guiñó un ojo, enseguida entendió toda la situación y decidió seguir la corriente "Eh... ¡Yo estaba algo celosa de sus victorias del Wii Sports, ya está!"

"¡Anda ya, eso no es excusa!" Misao exclamó.

"Ayyy, Kagamin..." Dijo Konata mientras le apretaba un moflete a Kagami "Esa clase de cosas no se haceeen."

"¡Ay! ¡Me haces daño, Konata!" Kagami siguió la corriente, fingiendo estar sufriendo daño.

"¡Es lo que te mereces, mujer!" Misao exclamó.

"Bueno, bueno; no nos pongamos así." Miyuki intervino "La cafetería ya la tenemos delante."

Efectivamente, las chicas ya habían llegado a la cafetería que Ayano mencionó a Miyuki. Parecía una cafetería normal y corriente, el escaparate era de cristal y a través de ahí vieron que había poca gente, pero suficientes mesas para que las 9 chicas presentes pudieran desayunar en condiciones.

"¡Genial, vamos allá!" Tsukasa animó.

De pronto, el estómago de Kagami empezó a rugir inesperadamente.

"Se nota que Kagami-sama hizo 'un poco' de dieta últimamente..." Dijo Konata, de forma irónica.

"¡Cállate! ¿Y tú qué sabes...?" Kagami exclamó.


	13. Capítulo 13: La cafetería

Las chicas entraron a la cafetería. La cafetería tenía un diseño muy occidental y europeo, y la poca gente que había resultaba ser europea. Tsukasa empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

"Oye, Yuki-chan... ¿estás segura que Ayano te dio la cafetería adecuada?" Tsukasa susurró para no quedar mal ante todos.

"Bueno, es la única que conoció Ayano, supongo que ya es algo." Miyuki respondió.

"Es sólo una cafetería distinta a los de los japoneses, ¿no les vale con eso?" Kagami comentó.

"Tienes razón, Onee-chan. Vamos a sentarnos en una mesa." Tsukasa respondió.

"¿Pero qué mesa, Tsukasa?" Misao replicó "¡Si sólo hay mesas para cuatro!"

"Esto se resuelve fácilmente: juntamos dos o tres mesas y ponemos nuestras sillas alrededor." Kagami respondió.

"¡Anda!" Konata exclamó "¡Qué lista eres, Kagamin! Va a haber competencia con Miyuki-san."

"Exagerada..." Kagami murmuró "Tampoco es para tanto..."

Las chicas se pusieron manos a la obra: juntaron cuatro mesas y pusieron alrededor de ellas nueve sillas; enseguida tomaron asiento. Las chicas no llamaron para nada la atención del resto de la gente en la cafetería.

"Ahhh... Es emocionante descubrir sitios nuevos..." Yutaka comentó "¿No crees, Minami-chan?"

"Sí, por supuesto." Minami respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Ah, sí?" Konata preguntó "¿Y por qué?"

"Pues porque cada vez que vas a un sitio nuevo, te entra una sensación de realizada, o satisfacción moral, ¿sabes?" Yutaka explicó.

"¡Ah, sí! ¡Te entiendo!" Konata respondió "¡Es como si en el MMORPG exploras mazmorras, bosques, o ciudades que no visitaste antes y te rellena la barra de experiencia! Además de que consigues logros, claro."

"¿...ein?" Yutaka no entendió nada.

"Me gustaría ver el día en que dejases de hacer referencia a algún videojuego..." Kagami le dijo a Konata.

"Quién sabe, todo es posible, Kagami-sama." Konata respondió.

"_Algún día... Quién sabe..._" Kagami murmuró.

"Oye, Kagami, sólo un pequeño detalle..." Misao intervino.

"Dime." Kagami dijo.

"¿Ya no te molesta el _Kagami-sama_?" Misao preguntó.

Kagami se puso muy ruborizada al escuchar la pregunta de Misao. Sí, ya no le molesta el 'Kagami-sama', pero le dio vergüenza decirlo delante de todas. El cerebrito de Kagami se puso a trabajar desesperadamente en una respuesta adecuada.

"Eh... Bueno... Pues..." Kagami tartamudeó, y más cuando vio que Konata le estaba observando con una sonrisa que le pondría incómodo a cualquiera.

"¿Y bien? ¿No te molesta?" Insistió Misao.

"Eh... No es que me molesta..." Kagami mintió "Me sigue molestando, pero lo paso por alto; lo ignoro." Kagami le guiñó un ojo a Konata discretamente.

"¿Ah, sí? Pues yo pensaba en que ya no te molestaba..." Misao comentó.

"Pues no." Kagami aclaró.

De pronto, una de las camareras se acercó al grupo de chicas y les entregó a cada una el menú del restaurante.

"Aquí tienen el menú." Dijo la camarera "Cuando hayan decidido, me llaman, ¿vale?"

"De acuerdo." Miyuki respondió.

La camarera volvió a la barra, dejando decidir a las chicas lo que van a comer. Las chicas cogieron los menús y los echaron un vistazo.

"¡Huy!" Konata se alarmó "¡No está mi postre favorito!"

"No vas a comer dulces para toda la vida, sabes..." Kagami objetó.

"¡Pero no sale el curry como plato principal!" Konata exclamó.

"Bueno, en eso no te lo discuto." Kagami dijo.

"Chicas, por lo visto esto es un restaurante español." Miyuki anunció.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?" Tsukasa preguntó.

"Porque en este menú sólo sale platos típicos en España." Miyuki respondió.

"¿Pero tú cómo lo sabes?" Kagami dijo.

"Bueno, no es para tanto, alguna de nosotras -aparte de mí- se hubiera dado cuenta antes. Mirad el entorno." Miyuki dijo.

Las chicas miraron alrededor suyas: vieron muchas banderas de España colgadas en las lámparas de techo; la bandera de tres líneas horizontales, dos rojos arriba y abajo y amarillo en el centro.

"Ahhhh, las banderas de España, ¿no?" Kagami lo pilló.

"Claro; si lo dimos en clase de geografía, ¿recuerdan?" Miyuki aclaró.

"Yo sí, ¿y vosotras?" Kagami dijo.

Minami levantó la mano. Era la única.

"¡¿Sólo tres de nosotras conocemos la bandera de España?" Kagami exclamó "Desde luego, como trabajéis en el extranjero los vais a pasar canutas..."

"¡Anda ya, qué tontería! ¡Si yo no tengo intención de trabajar en el extranjero!" Konata replicó.

Kagami prefirió quedarse callada en vez de replicar, porque pensó que una discusión de esa clase no conllevaría a nada.

* * *

Más tarde, las chicas terminaron sus respectivas comidas que pidieron, pagaron y salieron de la cafetería.

"Oye, después de todo esa tortilla estuvo muy buena, ¿eh?" Kagami comentó.

"Ten cuidado con viciarte a la tortilla, que tiene muchas calorías." Konata replicó.

"¡Ya vale!" Kagami exclamó "No tiene muchas calorías, ¿verdad, Miyuki?"

"Bueno, si la tortilla se elabora con patatas fritas, entonces sí que tiene muchas calorías." Miyuki respondió.

"¿Qué te dije, Kagami-sama?" Konata remató.

"Que te calles..." Kagami murmuró, con la cabeza hundida de vergüenza.

"Hey, son las 10 de la mañana, ¿qué opinan si damos una vuelta por la ciudad?" Hiyori sugirió.

"¡Increíble! ¡Eso es una gran idea!" Yutaka admiró.

"Claro, y así conocemos mundo, tiendas y tal." Hiyori afirmó.

"Una buena razón para dar una vuelta, ¿eh, Hiyorin?" Konata dijo.

"Que no es para tanto, chicas..." Hiyori empezó a ruborizarse.

"¿Tantos cumplidos se merece esta idea?" Kagami dijo, rotundamente.

El resto de las chicas, especialmente Hiyori se quedaron paralizadas ante la 'ofensiva' respuesta de Kagami. Repentinamente cambió de parecer:

"¡Pero es una buena idea, supongo!" Kagami improvisó.

"La demonio ha vuelto, chicas..." Konata dijo.

"¡A callar!" Kagami exclamó.


	14. Capítulo 14: Un secreto

El grupo de chicas (exceptuando a Ayano, como bien sabemos) decidió dar un paseo por el barrio a sugerencia de Hiyori.

"¡¿Cuándo vas a dejar de compararme con un demonio, Konata?" Kagami exclamó.

"La _tsundere_ viene de nuevo, chicas..." Konata dijo condescendientemente.

"¡Ya vale con tanto _tsundere_, mujer!" Kagami gritó.

"Si ya no te molesta el _Kagami-sama_, entonces ¿por qué te sigue molestando mis demás adjetivos?" Konata dio en el clavo.

"**¡AGGHHHH! ¡ME VAS A VOLVER LOCAAAA!**" Kagami gritó.

"¿En serioooo?" Konata simuló estar seducida por Kagami y le dio un abrazo de oso amoroso a Kagami "¡Tú también me vuelves loca, Kagaminya!"

Las demás chicas estaban alucinando en colores con la actuación de Konata con Kagami. Tsukasa y Yutaka estaban ruborizadas, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo; Minami y Patricia se mostraban un poco indiferentes; Hiyori, Patricia y Misao estaban disfrutando con sonrisotas de oreja a oreja de la actuación -sólo faltaría una bolsa de palomitas para rematar.

"¡Basta...!" Kagami se ruborizó en cantidades extremas e intentó zafarse de Konata, aunque sin mucho éxito.

"Ya vale de hacer teleteatro, chicas." Patricia dijo "Prosigamos con nuestro paseíto."

* * *

"_Genialgenialgenialgenial... ¡Qué gran idea!_" Hiyori estaba terminando de escribir en su bloc lo que pasó hace unos momentos con Konata y Kagami como guión para sus doujins. Patricia se juntó con Hiyori para ver su bloc.

"Kagami y Konata forman gran pareja, ¿verdad?" Patricia le susurró a Hiyori.

"Pues vaya que sí... Supongo..." Hiyori empezó a dudar de sus propias palabras; pensando en lo que pasó anoche con Patricia. Aquel comportamiento extraño...

Patricia sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando Hiyori: sobre aquel acontecimiento entre ellas anoche. Patricia no lo dudó un segundo:

Patricia de pronto pasó su brazo derecho por el brazo izquierdo de Hiyori, agarrándola gentilmente, como si ésta fuera una amiga íntima para ella. Hiyori se ruborizó mucho.

"¡¿Q-qué haces, Patricia?" Hiyori exclamó.

"Nada." Patricia fingió 'no entender la pregunta' "¿Por qué no te relajas un poco y disfrutas del paseo?"

Hiyori, de repente, sintió mil y una sensaciones indescriptibles después de sentir el contacto del brazo de Patricia con el suyo propio -el de Hiyori. Pero, de alguna manera, estuvo segura de una cosa: eso le estaba gustando.

"Eh, claro; ya me relajo..." Hiyori respondió, de un punto de vista optimista.

"¡Genial!" Patricia exclamó "Muy súper-madura por tu parte, ¿eh?"

Hiyori no prestaba mucha atención a lo que dijo Patricia; Hiyori empezaba a sentirse atraída por Patricia, de algún modo; y de ello se hizo con una idea que no se le ocurrió a ella antes... ni mucho antes.

¿Y si pudiera experimentar por sí misma una relación _Yuri_ con Patricia, y así poder plasmar la realidad en su último doujin y recuperar así su reputación en su comiket?

"_La leche..._" Pensó Hiyori "_Es una locura, pero a grandes males, grandes remedios..._"

Patricia notó su mirada de ausente en Hiyori "¿Pasa algo, Hiyori-chan?" preguntó.

Hiyori le sonrió a Patricia "Nah, no pasa nada, Patti-chan."

* * *

"Oye, Kagami-san, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?" Miyuki le preguntó.

"Claro, adelante." Kagami respondió.

"...a solas, quiero decir." Miyuki concretó.

"Oh, vale."

Kagami y Miyuki se distanciaron unos 25 metros más lejos del grupo de chicas.

"¡Eh! ¿Qué hacen?" Konata preguntó, dándose cuenta de la distancia entre esas dos y el resto.

"Vamos a hablar de una cosa, nada más." Miyuki respondió sin levantar sospechas.

"Ah, bien, vale."

Cuando Kagami y Miyuki estaban a una distancia considerable para mantener una conversación a solas, por fin dio comienzo:

"Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablarme?" Kagami preguntó "Por lo de hablar a solas me imagino que será algo gordo..."

"Entre nosotras, ¿qué opinas de Konata?" Miyuki preguntó.

"Bueno..." Kagami se ruborizó un poco "Es una buena chica, supongo..."

Por la expresión de Miyuki, se diría que no está satisfecha con la respuesta que Kagami le dio.

"¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo?" Miyuki insistió.

"Bueno..." Kagami se ruborizó todavía más "¿Sabes guardar un secreto?"

"Sabes que sí, Kagami, eres mi amiga."

"Está bien... Pues..." Kagami intentó responder.

"¿Ajá?"

"No sé cómo..." Kagami susurró "Pero... _Me siento_ atraída por Konata..."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Miyuki con normalidad.

"En serio." Kagami de pronto piensa y pregunta, algo desconcertada "¿No te sorprende?"

"No, ¿por qué?"

"Bueno... Estoy hablando de que me gusta una chica... Y yo también soy chica... ¿Eso es normal o...?"

"Te equivocas, Kagami-san." Miyuki explicó "Cada persona tiene la libertad en escoger a alguien como su pareja, ya sea del mismo sexo u opuesto; y eso es señal de honestidad."

"¿De veras?" Kagami se sorprendió por la teoría de Miyuki "No lo sabía..."

"Lo que sucede en ti es completamente normal, te pueden gustar los chicos y las chicas sin ningún inconveniente."

"Ya veo..."

"Pero eso sí, no hay muchas personas que piensan de esta manera, por desgracia..."

"Ya, eso sí lo sé."

Hubo un momento de silencio... Miyuki pensó en su momento de anoche, cuando Tsukasa tropezó sobre ella y se miraron fijamente. Miyuki no pudo aguantar más y decidió contárselo a Kagami.

"Bueno, Kagami, como me confiaste un secreto, tendré que hacer lo mismo contigo." Miyuki dijo.

"Venga, tampoco ha sido para tant..." Kagami dijo, pero Miyuki le interrumpió con lo siguiente:

"Siento lo mismo, pero por tu hermana Tsukasa."


	15. Capítulo 15: El manga

"**¡¿Qué te gusta mi...?**" Kagami exclamaba, pero Miyuki puso la mano en su boca, para no seguir con la frase en voz alta, evitando así que Tsukasa lo escuche.

Miyuki asintió la cabeza, algo ruborizada de haber compartido un secreto de ese calibre a Kagami.

Kagami quitó la mano de Miyuki de su boca para poder hablar. "Está bien, guardaré el secreto." Kagami susurró.

"Me alegra saber esto." Miyuki suspiró aliviada.

"¿De qué hablan, chicas?" Konata intervino en la conversación.

"¡Eh...!" Kagami se sorprendió por la presencia súbita de Konata e intentó buscar una excusa creíble "Pues... Eh... Me estaba preguntando si me podías dejar algún manga tuyo, Konata..."

"¿Ein? ¿De eso hablabas con Miyuki?" Konata dijo, incrédula.

"Eh, bueno... Es que soy muy tímida y eso..." Kagami improvisó ruborizada "Así que le pedí consejo a Miyuki para buscar una especie de contexto, pero me dijo 've y pídeselo', y ya está..."

Miyuki aguantó la risa, afortunadamente para Kagami; ella no quería que fuese una mentira que pudiera adivinar Konata tan fácilmente.

"Bueno..." Mentalizó Konata hasta que respondió "¡Pues claro que me puedes pedir lo que sea, Kagamin!"

"Ah, ¡gracias, Konata!" Kagami respondió.

"Aunque me extraña tu repentino gusto por los mangas... ¡Espera!"

"¿Qué pasa, Konata?"

"¡¿No te estarás... volviendo... _otaku_?" Konata preguntó alarmada.

"¡A CALLAR!"

* * *

Prosiguieron el paseo sin novedad alguna. Se pararon, en ocasiones, en algunas tiendas para comprar víveres y demás. Media hora después, las chicas dieron media vuelta para regresar al hotel. Llegaron al hotel, algunas cansadas y otras no. Cada pareja de compañeras pidió su propia llave de sus respectivas habitaciones y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Volvamos con Kagami y Konata. Estaban en su habitación.

"¿Me puedes dejar algún manga que trajiste?" Preguntó Kagami.

"Por supuesto, Kagami-sama." Respondió Konata gentilmente "Por ti, lo que sea."

Aquello último le incomodó mucho a Kagami. Pensó por una parte que lo decía para obligarle a hacerle un corte, pero por otra parte pensó que lo decía con cariño y/o sinceridad. Mentalizando la segunda posibilidad, Kagami no dijo nada. Konata buscó entonces en su maleta un cómic manga que le pueda gustar a Kagami, hasta que...

"Qué lástima, Kagamin, sólo me he traído sólo uno." Konata sacó un cómic manga y se lo dio a Kagami "¿Te conformarás con ése?"

"Claro, Konata." Kagami echó un vistazo a la portada del manga. En la portada salían dos chicas abrazadas gentilmente, con el título siguiente 'Más que una amiga'. "Esto, Konata... ¿De qué va?"

Konata fijó una risa leve "Lo único que te puedo decir es que es del género _Yuri_. Ya está."

"Esto... De acuerdo..." Kagami se tumbó en su cama para descansar de la caminata y leer luego el manga que le dio Konata.


	16. Capítulo 16: Un momento

Mientras Kagami descansaba, cerraba los ojos. Sin embargo, accidentalmente se quedó dormida. Eran las 12 horas y posiblemente ella despierte después de la hora de comer. Konata miró a Kagami... Se acercó a ella hasta estar al lado suyo...

Observó la cara dormida de Kagami. Sus ojitos cerrados, su boca cerrada, la suave respiración de su nariz... y su bella cara. Era hermosa. Konata sonrió y acercó su cara con la de Kagami lentamente y poco a poco hasta besar a Kagami...

...en la frente, claro. Concretamente entre los ojos de Kagami, justo encima de la nariz. Después con la mano dio unas leves pero discretas caricias en una de las mejillas de Kagami, se acercó al oído de Kagami y le susurró:

"Esto es sólo un pequeño avance de lo que quiero hacer por _ti_, Kagami-sama..."

Kagami, sonámbula, sonrió. Estaba durmiendo, sí, pero _sonrió_ de alguna forma.

"_¡Ay!_" Konata pensó, asustada ante la acción de Kagami "_¿La habré despertado?_"

Pero Kagami seguía durmiendo, aún con la sonrisa fija en la cara. Eso era señal de que nada le había despertado el sueño a Kagami.

"_Vale... Lo admito... Eso era impredecible..._" Konata estuvo desconcertada de lo que ocurrió.

Entonces se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y salió al pasillo.

* * *

Minami y Yutaka estaban en su habitación. Minami estaba leyendo su libro de gimnasia, mientras que Yutaka estaba jugando a la consola Nintendo DS.

"Boca a boca y presionar abdomen..." Minami memorizaba del libro.

"¿Aún con las técnicas de socorrismo, Minami-chan?" Yutaka preguntó.

"Sí. Más vale prevenir que improvisar." Minami respondió.

"¿La frase no era 'curar' en vez de 'improvisar'?" Yutaka dudó.

"Bueno... Es verdad..." Minami trató de explicar "Lo que pasa es que no quiero improvisar en vez de quedarme mirando a una persona que se está ahogando, por eso aprendo esto. No sé si me explico..."

"Ah, ¡bien por ti, Minami-chan!" Yutaka respondió "¡Podrás salvar muchas vidas así!"

De pronto, suenan golpes leves en la puerta, acto seguido se abría la puerta y entraba Konata en la habitación.

"¡Ah, hola Onee-chan!" Yutaka saludó a Konata.

"¿Puedo estar aquí durante un par de horas?" Konata preguntó.

"¡Claro que sí!" Yutaka accedió "¿Y por qué motivos?"

"Pues porque Kagami está durmiendo, estuve a punto de despertarla y no quiero liarla, así que vengo aquí."

"¡Ah, vale! Descansa en lo que puedas, Kona-chan." Yutaka añadió.

"¿Me devuelves mi Nintendo DS? Hace mucho que no juego." Konata pidió.

"¡Ah, sí! Quería devolvértelo, pero no tuve tiempo..." Yutaka le dio la consola Nintendo DS a Konata.

"Se supone que ésa es una excusa para poner en el colegio..." Konata bromeó.

"¿...ein?" Yutaka no entendía aquello último.

Konata se tumbó en una de las camas de la habitación y se puso a jugar a la consola Nintendo DS (_Nota del autor: de ahora en adelante, DS, para abreviar_).

"¿Dónde comeremos?" Konata preguntó.

"Supongo que en un restaurante, ¿por qué?" Minami respondió.

"Ah, pensaba que comprábamos comida para comer aquí." Konata dijo.

"No, eso era sólo el aperitivo." Minami respondió.

"**¿QUÉEE?**" Konata se alarmó "¡¿Soy la única que no se enteró de que tenía la oportunidad de comprar chocolatinas?"

"Relájate, Onee-chan, que ya tendrás tiempo para comprar después de comer..." Yutaka tranquilizó a Konata.

"Sí... Está bien..." Konata se entristeció, aunque esa tristeza desapareció cuando se centró luego en su partida en la DS.

* * *

"Sí, mamá. Estoy bien, de hecho, todas estamos bien... Vengaaa... Vale, de acuerdo... Siempre tengo cuidado, mamá. Venga, hasta luego."

Hiyori colgó su teléfono móvil. Por lo visto, hablaba con su madre sobre su estancia en Kamakura. Se puso con su ordenador portátil, para desarrollar 'ese doujin realista próximamente' y recuperar su reputación en el comiket.

Patricia se acercó a Hiyori para ver qué hacía en su portátil, vio que cambiaba mucho el diseño de las protagonistas principales: en vez de que se parecieran mucho a Yutaka y a Minami, se parecieron a ellas mismas, Patricia e Hiyori.

"Esas chicas me resultan familiares..." Dijo Patricia irónicamente.

"¡Ah...!" Hiyori se alarmó. "Si quieres, puedo cambiarlos sin ningún problema..."

"No he dicho que sea malo, Hiyori-chan..." Dijo Patricia de forma optimista.

"¿Tú crees...?"

"Adelante. Eres la dibujante." Animó Patricia.

"¡De acuerdo!" Hiyori decidió mantener las personajes parecidas a Patricia e Hiyori.

Mientras Hiyori estaba dibujando, Patricia le estaba observando; parecía una especie de pasatiempo, pero pensó que para ella misma -Patricia- era lo idóneo. De repente, empezó a admirar mucho el estilo de dibujo de Hiyori; y...

"¡Ayyyyy! ¡Qué **mona** eres dibujando, Hiyori-chan!" Patricia dio un abrazo de oso a Hiyori de forma excesivamente cariñosa.

"¡AHH!" Hiyori se asustó, perdió el equilibrio y se desmayó cayéndose al suelo de forma inconsciente.

"¡Oh! ¡Hiyori! ¿Estás bien?" Patricia se incorporó.

Al ver momentos después de que no había reacción de Hiyori desmayada, Patricia cogió en brazos a Hiyori y se lo llevó a la cama.

"_Madre mía..._" Patricia pensó "_Hiyori desmayada... ¿Qué hago...? Bueno... al menos no creo que sea grave..._"

* * *

Tsukasa estaba comprobando su billetera, asegurándose de que tenía dinero para poder pagarse la comida. Miyuki, que estaba al lado de ella, sintió curiosidad en sus acciones.

"Oye, Tsukasa-san, ¿qué haces?" Miyuki preguntó.

"Me aseguro de que tengo el dinero suficiente para poder pagar mi comida." Tsukasa respondió.

"Creo recordar que Kagami dijo que el dinero que se ganaría ella con Misao y Ayano lo utilizará en la comida que comeremos entre todas." Miyuki explicó "Básicamente no tienes por qué gastarte tu dinero en comida para todas."

"¡Huyyy! ¡Verdad!" Tsukasa exclamó "¡Gracias, Miyuki-chan!"

"No es nada, Tsukasa-san."

De pronto, Miyuki se acordó de su 'momento cercano nocturno' que tuvo con Tsukasa; decidió hablar con ella sobre lo ocurrido anoche.

"Oye, Tsukasa-san..." Miyuki empezó.

"¿Sí?" Tsukasa respondió.

"Tenemos que hablar, sobre lo que pasó anoche..."

"Eh... Bueno, no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de ello."

"Lo siento, Tsukasa-san, pero pienso hablar de ello contigo." Miyuki se puso algo exigente; no era lo propio de Miyuki, pero a grandes males, grandes remedios.

"¡Yo no quiero hablarlo!" Tsukasa exclamó.

"¿Me vas a responder, sí o no?" Miyuki agarró las dos manos de Tsukasa. No iba a aceptar un 'no' por respuesta.

"¡Que no!" Tsukasa intentó resistirse.

"¡Que me respondas, por favor...!" Miyuki empujó a Tsukasa hacia una cama, pero Tsukasa agarraba esta vez las manos de Miyuki, haciendo de esta forma que Miyuki se cayese en la cama casi a la vez que Tsukasa. Pero en el momento que Tsukasa y Miyuki estuvieran caídas en la cama...

...se besaron 'accidentalmente'. En la boca.

Tsukasa y Miyuki presenciaron este mismo momento al mismo tiempo, teniendo los ojos abiertos. Al principio se hacía algo extraño, pero poco a poco fue una experiencia muy hermosa para ellas.

A medida que pasó el tiempo -entre segundos-, Tsukasa y Miyuki se cerraron los ojos poco a poco; el agarre de sus manos fue convirtiéndose en contacto gentil, amable y romántico; y sus caras se giraban conforme a un beso más que cómodo.

Tras estar un minuto entero con el primer beso, sus caras se separaron. Con las caras de expresión indiferente, ambas se miraron.

"Lo siento, Tsukasa-san..." Miyuki se disculpó "Pensaba que..."

"No te disculpes, Miyuki-chan..." Tsukasa dijo "No pasa nada..."

Acto seguido, ambas se abrazaron.

* * *

Varias horas después, Ayano regresó al hotel; se dirigió a su habitación; abrió la puerta.

"¡Hola, Misao! ¡Ya volví!" Ayano saludó.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Y tampoco había señales de que estuviera Misao.

"¿Misao? Soy yo, Ayano..." Ayano llamó.

De repente, se cerró la puerta, y alguien se lanzaba hacia Ayano: era Misao, que estaba detrás de la puerta abierta esperándola.

"**¡Sorpresa!**" Misao exclamó "Te asusté, ¿eh?"

"Vaya si me asustaste..." Ayano dijo, sorprendida un poco.

"¿Qué tal unos cuantos besitos?" Misao empezó a darle besos en la mejilla a Ayano.

"Ya, Misao, para ya, que me da vergüenza..." Ayano se ruborizó.

"¿Cuándo comemos?"

"Ahora mismo, pero tendremos que llamar a las demás, ¿verdad?"

"¡Ah, sí! ¡Verdad! ¡Vamos!" Misao estaba más animada que nunca.


	17. Capítulo 17: Hora de comer

Kagami abrió los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que miró fue la hora que tenía en su móvil en la mesilla de noche. Apuntaban las 14 horas.

"Vaya..." Dijo Kagami para sí misma "Debe de ser la hora de comer ahora mismo..."

Se levantó de la cama sin dificultad alguna. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Konata no estaba en la habitación.

"¿Dónde estará Konata?" Kagami dijo "Ya podía haberme dejado una nota..."

De pronto, unos golpes provenientes de la puerta sonaron.

"¿Sí?" Kagami respondió.

"Kagami, soy yo, Ayano." La voz de Ayano se escuchó "Vamos a comer en un restaurante, ¿te vienes abajo?"

"Claro, déjenme por lo menos asearme y tal..." Kagami respondió.

"De acuerdo, te esperamos."

* * *

"Ya queda sólo una pareja por avisar..." Konata se dijo para sí.

Momentos antes, ella y Ayano estaban avisando 'puerta por puerta' sobre la comida a un restaurante -de forma cooperativa. Sólo quedaba una puerta por abrir y avisar a las de dentro, y ésa fue la puerta de Hiyori y Patricia.

Bien: Konata abrió la puerta de Hiyori y Patricia sin permiso y entró en dicha habitación.

"¡Chiiicaaas, es la hora de comee...!" La alta voz de Konata se iba apagando cuando vio en una de las camas a Hiyori y Patricia dormidas juntas y abrazadas.

Patricia se despertó al momento, se incorporó, y vio a Konata, que estaba observándolas a las dos con 'la típica sonrisa que pondría de los nervios a cualquiera'. Patricia, que no se esperaba esa sorpresa, se puso roja como un tomate; eso sí, Hiyori seguía dormida (o inconsciente, mejor dicho).

"NADA. ¿VALE?" Patricia exclamó "Si ésa es la respuesta a tu pregunta, entonces ya está, ¿vale?"

"Ju ju ju... ¡Patricia, _good job_!" Konata animó "Y despierta a tu princesita, que dentro de nada vamos a comer fuera."

"Ah... Verdad, claro..." Patricia respondió "Id vosotras, que ya os alcanzaré. ¿Vale?"

"Por supuesto, ¡hasta luego!" Konata salió de la habitación y cerró dicha puerta.

"Fiuuff, por los pelos..." Patricia suspiró de alivio en cuanto Konata abandonó la habitación.

Acto seguido, Patricia cogió su móvil, se puso las sandalias y se dispuso a mandarle un mensaje de móvil a Hiyori desde ahí. Al terminar de mandárselo, el móvil de Hiyori empezó a emitir un breve pitido.

"Vale, mensaje enviado, ahora puedo irme con las demás." Patricia dijo para sí misma y luego abandonó la habitación para reunirse con las demás chicas, de tal forma que dejó a Hiyori sola.

"¿Quién falta por llegar?" Kagami preguntó.

"Hiyori y Patricia." Ayano respondió.

"Je, pues os habéis perdido de lo que pasó en su habitación..." Dijo Konata, con su típica sonrisa de condescendencia "Pero no os lo voy a decir, por su bien..."

"Hala, por fin haces algo sensato en todas estas vacaciones..." Kagami añadió.

"No es la primera vez que hago algo sensato en estas vacaciones, Kagami-sama." Konata respondió.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Kagami preguntó.

Konata respondió guiñando el ojo, nada más.

"_Ostraaas, el manga que me dio... ¿no?_" Kagami se acordó enseguida del manga que le dio Konata; no lo había leído todavía.

Se vio a Patricia acercándose corriendo a las chicas.

"¡Ya he llegado, chicas!" Patricia exclamó.

"Ya iba siendo hora..." Kagami dijo.

"¿Y Tamura-san?" Yutaka preguntó.

"Está... eh..." Patricia improvisó "No ha dormido muy bien esta noche que digamos, así que necesitaba dormir un rato."

"Jejeje, **claro**, Patricia, **claro**..." Konata dijo.

"¡En serio que no ha dormido bien!" Patricia se ruborizó.

"Dejen de pelearse, chicas, y vámonos a un sitio donde comer." Ayano dijo.

"¿No iremos a ese restaurante europeo otra vez, verdad?" Tsukasa preguntó, algo asustada -por aquel restaurante.

"No, mujer, esta vez no." Kagami respondió rotundamente.

* * *

Las chicas llegaron a un restaurante cercano del hotel -japonés, a petición de Tsukasa- y se sentaron en un rincón con una mesa muy grande y muchas sillas. Las chicas pidieron el menú del día, se llamaba "Nikujyaga" (ternera con patatas), que por lo visto salía a un buen precio para todas ellas.

"9 platos de Nikujyaga, ¿es así?" Preguntó la camarera que les estaba atendiendo.

"¡Ah! Añade un plato más de eso, pero para llevarlo a casa, por favor." Patricia dijo.

"¿Un plato más? ¿Para casa?" Kagami preguntó "¿Para quién?"

"Para Hiyori, que está en el hotel." Patricia respondió.

"Ah, bien, de acuerdo. Eso es todo, señorita." Kagami le dijo a la camarera.

"De acuerdo, en 10 ó 15 minutos estarán hechos." Dijo la camarera y se alejó del grupo de chicas, yendo hacia la cocina del restaurante.

"Bueno, pues a esperar tocan..." Misao dijo, con un tono de aburrimiento.

Una chica del grupo tenía una mirada ausente pero alegre a la vez, que llamaba la atención a varias chicas: aquélla era Kagami.

"¿Kagami?" Konata llamó, pero no hubo respuesta de Kagami.

"¿Onee-chan?" Tsukasa llamó, pero tampoco tenía respuesta.

"**¡DESPIERTA!**" Misao dio un aplauso muy fuerte justo delante de la cara de Kagami, con la intención de que ésta despertase.

"**¡AHH!**" Kagami respondió finalmente "¿Qué pasa?"

"Estabas en las nubes, Onee-chan." Tsukasa dijo.

"Eh... Perdón a todas; es que he tenido un sueño y me dio qué pensar..." Kagami explicó.

"¿Ah, síiii?" Misao preguntó "¿Nos puedes contar ese sueñooo?

"¡Venga ya, los sueños son personales!" Kagami respondió.

"¡Porfaaaaaaaaa!" Misao puso cara de cordero a punto de ser degollado.

"Joooeeeerrr... Está bien, ¡pero sólo para que me dejes en paz! ¿Va?" Kagami cedió.

"¡BIIEEEEN! ¡Cuenta con ello!" Misao respondió felizmente.

"_Por qué no tenía que callarse Kagami..._" Konata pensó para sí misma.

El relato de Kagami estaba por comenzar.

"Bueno, pues estaba soñando que estaba en la playa, de noche, dando un paseo con alguien." Kagami contó.

"¿Con quién?" Misao preguntó.

"No lo sé, era una silueta negra..." Kagami respondió "Entonces, después de cierto tiempo andando, nos paramos a sentar en la arena y observamos la luna brillando junto con las estrellas..."

"¡Qué bonitooo!" Misao interrumpió.

"¿Quieres dejarme acabar o qué?" Kagami se enojó.

"Perdón..." Misao pidió disculpas.

"Bueno." Kagami siguió con su sueño "Entonces, ese alguien me dio un beso en la frente y unas caricias en mi mejilla y me dijo 'Esto es sólo un pequeño avance de lo que puedo hacer por ti, Kagami.'"

Konata, al oír eso último, se quedó sorprendida y aterrorizada a la vez. Esa frase era exactamente igual a la que le dijo a Kagami mientras estaba durmiendo, hace unas horas.

"Y..." Intentó preguntar Konata sin levantar sospechas entre ella y Kagami "¿Y qué pasó después?"

"Pues..." Kagami intentó hacer memoria "Yo ya no recuerdo más detalles, lo que sí recuerdo es que el sueño fue un poco más largo del que os he contado."

"¿Y eso fue todo, Onee-chan?" Preguntó Tsukasa.

"Ya está." Kagami respondió.

"¡Eh, mirad!" Yutaka exclamó "¡Ya llegan nuestros platos!"

Efectivamente, la camarera venía con los platos de Nikujyaga para las chicas, más una bolsa con el plato para llevar a casa para Hiyori. La camarera puso cada plato en un sitio de cada chica.

"¿Y para quién era el plato para llevar?" Preguntó la camarera.

"Dámela a mí, por favor." Patricia respondió.

"Tome." La camarera dio la bolsa a Patricia "Que aproveche." Y se marchó.

"¡Qué buenos modales tiene la camarera!" Yutaka opinó.

"Venga, ¡todas a comer!" Patricia exclamó.

Y todas empezaron a comer.

Aunque Konata era la que menos velocidad iba en comer, ya que le seguía intrigando la frase final del sueño de Kagami, que era igual que el que dijo Konata.

"_La verdad es que esto no tiene ninguna gracia..._" Konata pensó.

* * *

Hiyori abrió los ojos lentamente. Miró alrededor y vio que se encontraba en una de las camas, en su habitación.

"¿Qué me habrá pasado...?" Hiyori empezó a hacer memoria "Ah, sí... Patricia empezó a abrazarme y pensé sin querer que me quería violar o algo. Creo que por aquello entonces me desmayé..."

Llegada a esta conclusión, miró en su reloj de muñeca para ver qué hora es y durante cuánto tiempo se quedó desmayada. Vio que eran las 14:45 de la tarde.

"¡Joder! ¡Ya es la hora de comer y nadie me avisa!" Hiyori se incorporó para arreglarse e irse con las demás chicas... hasta que cogió su móvil y ver el letrero de 'ha recibido un mensaje nuevo'.

"Genial, como sea propaganda, lo borro enseguida; vamos a ver qué es..." Hiyori presionó el botón para ver el mensaje y leyó lo siguiente:

'_Hiyori-chan, no te alarmes. Las demás y yo hemos ido a comer en un restaurante. No hace falta que nos busques, que te traeré algo para comer. Tú quédate en la habitación y espera hasta que llegue. ¡Besos! -Patti-chan'_

"Vaya..." Hiyori terminó de leer y se sintió algo indiferente "Así que tengo que esperar hasta que lleguen, ¿eh?"

De pronto, echó una breve mirada hacia su portátil, que estaba con el salvapantallas activado. Luego, Hiyori puso una sonrisa que pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

"¡Eso significa que podré continuar con mi doujin sin interrupciones!" Exclamó Hiyori y enseguida se puso al portátil para dibujar su doujin.

Estuvo 15 minutos enteros trabajando en su doujin. Iba a un ritmo más que perfecto para una dibujante ambiciosa.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y entró Patricia y acto seguido cerró la puerta.

"¡Hola, Hiyori-chan!" Patricia saludó "¡He vuelto!"

"¡Hola, Patti-chan!" Hiyori respondió "¿Y dónde está mi comida?"

"Je, je, je..." Patricia se acercó sensualmente a Hiyori "_Yo_ soy tu comida, Hiyori-chan."

"Ohhh, ¿de verdad?" Hiyori se emocionó enseguida.

Patricia se desnudó del todo como en menos de 2 segundos y dijo "¡Vámonos a la cama, _my love_!"

"**¡OHH, SÍIII!**" Hiyori exclamó emocionada.

Pero se dio cuenta de un detalle: no estaba Patricia, e Hiyori no estaba en la cama, sino sentado en el escritorio con el portátil, dibujando un doujin. Por lo visto era su imaginación.

"_Ay Dios mío..._" Hiyori pensó, ruborizada "_¿Qué me ha pasado? De repente, he sentido una extraña necesidad de... ¿placer?_"


	18. Capítulo 18: Las parejas

El grupo de chicas -salvo Hiyori- terminó con sus platos, pagó la cuenta y salió del restaurante.

"¡Ha estado increíble!" Yutaka exclamó "¡La comida estuvo buenísima, en serio!"

"Sí, ha estado estupenda." Minami le siguió la corriente a Yutaka.

De pronto, parecía que Kagami se acordó de algo.

"Oye, Misao." Kagami preguntó "¿No tenías que hacer tu currículum para el trabajo?"

"¡Ah, sí! ¡Gracias por recordármelo, Hiiragi!" Misao respondió.

"Deja ya de llamarme por mi apellido, que ya no somos desconocidas." Kagami dijo "Y deberías ser tú la que tiene que acordarse, pues es nuestra responsabilidad económica. Lo hablamos antes del viaje, ¿recuerdas?"

"Bueno, bueno, Kagami..." Ayano intervino "No le eches la bronca, que ya le ayudo yo a hacer el currículum."

"Mejor..." Kagami suspiró entre alivio y frustración.

"¡Ayyyy! ¡Tú siempre cuidas de mí, Ayano-chan!" Misao exclamó de forma muy tierna mientras abrazaba a Ayano.

"Bueno, bueno..." Ayano dijo, ruborizada "No es para tanto, Misao-san..."

El resto de las chicas vieron de forma 'rara' a Ayano y a Misao abrazándose. Las reacciones de las espectadoras eran muy variadas.

"Oye, chicas." Patricia preguntó "¿Qué clase de amistad tenéis?"

Nadie -repito, _**NADIE**_- en su sano juicio se atrevería a preguntar a esa pareja sabiendo que ésta puede reaccionar de muchas maneras distintas. Sin embargo...

"¿Acaso las chicas no pueden abrazarse de forma cariñosa?" Misao respondió con esa pregunta.

"Eh... Bueno..." Patricia se quedó pillada al escuchar esa respuesta. Prefirió quedarse callada.

* * *

Kagami observó a Konata. Ésta estaba muy distante con ella desde que empezaron a comer, y eso le intrigaba, ya que era raro ver a Konata distante con Kagami. Decidió buscar una forma de romper el hielo con ella, se acercó e intentó conversar.

"Oye, Konata..." Kagami dijo "¿De qué va el manga que me dejaste?"

Se dibujó una sonrisa en la cara de Konata de repente.

"Jejeje..." Se rió Konata "Ya te lo he dicho, Kagami: no voy a contarte absolutamente nada de la historia del manga."

"Ah, perdona... Supongo que se me olvidaba..." Kagami respondió.

* * *

Hiyori descansaba en su cama. Ha hecho por lo menos cuatro páginas del doujin que estaba desarrollando.

"Dios mío..." Hiyori dio un suspiro muy fuerte "Creo que esta vez me he superado... Nunca había dibujado tanto en sólo 30 minutos..."

De pronto se acordó de su fantasía sexual que tuvo hace media hora. Hiyori se quedó muy avergonzada por lo que pensó. Se tapó la cara con las manos.

"_Joder..._" Hiyori pensó "_¿Por qué pensé en... en eso? ¡Tengo que controlarme! Patricia es bastante atractiva, y me gusta... La considero una buena amiga, una hermana, pero... ¡Joder, ya había planeado antes tenerla como novia! Pero poco a poco para poder plasmar la realidad en el doujin..._"

Súbitamente esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes leves de la habitación. Hiyori hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

"¡Voy a entrar!" Una voz femenina y familiar decía.

Se abrió la puerta y entraba la misma chica que estaba pensando Hiyori: Patricia.

"¡Hola, bella durmiente!" Patricia saludó.

"¡Oh...!" Hiyori saludó también, aunque de manera tímida "Hola..."

Patricia notó la cara de preocupada a Hiyori "¿Te pasa algo?"

"Oh... Nada..." Hiyori mintió "Sólo estoy cansada de dibujar por hoy, ¡dibujé 4 páginas en media hora!"

"¡Vaya! ¡Qué mérito, así que eres merecedora de este premio!" Patricia respondió mientras le daba a Hiyori una bolsa.

"¿Ah, qué contendrá dentro?" Hiyori abrió la bolsa y cogió de ella una cajita transparente que contenía la Nikujyaga que reservaba Patricia para Hiyori junto con un par de cubiertos.

"¡Ternera con patatas!" Patricia exclamó "¡Que aproveche!"

"¡Ah, muchísimas gracias, Patric... Patti-chan!" Hiyori agradeció el gesto.

Hiyori abrió la cajita y con los cubiertos empezó a comer la comida de la caja. Patricia se quedó observando a Hiyori fijamente. Hiyori, extrañada, se dio cuenta de eso.

"Oye, Patti-chan, ¿qué miras?" Hiyori preguntó.

"Qué guapa eres, por Dios..." Patricia piropeó sin cortarse un pelo.

"Eh... Gracias..." Hiyori dijo, ruborizada.

Hiyori en ese momento no supo cómo reaccionar, así que pensó en que un 'gracias' era más que suficiente y siguió con la comida.

* * *

Kagami estuvo leyendo el manga que le dejó Konata. Andaba por el final del libro, y eso que empezaba a leerlo 30 minutos antes. El manga que estuvo leyendo Kagami, era de contenido Yuri, porque vio a dos chicas entablando relación en el libro.

Al final, terminó de leer el manga.

"Vaya..." Kagami cerró el libro.

"¿Te gustó el manga, Kagami-sama?" Preguntó Konata, quien estuvo jugando a la Wii.

"Sí, me gustó mucho." Kagami respondió "Lo que más me ha gustado era la personaje protagonista; me sentí identificada con ella. Al final se declaraba con su mejor amiga, a pesar de todos los obstáculos que tuvo que superar."

"Espérate..." Konata dijo "Entonces si lo que dices es cierto, entonces... ¡Eso significa que te gustan las chicas!" Y justo después se lanzó contra Kagami abrazándola.

"¡Agghh! ¡Para ya, por Dios, que con lo de esta mañana tuve bastante!" Kagami exclamó.

"Mmm..." Konata dejó de abrazar a Kagami y adoptó una posición de pensativa.

"¿Y ahora qué haces...?" Kagami preguntó, intrigada.

"Puesto que ya sabes cuáles son mis intenciones... Quizá te deje unos cuantos días 'de _hándicap_'."

"¿...días? ¿De hándicap?" Kagami preguntó desconcertada.

"Exactamente. En los juegos multijugador, aquél que sea experto en un juego, debe de tener un hándicap." Konata explicó "Con ese hándicap, los otros jugadores podrán aprovecharse de ese hándicap, que les ayudará en la partida a su favor."

"Eh... Bueno... Vale..." Kagami respondió fingiendo haber entendido el tema del hándicap.

"Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras, Kagami; no tengo _absolutamente _ninguna prisa." Konata dijo mientras iba caminando hacia el cuarto de baño y cerraba dicha puerta.

"_¿Pero qué está intentando hacer esta niña...?_" Kagami pensó, más desconcertada que nunca.

* * *

11 en punto de la noche. Hasta entonces no pasó nada interesante. Las chicas terminaron de cenar (aperitivos) y cada pareja estaba por acostarse.

Misao y Ayano tenían los pijamas puestos, estaban acostadas, aunque todavía despiertas y con la luz encendida.

"Ayano, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado con lo del curro, te debo una." Misao dijo alegremente.

"No es nada, Misao." Ayano respondió "Tú sabes que yo estoy para ayudarte."

Después de un corto silencio, Misao cambió de tema.

"¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, Ayano?" Misao preguntó.

"Ah, sí. Fue a finales de primaria. ¿Verdad?" Ayano respondió.

"La profesora nos encargó a toda la clase pintar un mural para el final de curso... Por aquél entonces ya estábamos en clases separadas." Misao relató.

"Sí, es verdad."

"Llevábamos varios días pintándolo, y a mí no se me ocurría nada en qué dibujar..."

"Ni a mí tampoco."

"Entonces, hubo un hueco donde podía dibujar, y fue justo allí donde nos encontramos: en el mismo hueco de la pared."

"Sí, y nos ofrecimos una a la otra a dibujar juntas, ¿te acuerdas de eso?"

"¡Sí! Y lo que hicimos fue dibujar a dos amigas cogiéndose del brazo como prueba de su amistad."

"Ajá, y resulta que una chica la dibujaste tú y la otra la dibujé yo."

"¡Y entonces te dije que la que dibujé yo era mi autorretrato, tanto como tú me lo decías con tu dibujo-autorretrato!"

"Sí. Fue increíble... Y desde entonces fuimos amigas antes de entrar en el instituto..."

"Sí..."

Las amigas se miraron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que:

"Buenas noches, Misao-san." Ayano dijo.

"¡Buenas noches, Ayano!" Misao apagó la luz de la habitación con un botón que tenía al lado, y ambas se sumieron en un sueño donde las protagonistas exteriores de las chicas eran las sonrisas que quedaban grabadas...

* * *

Miyuki y Tsukasa estaban acostadas en sus respectivas camas de su habitación. Tanto Miyuki como Tsukasa estaban mirando hacia el techo, en plan pensativas.

"Hoy han pasado tantas cosas que parecía que el tiempo haya salido volando..." Tsukasa dijo.

"Oye, Tsukasa-san." Miyuki dijo "¿Crees que es buena idea mantener lo nuestro en secreto?"

"Bueno, creo que sí. Porque no me gustaría que ninguna de nuestras amigas nos juzgue sólo por ser... pareja _Yuri_." Tsukasa respondió.

"No lo creo. El amor honesto no se reconoce por sexo, religión, edad..."

"Ya, pero... Dios mío..." Tsukasa no supo qué responder, aunque Miyuki estaba por adivinar su respuesta.

"Ya, lo sé: no hay muchas personas que piensan de esta manera. Sólo por eso vamos a mantener en secreto lo nuestro, ¿vale?"

"Sí, me parece bien." Tsukasa respondió aliviada.

Las dos chicas se miraron a los ojos desde sus camas. Miyuki extendió su mano hacia donde está Tsukasa; ésta hizo lo mismo también, de manera que se diesen la mano sonriendo.

"Gracias, Tsukasa." Miyuki dijo.

"¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?" Tsukasa se extrañó.

"Eh... Bueno, pues..." Miyuki pensó en una respuesta, pero no 'encontró' nada "Me apetecía decir esa frase, ya está." Dijo ruborizada.

"Ah, vale." Tsukasa respondió.

Las chicas dejaron de tomarse la mano y Tsukasa apagó la luz con un botón que tenía al lado.

"Buenas noches, Miyuki." Tsukasa dijo.

"Buenas noches, Tsukasa-san." Miyuki dijo.

Minutos después, Miyuki se dio cuenta de que Tsukasa estaba dormida al completo y que nada le podría despertar. Luego, los ojos de Miyuki se llenaron de lágrimas y éstas cubrieron la cara de Miyuki. Ella, muy triste, murmuró lo siguiente para sí misma:

"_Te quiero..._"

* * *

Kagami estaba acostada en una de las camas de su habitación, Konata estaba ordenando un poco su maleta.

"Oye, Konata, ¿y por qué estás ordenando tu maleta? ¿No lo tienes todo aquí o qué?" Kagami preguntó.

"Es que en mi maleta llevo un par de trajes de cosplay, y no quiero que se arrugen mucho, ¿sabes?" Konata respondió.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué?" Kagami preguntó.

"Aaaah. Eso es un secreto." Konata respondió.

"Valeee..."

Konata se acostó en su cama y seguidamente apagó la luz.

"¡Eh! ¡No apagues la luz así como así!" Kagami se enojó "¡Tienes que avisar antes!"

"Pero si ya estás acostada sin hacer nada, ¿de qué te quejas?" Konata respondió.

"Bueno... Pues... Yo..." Kagami no pensó en dicha pregunta.

"Venga, buenas noches, Kagami-sama." Konata dijo.

"Vale, buenas noches... Konata..." Kagami dijo.

Minutos después, Kagami se levantó -eso sí, cerciorándose antes de que Konata estaba totalmente dormida- y abrió un poco la cortina de la ventana que tenía cerrada. Vio el cielo de la noche, con unas pocas estrellas y la luna iluminando de forma estrellada.

Mentalmente, Kagami hizo un dibujo siguiendo los pocos puntos (estrellas, vaya) que tenía el cielo, y así, mucho después, completó el dibujo mental y el dibujo era la cara de Konata.

"_Konata..._" Kagami pensó.

Acto seguido, Kagami se dirigió de forma prudente a la cama donde estaba Konata. Se sentó en el borde de dicha cama, empezó a observar su carita hermosa, acarició su pelo suavemente...

"_Tan sólo espera, Konata..._" Kagami quiso decirlo, pero sólo pensó eso.

Luego se dirigió a su cama (a la de Kagami) y se acostó en ella.

Intentó dormir.

* * *

Minami y Yutaka ya estaban durmiendo en aquél momento en sus respectivas camas.

Habían pasado 30 minutos desde que empezaron a dormir las dos.

"¡Oh...!"

Yutaka abrió los ojos súbitamente, no sabe por qué, pero desde entonces no pudo pegar ojo.

Cogió su almohada, se levantó de su cama y le tocó la espalda a Minami.

"Minami-chan..." Yutaka empezó a despertarla.

Minami abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue el bello rostro de Yutaka, sonrió.

"¿Sí, Yutaka?" Minami contestó sonriente.

"¿Te molesta que te haya despertado?" Yutaka preguntó.

"No, en absoluto. ¿Por qué?" Minami preguntó.

"Esto... No sé cómo decírtelo, Minami-chan..." Yutaka dudó.

"_¿Es el momento...? ¿Se me va a declarar...? No puede ser, pero no creo que sea imposible... Ella también puede estar enamorada de mí, pero... Dios mío, no esperaba este momento..._" Minami pensó de forma frenética, pero discreta a la vez, y al final le contestó a Yutaka, sin dejar de sonreír "Dime, Yutaka, no temas."

"¿Puedo dormir contigo, Minami-chan?" Yutaka preguntó, ruborizada.

Aquella pregunta no era la que esperaba Minami que fuese, pero tampoco ha estado mal. De hecho, a Minami le pareció más que agradable esa petición.

"Claro que puedes, Yutaka." Minami respondió, haciendo sitio en su cama.

Normalmente uno pensaría que las camas del hotel eran estrechas; sin embargo, esas camas eran lo suficientemente amplias para que pudieran dormir dos personas. No eran tan anchas como las camas de matrimonio, pero aun así, cabían dos personas.

Yutaka se limitó a poner su almohada al lado de la almohada de Minami, se metió en su cama y se acostó con las mantas.

Las caras de Minami y Yutaka estaban muy cerca entre sí. Eso le hizo a Yutaka ruborizarse un poco. Sin embargo, Minami aún seguía conservando su hermosa sonrisa.

"Esto... Gracias, Minami-chan..." Yutaka agradeció.

"No es nada, Yutaka." Minami respondió.

"Buenas noches, Minami-chan." Yutaka dijo.

"Buenas noches, Yutaka..." Minami dijo.

Y, segundos después, ellas empezaron a dormir.

* * *

"Son las dos menos veinte de la madrugada, Hiyori..." Patricia dijo, desde su cama.

"Ya voy, ya voy; ahora estoy apagando mi portátil." Hiyori respondió, desde el escritorio donde estaba su ordenador portátil.

Poco después, ya estaba apagado por completo. Luego Hiyori se acostó en su cama a toda velocidad.

"Has tardado, ¿eh?" Patricia avisó.

"Perdón..." Hiyori respondió.

"¿Cuántas páginas?"

"Ya tengo hechas 10. ¡Esto está dando sus frutos!"

"Genial. Venga, vámonos a dormir. Buenas noches, Hiyori-chan..." Patricia dijo, cansada.

"Buenas noches, Patti-chan." Hiyori respondió.

Muchos minutos después...

"_Joer, no puedo dormir..._"

Eso fue lo primero que pensó Hiyori cuando se despertó. Seguía de noche, a juzgar por la ventana del cual se asomaba.

"_Dios... Otra vez de insomnio..._"

Pero cuando se giró hasta ver a Patricia durmiendo... Se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de su belleza en totalidad... otra vez.

"_Patti-chan..._"

Hiyori se acercó lentamente a Patricia. Se arrodilló frente a ella de forma que podía observar sin dificultad a su cara. Le acarició la cara -afortunadamente, no logró despertarla- suavemente.

Nadie sabría qué intenciones confusas podría tener Hiyori en ese momento...

...hasta que su cara se acercó lentamente con la de Patricia y le dio su primer beso.


	19. Capítulo 19: Las vidas

Pasaron unos 15 días desde que el grupo de las chicas llegó al hotel de la playa de Kamakura. Y han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces.

Kagami ya había conseguido el mismo trabajo que Ayano y Misao un par de días después de Misao. Después de eso, Kagami estaba centrada en dicho trabajo más que Ayano y Misao; debido a esto, ella casi no tenía mucho tiempo para charlar con Konata porque estaba cansada y por eso se echaba una siestecita antes de la hora de la cena. Aunque eso sí: _siempre_ pensaba en cómo podría empezar a relacionarse románticamente con Konata.

Konata, debido al "hándicap" que le puso a Kagami, no hacía casi nada por ella. Aun así charlaba con Kagami en la hora de la cena y le lanzaba a Kagami indirectas de broma -como de costumbre-. Seguía enganchada a jugar a la Wii y a la DS.

Tsukasa y Miyuki: ambas estaban nerviosas por las mañanas acerca de la relación que tenían entre ellas. Tsukasa porque cada mañana encontraba a Miyuki llorando y le preguntaba a Miyuki que porqué lloraba, pero ésta le contestaba que siempre tenía alguna que otra pesadilla. Aunque conforme con la misma respuesta, Tsukasa, seguía inquieta.

Minami seguía prendada de su compañera y mejor amiga Yutaka. Muchas veces estaba tentada a confesar su amor, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo desaparecían sus ánimos y se sentía mal. Aunque esos malos ánimos se desvanecían cada vez que Yutaka dormía con Minami por las noches.

Yutaka se sentía más protegida, segura y querida junto con Minami cada vez más pasaban los días. Un día estaba convencida de que Minami era su protectora, tal como mucho antes había prometido ésta. Ahí nada podría hacerle más feliz.

Hiyori y Patricia: Hiyori había avanzado bastante en su doujin; sin embargo, no quería mostrar esos avances a Patricia, porque en ésos estaba el beso que tuvo con Patricia -ésta última dormida- aquella noche, y se limitó a decirle que por el momento no se lo enseñaba. Patricia quedó conforme sin más sobre esa afirmación, con la condición de que el doujin _realmente_ merezca la pena. Ambas llegaron a ese acuerdo.

Ayano y Misao empezaron a llevarse muchísimo mejor desde que llegaron al hotel. Se llevaban como amigas, mejores amigas, almas gemelas, hermanas. De hecho, ellas se compenetraban bastante bien en el trabajo de lavarropas que tenían. Eso sí, las dos juntas ayudaban a Kagami para que ésta no se sentía sola... al menos, pensaron ellas.

Se están aproximando muchos cambios en las vidas de estas jóvenes estudiantes...


	20. Capítulo 20: La hora libre

Era la 1 y media de la tarde aproximadamente, nos situamos en la lavandería donde trabajaban Kagami, Ayano y Misao.

Ayano y Misao estaban en una sala vacía pero espaciosa y con lavadoras, y se supone que allí guardaban la ropa de los clientes que horas después vendrían a recoger; sin embargo, como no había muchos encargos, entonces no había nada que hacer. Ellas simplemente pasaban el rato.

"Pues sí, apestaba todo el año, ¿sabes?" Misao dijo.

"Sí, claro." Ayano respondió.

De repente, se le sonaba el teléfono móvil de Ayano. Ésta lo cogió.

"Ah, un mensaje me mandaron..." Ayano dijo.

"¿En serio? ¿De quiéeen?" Misao empezó a ser cotilla.

"Eh... Propaganda, nada más..." Ayano respondió, ruborizada.

"¡Veengaaaa! ¡Seguro que ocultas algo!" Misao intentó quitarle el móvil a Ayano, pero ésta se resistió.

"¡Para, por favor!" Ayano exclamó, intentando que Misao no le quite el móvil.

Esto continuó hacia una pelea pero de broma: Misao le empujó a Ayano a una pared, Ayano le cogió el brazo a Misao y lo tiró hacia un montón de cajas que había, lo cual conllevó a Misao tirada sobre las cajas, que además se rompían de la colisión. Misao se levantó e intentó una vez más quitarle el móvil a Ayano y ésta se resistió; accidentalmente Misao le quitó la vincha a Ayano, ésta tiró a Misao al suelo, pero con ella sujetada con la mano... se detuvieron, precisamente en el suelo. Ayano estaba debajo de Misao y viceversa.

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente, como si se encontraran por primera vez. Misao observó la cara de Ayano sin la vincha que antes tenía: la cara de Ayano era la misma, sí, pero su cabello naranja pálido cubría la mitad derecha de su rostro. Aun así, era preciosa, en cierto modo.

"Es la segunda vez que te veo sin tu vincha, Ayano..." Misao dijo, tranquilamente, aunque jadeando.

"Sí... La primera vez fue cuando nos hicimos amigas en el colegio, ¿verdad?" Ayano respondió, también tranquilamente y jadeando.

"Claro..."

Las manos de Misao pasaron por el rostro de Ayano, acariciándola, mientras que a la vez, Ayano, puso sus manos en la cintura de Misao. Durante pocos segundos no pararon de mirarse a los ojos.

Misao y Ayano cerraron sus ojos lentamente, sus rostros se aproximaron también lentamente entre sí, y...

*PLAC*

El súbito ruido que se escuchó hizo a Misao y a Ayano alejarse sus respectivos rostros, y mirar adonde se escuchó el ruido.

Era Kagami, quien, por lo visto, estaba transportando una caja vacía y lo dejó caer cuando vio a Ayano y a Misao en el suelo con los rostros muy cercanos. La cara de Kagami era casi indescriptible, tanto que podríamos decir que estuvo más que alucinada o impresionada cuando vio a la pareja en el suelo.

Misao y Ayano se incorporaron, y esta última buscaba su vincha por la habitación.

"Esteeee... ¿qué tal, Hiiragi?" Misao improvisó, ruborizada.

"Pues..." Kagami puso de inmediato su cara de siempre, aunque intentando recordar qué iba a decir, pero ya recordó "Que la jefa nos dijo que va a cerrar su tienda por hoy, por la poca clientela que tenemos, así que tenemos libre para nosotras durante todo el día. Así que vámonos, ¿vale?"

"Entendido, vámonos..." respondió Ayano todavía ruborizada, quien en ese momento encontró su vincha y se lo puso en el pelo.

* * *

Konata estaba jugando a la Wii con Yutaka, Patricia e Hiyori (con los Wii-motes como mandos convencionales). También estaba Minami, aunque ésta se limitaba a mirar la partida.

"Bueno, Yutaka, ¿qué hiciste esta mañana?" Konata preguntó "No te había visto en horas."

"Ah, Minami-chan y yo hemos comprado un bañador nuevo para mí para la próxima vez que vayamos a la playa." Yutaka respondió.

"Anda... ¿Qué le pasó al otro tuyo?" Patricia preguntó.

"Eh..." Yutaka intentó buscar una excusa "Pues..."

"Guardando el otro bañador en su maleta, se rompió cerrándolo." Minami intervino.

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo se puede romper un bañador en una maleta?" Konata preguntó.

"Guardó la mitad de su bañador en su maleta, y la cerró bruscamente pensando que lo había metido entero, y se partió en dos." Minami explicó.

"Vaya... Tiene lógica..." Patricia dijo "¿No crees, Hiyori?"

Al voltear la mirada hacia Hiyori, veía que ésta tenía una cara como de 'paralítica'. En seguida se levantó y le cogió de la mano a Patricia.

"¡Ven, Patricia!" exclamó Hiyori "¡Quiero que salgas fuera conmigo!"

"Esteee... ¿adónde?" Patricia preguntó, un tanto desconcertada.

"Ya te lo contaré luego, ¡vamos!" Hiyori respondió, y se dirigió a su habitación sin soltarle la mano a Patricia.

Después de la escena, las presentes Konata, Yutaka y Minami estaban bastante confusas.

"Esto... ¿alguna sabe qué traman ellas?" Konata preguntó, algo dudosa.

"No tengo ni la menor idea." Minami respondió.

"Yo tampoco..." Yutaka respondió.

"¡Venga, aprovechemos para jugar una partida a 3 jugadores!" Konata exclamó ilusionada.

* * *

Patricia e Hiyori estaban en su habitación, preparándose para salir.

"¿Ahora me lo puedes decir?" Patricia preguntó inquieta.

"¡Q-q-q-quiero que vayas conmigo a una tienda de ropa a comprar bañadores para nosotras!" Hiyori respondió, ruborizada y tartamudeando.

"Pero si ya tenemos..." Patricia avisó.

"¡Pero mejores de los que ya tenemos, venga!" Hiyori respondió y acto seguido cogió la mano de Patricia y salieron de su habitación para salir fuera.

* * *

Ayano, Misao y Kagami estaban en la calle caminando.

"¡Es estupendo que nos hayan dado un par de horas libres! ¿Eh?" Misao opinó.

"Sí, claro." Ayano respondió.

"Esto, chicas..." Kagami intentó decir "Lo que pasó en la lavandería... Entre vosotras... Pues..."

Al oír esto, Misao y Ayano se miraron, y después Ayano le guiñó un ojo a Misao discretamente; ésta respondió asintiendo la cabeza, sin más.

"Bueno, ¿qué hay de tu vida amorosa, Kagami?" Ayano preguntó "Si nos lo dices, entonces lo diremos lo que pasó entre Misao y yo."

Kagami se lo pensó durante unos segundos, y respondió "De acuerdo, os contaré lo mío..."

"Dínoslo." Ayano respondió.

"Resulta que desde hace mucho tiempo me gusta alguien en concreto, y esa persona sabe que me gusta." Kagami relató sin delatar a su 'alguien especial' "Resulta que me propuso una especie de 'ventaja' para mí, para que yo dé el siguiente paso a nuestra relación, y ya no sé qué hacer..."

"Vaya... Parece prometedor." Ayano respondió.

"¿Y lo vuestro qué?" Kagami preguntó bruscamente "¿No me lo ibas a contar?"

"Pues te lo diré directamente:" Ayano respondió sonriente "Misao y yo estamos casadas."

A Kagami se le quedó la boca abierta. Misao se mostraba un tanto indiferente.

"Este... ¿vosotras dos sois...?" Kagami intentó decir.

"Síp." Ayano respondió "Pero no se lo digas a nadie, ¿vale?"

"Esto... Está bien, pero eso si no le digas a nadie la situación que te conté."

"Trato hecho." Y las dos se dieron la mano. "Y por favor, acepta este consejo que te voy a dar."

"¿Eh? ¿El qué?"

"Escoge un momento adecuado para decírselo." Ayano explicó "Y si no se lo dices cuanto antes, entonces le perderías para siempre inesperadamente."

Aquellas palabras encogieron el corazón de Kagami. Tenía razón Ayano, y el famoso tópico del 'cuanto antes, mejor', de modo que decidió formar un plan para decirle a Konata lo que sentía.

"Ah... Vaya..." Kagami suspiró con alivio e inquietud a la vez "Pues tendré que aplicarme el cuento. Muchas gracias, chicas..."

"De nada, Kagami-san." Ayano respondió.

Seguían caminando, y cuando se encontraron con un cruce en 'T', entonces Kagami se paró.

"¿Mmm?" Ayano preguntó "¿Qué pasa, Kagami-san?"

"Voy a tomar esa ruta de ahí, luego os veo en el hotel, ¿vale?" Kagami respondió.

"Pero si no conoces bien la calle, ¿qué vas a encontrar ahí? ¿Y con qué intención?" Ayano avisó.

"Eh... Quiero encontrar _algo_." Kagami insistió "Además, en cuanto termine volveré por el mismo camino del que voy a realizar ahora mismo y seguiré con el camino que realizamos para ir de vuelta a casa. Y sé orientarme."

"Está bien, de acuerdo. Si lo quieres así, vale. Nos vemos en el hotel. ¡Hasta luego y suerte!" Ayano respondió.

"¡Gracias; nos vemos!" Kagami se despidió y emprendió su ruta desconocida por el otro cruce distinto al que se dirigían Ayano y Misao para ir al hotel.

* * *

"Oye, Misao-san..." Ayano preguntó "¿Estás bien?"

"¡Ah, perdona!" Misao respondió "Es que me he quedado un buen rato sin palabras..."

"Ah, claro."

"Y eh, ¿por qué no le has preguntado a Kagami que quién le gustaba?"

"Mmm... Porque seguro que es privado, ¿no crees?"

"Ah... Ya..."

Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, mientras estaban en ruta hacia el hotel.

"Oye." Misao dijo.

"¿Sí?" Ayano respondió.

"Lo de que estábamos casadas ha estado bien, ¿eh?" Misao se echó a reír.

"Ah, sí... Era para que quede claro qué era lo que sucedía... _aquella_vez..."

"Y... Bueno... Ayano..."

"¿Sí, Misao-san?"

"Este... ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo... esta tarde?" Misao dijo, aunque con un tono muy tímido.

"¡Ah, claro! Sería estupendo para nosotras..."

De pronto, la frase que Ayano dijo fue interrumpida por la colisión de otras dos chicas que vinieron corriendo. Ellas se cayeron al suelo, por el golpe.

"¡Uy, perdón!" Dijo una de ellas, mientras se levanta y ayuda a la otra a levantarse "Tenemos un poco de prisa..."

"¡Anda, mira quiénes están aquí!" Misao reconoció a las dos chicas corredoras "¡Hiyori y Patricia!"

"¡Anda, Misao y Ayano!" Hiyori reconoció a Ayano y a Misao "¿Qué hacéis aquí?"

"No hay mucho trabajo, así que nuestra jefa nos ha dado un par de horas libres." Ayano explicó.

"¿Y vosotras qué hacéis corriendo, que se acerca la hora de comer?" Misao preguntó.

"Bueno, nosotras..." Hiyori pensó desesperadamente y respondió nerviosa "Estábamos buscando una tienda de ropa de verano, ¿sabéis dónde queda una?"

"Ah, sí." Ayano respondió y señaló detrás suya "Tenéis que seguir esta ruta todo recto y luego en el segundo cruce a la derecha; no tardaréis en ver una tienda de ropa, pero... Deberíais ir esta tarde a las 5, porque a estas horas habrán cerrado."

"Dios, Ayano, eres una enciclopedia volante..." Misao se quedó boque abierta por las indicaciones de Ayano.

"Gracias, Misao-san." Ayano respondió.

"¿Así que tenemos que ir allí a las 5?" Hiyori repasó y se quejó "¡Joo! ¡No puedo esperar mucho!"

"¿A qué vienen esas prisas, Hiyori?" Misao preguntó.

"Eeeehhhh..." Hiyori trató de buscar una respuesta "Puess... Bueeeno, por curiosidad, supongo..."

"Venga, vámonos todas a comer, que así seguro que Hiyori-san se relaja, por lo menos." Ayano dijo.

"¿Y Kagami?" Patricia preguntó.

"Está buscando una cosa, pero que volverá con nosotras en unos minutos." Respondió Ayano.


	21. Capítulo 21: Respuesta al silencio

Un cuarto de hora había pasado desde que Kagami y Ayano y Misao se separaron. Cuando Ayano, Misao, Patricia e Hiyori volvieron hacia el hotel, llamaron a las demás chicas (menos a Kagami, a saber qué estaría haciendo) para ir a comer en el restaurante habitual cercano.

Ya las chicas estaban en el restaurante. Estaban esperando a que Kagami llegue para luego comer todas juntas.

"Cuánto tarda Kagami, ¿no?" Konata dijo, algo preocupada.

"Ya le mandé un mensaje y me respondió que llegará aquí pronto; está llegando, de hecho -al menos es lo que me dijo." Tsukasa informó.

"¡Eh, mirad; aquí viene!" Misao vio a Kagami en la puerta principal. Ésta venía corriendo hacia una silla de la mesa donde estaban las chicas.

"Perdonad por la tardanza..." Kagami se disculpó, jadeando "Me eché una carrera en cuanto me llamasteis."

"Je... A saber qué estarías haciendo, Kagami-sama..." Konata dijo.

"¡A callar! ¡No me pongas nerviosa!" Kagami replicó.

"¿Y esa bolsa, Onee-chan?" Tsukasa preguntó "¿Qué compraste?".

Sí. Kagami llevaba una bolsa de tamaño pequeño con una especie de marca o logotipo inscrita en la bolsa. Parecía que haya ido a una tienda a comprar algo... y fue cierto. Kagami se puso colorada.

"Eeehhh... _Una cosa..._ para mí. No quiero entrar en detalles..." Kagami respondió, aunque titubeando.

"Con ese tono de voz..." Konata opinó "**¡Le vas a regalar algo a alguien!**"

"¡A callar, leñe!" Kagami gritó, un tanto asustada.

"Bueno, bueno; tengamos esta comida en paz, por favor..." Miyuki pidió.

* * *

Habían pasado unas 4 horas. Las chicas estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones en el hotel.

Nos centramos en la habitación de Tsukasa y Miyuki. Tsukasa había ido a la habitación de Kagami y Konata para pasar el rato; eso le dio a Miyuki una oportunidad para poder llamar a su madre a solas.

Miyuki cogió su teléfono móvil, apuntó el número de su casa y esperó a que su madre le cogiera el teléfono. Pasaron unos diez segundos:

"¿Diga?" La voz de su madre respondió.

"¿Mamá?" Contestó Miyuki "Soy yo, Miyuki."

"¡Hola, hija! ¿Qué tal va todo por ahí?"

Esa pregunta hizo dudar a Miyuki unos segundos. Pensaba en decirle lo de la novedad entre ella y Tsukasa, pero no quiso preocupar a su madre.

"Pues sin novedades." Miyuki respondió tranquilamente, para no levantar sospechas "Sólo te llamaba para hacerte una pregunta, por curiosidad."

"¿Ah, sí?" Contestó su madre "¿Y cuál es?"

"¿Cómo te declaraste con papá?"

"Ay, hija mía... No me fui a declararle, sino él a mí."

"Ah... Bueno, ¿y cómo fue?"

"Fue uno de los días más bonitos de mi vida. Éramos amistades íntimas hasta aquél entonces." Narró la madre de Miyuki "Fue una noche preciosa y despejada... Él me invitó a su casa -no estaban sus padres- y yo acepté, y luego charlábamos un poco en tertulia, cenábamos... Nos fuimos a la terraza mucho después, y mirábamos el cielo estrellado... Y él me cogió de las manos y se me declaró su amor por mí..."

"Vaya... Qué historia..." Respondió Miyuki, un tanto sorprendida porque la historia fue un tanto _típica_.

"¿Y a qué viene ese interés, hija?"

"Por nada en especial, mamá." Miyuki escuchaba pasos aproximándose y pensó que eran los de Tsukasa, que iba a entrar a la habitación "Bueno, te dejo, ¿vale? ¡Hasta luego!"

"Vale, hija; ¡cuídate!"

Miyuki apretó el botón de "colgar teléfono" de su móvil a tiempo, lo justo como para que una chica entrase en la habitación. Era Tsukasa.

"¡Hola, Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa saludó.

"Hola, Tsukasa-san." Miyuki respondió con la mayor normalidad posible, para no levantar sospechas con Tsukasa por la llamada. "¿Qué se cuentan Kagami-san y Konata-san?"

"Pues que Konata intenta quitarle el 'regalo' a Kagami persiguiéndola por toda la habitación...

"Espera... ¿Cómo que 'por toda la habitación'?"

* * *

"¿Cuál es el regalo, Kagami-sama?" Konata insistió mientras persiguía a Kagami -quien llevaba la bolsa- por toda la habitación, aunque intencionalmente de broma... se supone.

"¡Ya te lo he dicho: ¡no te lo voy a decir!" Kagami respondió mientras improvisó su ruta de 'huida sin salida' por la habitación.

"¿Entonces a quién se lo vas a dar, Kagamin?"

"¡Que no te lo voy a decir, joder!"

"¡Vengaaaaa...!"

"¡BASTA YA!" Kagami se detuvo e hizo un acto reflejo del que se podría arrepentir durante meses o años.

Le dio una fuerte bofetada a Konata. Al dársela, Kagami sentía que la acción se estaba desarrollando a cámara lenta (a lo '_Matrix_') y sin sonido. Debido al impacto de la bofetada, Konata hizo un giro de 180 grados y se cayó al suelo boca abajo, como si se resbalara con una piel de plátano en el suelo.

A partir de ahí, la acción dejó de desarrollarse en cámara lenta. Kagami miró a Konata tirada en el suelo. Estaba paralizada por la bofetada del que no sabía que era capaz de dar a Konata.

"**¡Konata!**" Kagami pronto reaccionó, aunque lo único que hizo fue llevarse las manos (con la bolsa) a la boca, sin más "¡Perdona, no sabía que...!" Kagami no era capaz de decir otra palabra como gesto de perdón.

Acto seguido, Konata se levantó lentamente y se detuvo cuando estaba de rodillas (cabe destacar que Konata estaba de espaldas hacia Kagami).

"Ah... Estás bien, ¿no?" Kagami preguntó "No me lo perdonaría si supiese que te hayas roto algo..."

Konata seguía parada, de rodillas y no respondía por ninguna reacción en absoluto como respuesta a Kagami.

"¿Ko... Konata?" Kagami empezaba a sentirse asustada.

De pronto, la cara de Konata se giró lentamente hacia donde estaba Kagami...

...la cara de Konata estaba cubierta de lágrimas. Estaba llorando en silencio. Y enseñaba su boca abierta con los dientes cerrados y apretados. A primera vista podríamos decir que estaba triste y furiosa_a la vez_.

"Konata... Yo..." Kagami intentó hablar...

...pero justo entonces Konata se levantó rápidamente y echó a correr hacia la puerta principal de la habitación. El sonido de los pasos de Konata se iba alejando poco a poco...

...y Kagami no hacía más que quedarse parada y arrepentirse.

* * *

"Creo que ésta va a ser una de las citas más _predecibles_ que he visto." Misao opinó mientras se estaba echándose colonia por el pelo.

"¿Lo dices porque nos estábamos preparando en la misma habitación?" Ayano respondió, en la puerta de la habitación; ya preparada.

"¡Sí, precisamente!" Misao guardó su bote de colonia su bolso del baño y salió del cuarto de baño para reunirse con Ayano "¿Nos vamos?"

"Claro, Misao-san."

Ayano y Misao salieron de su habitación, la cerraron con su llave, se aproximaron a la de Kagami y Konata; Ayano dio unos golpecitos en la puerta como permiso para poder pasar... aunque no recibieron respuesta alguna.

"¿Kagami? ¿Konata? ¿Estáis ahí?" Ayano llamó, pero sigue sin respuesta. Abrió la puerta lentamente.

"Qué raro, está cerrada sin llave..." Misao dijo.

En cuanto la pareja abrió la puerta, pudieron ver desde ahí a Kagami cubriéndose la cara, y en el mismo lugar que ella estaba había señales de gotas de humedad.

"¿Está llorando?" Misao susurró, preocupada.

"Eh, Kagami-san... ¿Ocurre algo?" Ayano se acercaba a Kagami con cuidado.

"No... Acercarse..." Kagami dijo sin levantar la cabeza "Por favor..."

Ayano se detuvo "Este... Vale."

"Qué queréis..." Kagami preguntó.

"Veníamos a avisarte de que Misao y yo vamos a salir, para que luego no encuentres nuestra habitación vacía y todo eso..." Ayano dijo.

"De acuerdo..." Kagami respondió.

"¿Y Konata?" Misao preguntó.

"_Marcharos..._" Kagami evadió la pregunta.

Ayano y Misao salieron lentamente de la habitación de Kagami y Konata (que no estaba, por cierto) y cerraron la puerta de dicha habitación. Bajaron a la entrada del hotel -no sin antes dejar la llave en recepción, claro- y salieron de él. Todo eso sin decir una palabra.

Será por el 'shock' de ver a Kagami llorando en su propia habitación..._sola_.

* * *

"Ya debe de ser hora de que la tienda esté abierta." Hiyori dijo, un poco ansiosa, en la puerta principal de su habitación "¿Nos vamos, Patti-chan?"

"Claro, claro..." Patricia respondió, y luego pensó "_¿Qué estará planeando hacer conmigo en una tienda de ropa? Si esto es cosa del doujin..._" Y luego acompañó a Hiyori.

Hiyori y Patricia salieron de su habitación, la cerraron con llave, dejaron las llaves en recepción y salieron del hotel; casi exactamente lo que hicieron Ayano y Misao a la hora de salir.

"¿Y sabes dónde está esa tienda de ropa, Hiyori-chan?" Patricia preguntó.

"¿No te acuerdas ya, mujer?" Hiyori respondió "Ayano me dio indicaciones para llegar a una. ¡Y delante de ti!"

"¡Ah, vale, ya me acuerdo!" Patricia se acordó de las indicaciones de Ayano, gracias a Hiyori "Se me habría olvidado..."

"No pasa nada."

De pronto, las chicas se cogieron de la mano mientras emprendían su ruta hacia la tienda que Hiyori deseaba ir. Sin embargo, Patricia notaba algo de incomodidad en su mano.

"Oye, me estás apretando la mano, chica..." Patricia dijo.

"¡Huy, perdón!" Hiyori '_aflojó_' la fuerza de su mano "Estaré pensando en otra cosa..."

"Sí, ya veo..."

Nadie sabía el propósito de Hiyori de llevar a Patricia a una tienda de ropa... salvo Hiyori misma, por supuesto.


	22. Capítulo 22: Partida doble

Minami y Yutaka estaban en su habitación, cada una en su respectiva cama. Yutaka estaba dormida con los auriculares de su reproductor MP3 encendidos, parecía que estaba escuchando una canción una y otra vez; mientras que Minami estaba jugando (con dificultad) con la DS sin sonido para no despertar a Yutaka cuando se le acabe una canción.

"_Ay, madre..._" Minami pensó en el juego que estaba jugando "_Voy a perder de nuevo como siga en este ritmo..._"

Poco después, cuando terminó la partida, decidió no torturarse con el juego al que estaba jugando, de modo que apagó la consola, la cerró y lo dejó donde estaba: en la mesilla de noche que había al lado de las dos camas.

Minami se acostó boca arriba, aparentemente pensativa pero realmente no estaba pensando en nada. Tenía la mente en blanco...

...hasta que se giró hacia donde estaba Yutaka. Ella estaba dormida, y escuchando música a la vez, eso último dedujo Minami porque a pesar de que Yutaka llevaba auriculares, se podía apreciar la música sin los auriculares... aunque con menos volumen, por supuesto.

"_Me pregunto qué estará escuchando Yutaka..._" Minami se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella arrodillándose en el suelo al lado de la cama, agudizó la vista en la pantalla del reproductor MP3 para ver qué canción escuchaba Yutaka. Estaba escuchando 'Nocturne', de intérprete 'Eufonius'. "_Vaya, me gustaría escucharla..._" Minami pensó.

Minami, con mucho cuidado, quitó uno de los auriculares de Yutaka y se lo puso en uno de sus oídos. Empezó a escuchar la magistral música, cómo sonaban las melódicas notas de piano, de cómo se escuchaba la dulce y tranquila voz de la cantante... Era una canción perfecta.

"_Dios mío..._" Minami pensó "_Es hermosa..._"

Tras escuchar durante 15 minutos la canción -repetida una y otra vez-, Minami, sin ser consciente, se durmió arrodillada junto a Yutaka...

* * *

Ayano y Misao seguían caminando; iban por el paseo marítimo de la playa de Kamakura para ver si podían alegrarse esas caras, pero aún seguían tristes y calladas, y para rematar hacía un tiempo nublado... Por lo visto, estaban preocupadas por Kagami.

Finalmente una de ellas decidió entablar conversación:

"Bueno, estamos en una cita, ¡no podemos hacer que esto se desmorone!" Misao dijo.

"Sí, bueno..." Ayano dijo "Pero es que hemos estado juntas en clase con Kagami que... Bueno, no sé cómo decirlo..."

"¿Cómo si Kagami fuera parte de nosotras o algo así?"

"Sí, más o menos eso."

"Ya..."

Misao, de pronto, agudizó la vista hasta ver una cafetería a unos pocos metros de distancia. Pensó que sería el lugar ideal para ir a tomar algo, ya que las dos estaban paralizadas por lo de Kagami y por el mal tiempo que hacía.

"¡Eh, Ayano!" Misao dijo "¿Por qué no vamos a esa cafetería para tomar algo?"

Ayano se puso pensativa, hasta que respondió: "Venga, vale. Por romper la monotonía de nuestra cita..."

"¡Genial!"

Fue entonces cuando Misao le cogió del brazo a Ayano, como si fueran amigas íntimas o familiares, y se dirigieron hacia la cafetería que mencionó Misao.

* * *

Hiyori y Patricia estaban en otra tienda de moda, que resultaba ser de especialidad femenina. Hiyori propuso con Patricia ir allí porque le resultaba más conveniente una tienda femenina que una estándar. Estaban revisando la sección de bañadores y bikinis, e Hiyori estaba buscando concienzudamente un bikini en concreto. No obstante, Patricia estaba simplemente paseándose por la tienda, más que nada porque el mundo de la moda no le interesaba mucho... o eso parecía.

En un momento dado, Hiyori cogió un bikini negro de un catálogo de muestra y se lo enseñó a Patricia seguidamente.

"¿Qué te parece esto, Patti-chan?" Hiyori preguntó "¿Te lo quieres probar?"

Patricia contestó un tanto indiferente "Pues, francamente no."

"Venga ya, pruébatelo, porfa."

"¿Puedes dejar este bikini en su sitio?" Patricia pidió "Y de paso salgamos de la tienda y damos una vuelta por ahí."

Aquello último dejó semi-paralizado a Hiyori, pero pensó que no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Estaba atosigando a Patricia y seguro que por eso no tenía ganas de probarse un bañador o bikini nuevo. Hiyori dejó el bikini donde estaba antes y las dos salieron de la tienda. Comenzaron a dar un paseo.

"Qué tiempo más malo hace..." Patricia comentó el nublado entorno del cielo que vio.

"Sí..." Hiyori contestó, algo preocupada.

"Oye, lo siento, Hiyori-chan. Sabía lo mucho que te ilusionaba verme con un nuevo bañador -aunque no sepa por qué-, pero en este momento me conformo con mi bikini habitual."

"Bueno... Es que... Bueno, no sé cómo decírtelo..." Hiyori empezó a ponerse un poco nerviosa.

"Dímelo, ya está."

Hiyori dio un par de suspiros largos y profundos, hasta que le susurró lo siguiente:

"Es que me hubiese gustado que fuéramos juntas a un probador y verte desnuda y cambiándote..."

Hiyori se ruborizó por completo justo después de pronunciar la frase. Y para rematar, no pensó ni en ningún momento cuál sería la reacción de Patricia, la cual puede ser impredecible.

Patricia, de repente, arqueó una leve sonrisa y después se echó a reír.

"¡Jeje...! Hiyori-chan..." Patricia dijo después de reírse un rato "Eres tan tonta que pondrías sellos a un fax..."

"¡¿Ehh?" Hiyori se sobresaltó "¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"Esto te lo digo para futuras referencias: si vas a hacer un doujin Yuri y realista a la vez, procura no precipitarte, por lo que más quieras."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Patti-chan?"

"Quiero decir que cada vez que se te ocurre una idea para el doujin -y sobretodo comprometida- no vayas a aplicarlo en la vida real, porque existen grandes posibilidades de que pierda el realismo con el doujin... y tu reputación en el comiket."

Hiyori empezó a comprender lo que le acabó de decir Patricia, y es verdad lo que le dijo; cuando te cae una idea del cielo, es arriesgado ponerlo en práctica si lo vas a hacer en la vida real. Podría pasar cualquier cosa, y muy gorda además.

"Sí... Ahora lo entiendo todo..." Hiyori dijo "Gracias por el consejo, Patti-chan."

"No es nada." Patricia respondió "Ahora vámonos a casa, que..."

"¡La leche!" Hiyori le interrumpió a Patricia y se agachó con ella a esconderse detrás de un coche que había cerca.

"¿Qué pasa?" Patricia estaba desconcertada.

"¡Shh!" Hiyori le puso el dedo en la boca de Patricia para aclarar que había que estar en silencio y le susurró "No te vas a creer a quién he visto cerca..."

"¿A quién?"

"¡A Misao y a Ayano!"

* * *

"¿No escuchaste una voz familiar, Misao-san?" Ayano miró alrededor.

"Sí, lo escuché, pero no veo de dónde provino..." Misao respondió.

Ayano y Misao podrían haber visto a Patricia y a Hiyori en su momento, pero no podían porque, claro está, éstas estaban escondidas detrás de un coche.

...y antes de que a alguien se le pase por la cabeza cierta paradoja: Ayano y Misao ya habían terminado de tomar algo en una cafetería. Después de eso, seguían con el paseo.

"Bueno, dejémoslo estar, y prosigamos este paseo." Misao sugirió.

"Sí, de acuerdo." Ayano respondió.

La pareja, muchos minutos después (y sin saber que Hiyori y Patricia estaban tras ellas), se aproximó a un parque típico con árboles, columpios, 'carruseles'... Vamos, que era el típico lugar donde los niños y las parejas de enamorados pasaban el rato; excepto por el hecho de que era un parque solitario: sólo estaban Misao y Ayano (y Patricia e Hiyori a escondidas).

Pero de pronto, y nada más llegar, las nubes se hacían muy gruesas y juntas entre sí, y todo eso conducía a un simple hecho evidente: empezaba a llover. Y en mayor cantidad.

"¡Ay, llueve!" Misao exclamó.

"¡Vamos hacia aquél gran árbol, nos cubrirá de la lluvia!" Ayano exclamó y ambas se dirigían hacia el gran árbol que estaba en mitad del parque.

* * *

"¡Está lloviendo, Hiyori; vámonos a casa!" Patricia exclamó, aunque con el volumen suficiente para que Ayano y Misao no le escuchasen.

"¡Venga ya, esto es un momento Yuri, tengo que tomar nota!" Hiyori respondió.

"No pensé que lo diría, pero... Vámonos, y ya." Patricia empezó a coger de la mano a Hiyori para ir al hotel.

"¡Vamos, sólo un minutito más!" Hiyori intentó resistirse, pero no tuvo éxito.

Y así, Patricia e Hiyori abandonaron el parque y dejaron a solas a Misao y a Ayano...

"Oye, Ayano..." Misao dijo.

"¿Sí, Misao-san?" Ayano respondió.

"¿Podrías quitarte la vincha...?" Misao preguntó, aunque un poco tímida "Sólo... para verte como la primera vez que nos vimos..."

Ayano no respondió. Sólo se limitó a sonreír y se quitó la vincha. En el 'look' Ayano quedaba tapada su mitad derecha de su cara por el pelo que antes estaba arriba gracias a su vincha.

"Ayano..."

"¿Sí, Misao-san?"

"No sé si soy la adecuada para decirte esto, pero... Eres mi mejor amiga."

"Lo fuimos, Misao-san, y lo seremos."

Ayano y Misao se abrazaron románticamente una a la otra. Estaba por escribir un hecho muy importante en la historia de esas dos chicas.

"Te amo, Ayano..."

"Yo también te amo, Misao-san..."

Y en el entorno solitario, la lluvia se hizo más intensa, aunque gracias al árbol enorme no hizo nada a Ayano y a Misao, pero eso no era lo que importa...

...lo que importa era el primer beso entre Ayano y Misao.


	23. Capítulo 23: Dos

Ha pasado una hora aproximadamente desde los acontecimientos entre Ayano y Misao.

Yutaka se despertó y abrió los ojos y descubrió una pequeña sorpresa: Minami estaba dormida arrodillada junto con Yutaka, casi abrazándola... además de que seguía escuchando la música repetitiva que le hizo dormir.

"¡Ah...!" Yutaka pensó, ruborizada por Minami "¡Mi MP3! Tengo que apagarlo..."

Yutaka apagó su reproductor MP3 y se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Minami. Justo cuando iba a abandonar la habitación, se detuvo y observó al cuerpo todavía dormido de Minami durante un minuto entero...

"Minami-chan..." Yutaka creyó que empezaba a sentir algo que no sentía antes, ¿pero qué era?

De pronto, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación. Yutaka se asustó un poco y abrió la puerta. Eran Tsukasa y Miyuki.

"Hola, Yutaka-san." Saludó Miyuki.

"Hola..." Yutaka respondió, aunque seguía un poco asustada.

"¿Qué pasa?" Tsukasa preguntó.

"Nada, que no me esperaba ninguna llamada a esta puerta y me habíais asustado... Casi despertáis a Minami." Yutaka respondió.

"En absoluto." Sonó la voz de Minami.

En ese momento, Minami estaba despierta y medio levantada.

"¡Ah, Minami-chan!" Yutaka se sorprendió al ver a Minami.

"Hola, Yutaka..." Minami sonrió al ver a su amiga.

"Bueno, dentro de poco nos vamos al restaurante para cenar." Miyuki informó "Las demás, excepto Konata y Kagami vendrán con nosotras."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué les pasa a Konata y a Kagami?" Minami preguntó.

"A Kona-chan la llamé hace un rato, y me dijo que va a estar ocupada comprando una cosa. Me dijo que nos podemos ir sin ella." Tsukasa respondió, a partir de ahí con un tono preocupado "En cuanto a Onee-chan... No sé lo que le pasará, pero dice que no tiene hambre..."

* * *

Kagami, deprimida, estaba intentando desesperadamente llamar a Konata, para pedirle disculpas; pero no lo coge y le salta el contestador. Todo eso durante unas cuantas horas seguidas.

Estaba llorando, aunque en silencio, y gracias a eso, logró escuchar una conversación acercándose a la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

"¿Vamos a cenar sin Kagami y Konata?" Se escuchó la voz de Yutaka.

"Sí." Se escuchó la voz de Ayano "A Kagami, por lo visto, dice que no tiene hambre; y Konata está fuera haciendo unas compras."

"Bueno, le traeré la cena a Onee-chan; como Patricia hizo con Hiyori." Dijo Tsukasa.

"Bueeeeno, ¿vamos ya? Que tengo un hambre..." Dijo Patricia.

A partir de este punto, no se escuchó nada más, aparte de los pasos que se fueron alejando hasta dejar a Kagami escuchar el silencio.

Kagami se lanzó sobre su cama boca abajo y empezó a soltar muchísimas lágrimas, pensando repetidamente en el craso error que le hizo a Konata.

"_Konata..._" Kagami no pensó más que en el nombre de su amiga "_Lo siento..._"

De repente, un ruido de golpe breve que provino de la ventana cerrada sonó. Kagami no le prestó mucha atención, y siguió soltando lágrimas en la cama.

Otra vez, esos ruidos de la ventana volvieron. Kagami pensó que algún objeto estuviera chocando con la ventana, a juzgar por el ruido. Kagami se limpió la cara de lágrimas y se acercó a la ventana para examinarla mientras todavía seguían los ruidos.

"_Alguien estará lanzando piedras a la ventana..._" Kagami concluyó y abrió la ventana.

Kagami, de pronto, se quedó muy sorprendida al ver a... a Konata. Ésta tenía un montoncito de piedras en sus manos. Por lo visto, Konata ha sido quien ha estado lanzando las piedrecitas contra la ventana.

"¡Oye, Kagamin! ¿Vienes abajo o será para mañana?" Konata exclamaba, con un tono normal. Al parecer, no estaba enfadada de ninguna manera.

Acto seguido, Kagami cerró la ventana, y corriendo, salió de la habitación -dejando la puerta abierta-, bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y salió de la entrada del hotel. Todo eso corriendo.

"Hola, hola, Kagamin, esperaba que tú..." Konata iba a hablar...

...pero Kagami corrió hacia ella y la abrazó muy fuerte a Konata. Eso fue lo que le ha interrumpido.

"_Cuánto_ te he echado de menos, Konata..." Kagami confesó, casi llorando.

"Sí, sí; ya pasó todo, Kagamin." Konata dijo.

Kagami dejó de abrazarla "Oye, perdona por haberte pegado... No quería..."

"Eso ya es agua pasada, Kagami-sama. Además, admito que la culpa fue mía por haberme puesto pesada con 'lo-que-sea' que compraste..."

"Sí... Bueno... ¿Estamos en paz?"

"¿Te parece que un paseo entre tú y yo sea una buena firma de paz entre nosotras, Kagamin?"

"¡Oh, claro! ¡Me encantaría!"

"Pero antes, ponte algunas zapatillas, que estás descalzada ahora mismo..."

Kagami miró a sus pies. Sí, es verdad; no llevaba ninguna clase de calzado.

"Eh... ¡Dame un minuto, que me voy arriba a arreglarme!" Kagami exclamó.

"Tranquila Kagamin; tómate todo el tiempo que quieras." Konata dijo.

"Vale, ¡nos vemos ahora!" Y Kagami entró en el hotel para ir a su habitación.

Y, en las caras de Kagami y Konata se veían las sonrisas. Y el pensamiento siguiente fluyó en las dos chicas al mismo tiempo:

"_Gracias..._"


	24. Capítulo 24: El cielo y el mar

Las chicas (salvo Konata y Kagami) estaban cenando en el mismo restaurante donde comían por el mediodía... como de costumbre, por supuesto.

"Apestaba todo el año, os lo juro." Patricia dijo.

"¡Claro que sí, en serio!" Misao respondió.

De pronto, el teléfono móvil de Tsukasa empezó a sonar; por el tono que emitía le habrán mandado un mensaje.

"_¿Quién será...?_" Pensó Tsukasa, mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo, oprimió el botón de mostrar mensaje y leía lo siguiente:

"_Tsukasa: Konata y yo hemos salido a dar una vuelta, posiblemente iremos a tomar algo por ahí, así que no nos traigas nada de comida para llevar o lo que sea. Volveremos al hotel a eso de las 10 o las 11. ¡Hasta luego! -Kagami_"

"¡Ah, un mensaje de Onee-chan!" Tsukasa exclamó.

"¿Sí?" Respondieron curiosas la mayoría de las chicas "¿Qué dice?"

"Este... Se supone que eso es personal, pero ella ya está bien." Dijo Tsukasa algo nerviosa.

"Bueno, supongo que con eso cuenta..." Ayano opinó.

"¡La voy a responder!" Tsukasa exclamó, ilusionada.

"Oye, Hiyori..." Patricia susurraba a Hiyori.

"¿Qué pasa?" Hiyori respondía, también susurrando.

"¿Crees que esas dos estarán saliendo como pareja Yuri?"

De pronto, Hiyori empezó a imaginarse muchas fantasías Yuri entre Kagami y Konata. La cara de satisfacción de Hiyori se notaba a la legua.

"¡Hiyori-chan!" Yutaka avisó "¡Se te sangra la nariz!"

"¡Es verdad, su nariz está sangrando!" Misao confirmó.

"¡Diablos...!" Hiyori se tapó la nariz y se levantó de golpe "¡Me voy al baño, ahora vuelvo!"

Cuando Hiyori desapareció de la vista de las demás chicas, Patricia pensó: "_Me lo tomaré como un sí._"

Lo que Tsukasa no notaba antes, mientras estaba mirando su mensaje, fue que Miyuki estaba leyendo también el mensaje, de forma discreta.

"_Buena suerte, Kagami-san._" Miyuki pensó.

* * *

Kagami y Konata estaban caminando juntas cerca de la costa de la playa Kamakura (por el paseo marítimo); más o menos parecido como hicieron Misao y Ayano.

"Oye, Konata, perdona por la indiscreción... ¿Por qué volviste?" Kagami preguntó.

"¿Sinceramente?" Konata preguntó.

"Por favor."

"Pues sinceramente..." En ese momento Konata juntaba su mejilla con la de Kagami "¡Porque te echaba de menos, Kagamin!"

"Esto... Vaya..." Kagami estaba ruborizada.

"¿Y a qué vino esa pregunta?"

"Pues... Pensaba que no me perdonarías y... no creía en volverte a ver..."

"Mmmm... ¿Por qué?"

Esa última pregunta inquietó a Kagami. "Esto... ¿qué?"

"¿Tienes algo que decirmeeee? ¿Te importo? ¿Somos amigas íntimas? ¿Almas gemelas?" Konata empezó a hacer toda esa clase de preguntas, pero de una forma tan atrevida y persistente que hizo poner nerviosa a Kagami.

"_¡Joder!_" Pensaba Kagami rápidamente "_¡Me está obligando a decírselo! ¡Eso ni de coña! Tengo que decírselo... pero sólo en el momento oporturno... ¡Piensa, piensa, Kagami...!_"

Kagami se quedó mirando a la playa, cuyo mar estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna... Kagami decidió actuar.

"Este... ¿Y por qué no nos quedamos a charlar aquí sentadas en la playa, cerca del agua?" Kagami se zafó de la pregunta de Konata.

"Mmm... Bueno, vale, si tú quieres..." Konata accedió.

La pareja pisó la arena de la playa y se aproximó a la arena mojada, de tal modo que el agua los alcanzase por unos centímetros; se sentaron y se limitaron a mirar el cielo y el mar brillante por la luna.

"Oye, Kagamin." Konata dijo.

"¿Sí, Konata?" Kagami repsondió.

"¿Te acuerdas de nuestro primer día de playa?"

"Sí, claro, ¿por?"

"Pues que curiosamente nos hemos sentado justo en el lugar donde nos quedábamos hablando de mi DS." (_Nota del autor: véase el capítulo 8_)

"Tú eres una rebuscada buscando curiosidades, ¿verdad?" A Kagami le sorprendió un poco la curiosidad que soltó Konata.

"Una friki tiene que estar con todo tipo de detalles. Es como si tú buscaras _glitches_ de un juego que ya había salido."

"Este... ¿_glitches_?"

"Fallos del juego, para abreviar."

"Ahh, vale..."

De pronto, Kagami se acordó de una cosa. El contenido misterioso que había comprado y guardado en una bolsa que Konata antes quería ver lo tenía Kagami escondido en la espalda, justo debajo de su camiseta. Como la bolsa era pequeña, no se podía percibir con claridad si llevaba una bolsa o no.

"Eh, Konata; tengo algo para ti." Kagami cogió la bolsa y se lo mostró a Konata.

"¿Eh...?" Konata se quedó perpleja al ver la bolsa en sí, porque antes Kagami le pegó a Konata precisamente por eso "¿La... la bolsa que antes quería ver? ¿Estás de broma?"

La sonrisa sincera de Kagami respondía a la pregunta de Konata, además de "Es tuya."

Konata, sorprendida y lentamente, tomó la bolsa de Kagami y se quedó mirando fijamente a la bolsa, sin saber qué decir.

"Ábrela." Dijo Kagami sonriente.

Konata hizo lo que dijo Kagami y descubrió una pequeña caja envuelto en papel de regalo. Se quedaba ahí mirando a la caja misteriosa; no sabía lo que era.

"Sácala." Kagami dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

Konata sacó la caja envuelta. Se quedaba mirando a la caja que tenía en sus manos.

"Es... ¿para mí?" Konata dijo en voz baja, seguramente de lo emocionada que estaba sintiendo.

Kagami asintió.

Konata, sin dejar de poner cara de sorprendida, deshizo cada parte del papel de regalo poco a poco, porque si lo hiciera rápido, tal vez Kagami se pondría furiosa... al menos pensó ella.

Cuando terminó de quitar concienzudamente el papel de regalo, la cara de Konata quedó reflejada su reacción ante el descubrimiento de la cajita.

"Un... ¡Un muñeco de coleccionista de Haruhi Suzumiya!" Exclamó Konata.

Efectivamente, la caja quedaba al descubierto: se trataba una cajita de una figura en miniatura de su serie favorita: Haruhi Suzumiya.

"Sí. Es toda tuya." Kagami dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Kagamin..." Konata dijo y luego saltó a abrazar a Kagami, dejándolas a las dos en el suelo... por decirlo de alguna manera; y luego, con sonrisas y lágrimas exclamó "**¡ME QUEDABA ESTA FIGURA DE MI COLECCIÓN! ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS!**"

"Vaya, menos mal que no era repe..." Kagami dijo, riendo.

"¡Ahora **sí** que podré fardar de mi colección en Internet! ¡Lo tengo que cuidar especialmente hasta que regrese a mi casa!"

"Bueno, me alegra verte sonreír por un regalo que te ofrezco..."

"¡Oh!" Konata dejó de abrazar a Kagami y volvió a estar sentada como antes "¡Yo también tengo un regalo para ti!"

"Este... ¿en serio?" Kagami, algo sorprendida, volvió a estar sentada.

"¡Sí, por supuesto!" Konata respondió mientras sacaba una cajita envuelta de papel de regalo del bolsillo de su falda y se lo dio a Kagami.

Kagami tomó el regalo. "_¿Qué será...?_" Pensó Kagami y abrió el regalo a una velocidad moderada (normal, se entiende) y cuando se deshizo del papel de regalo, finalmente descubrió el contenido de la cajita.

"Una... Una figurita en miniatura de Miku Hatsune." Kagami dijo, rotundamente.

"¡Síp! ¿Te gusta?" Konata repondió.

"Claro... Pero, ¿por qué Miku Hatsune? Si yo no veo ese anime o manga o lo que sea..."

"Porque me recuerdas a ella misma, y decidí regalártelo para que te sientas identificada con ella."

De pronto, a Kagami se le vino una imagen en mente... Al parecer, el día en que su familia se fue a un evento fuera de casa, soñó que Konata le había convertido en la chica de la figura: Miku Hatsune. (_Nota del autor: acordarse de que este Fan Fiction se desarrolla después de la primera mitad de la serie, el OVA y la segunda mitad de la serie; en este orden._)

"Vaya, ahora sí que me gusta la figurita. ¡Gracias!" Kagami dijo.

"Je, has sido menos dramática y menos entusiasmada que yo con tu regalo..." Konata dijo.

"Bueeeeenooo..."

Las dos se pararon a mirar el cielo durante varios minutos. El cielo era completamente azul, con estrellas brillando intensamente, más la luna, el cual más dejaba brillo al mar dejándolo más hermoso.

Kagami, se acordó de una cosa que le dijo Ayano tiempo atrás:

"_Escoge un momento adecuado para decírselo. Y si no se lo dices cuanto antes, entonces le perderías para siempre inesperadamente._"

Kagami, después de pensar en esto, decidió jugar el todo por el todo. Ahora o nunca.

"Esto... Konata..." Kagami dijo.

"¿Sí, Kagamin?" Konata dijo.

"Quiero que sepas... Que eres una amiga mejor que ninguna otra que haya conocido, Konata..."

"¿Eh?"

"Es que..." Kagami cogió las manos de Konata "Tengo que decírtelo ahora, Konata; porque si no te lo digo ahora, jamás sabrás lo que pienso de verdad de ti..."

"Kagami..."

"Eres una chica especial, Konata. _Muy especial_ para mí, aunque estuvimos en distintas clases... Y siempre, _siempre_ he estado pensando en ti... Desde el día que nos conocimos..."

A Konata se le soltó una lágrima, "Kagami..."

"No quise decírtelo antes porque estaba buscando desesperadamente un momento adecuado para decírtelo..."

"Kagami..."

Kagami le puso un dedo en la boca de Konata, a finalidad de silencio. "Por favor, no digas nada..."

Kagami, sin soltar las manos de Konata, acercó lentamente su cara con la de Konata; Konata, dejándose llevar, hizo lo mismo, y cuando estaban a unos milímetros de que se junten sus respectivos labios...

*TIIIITUUUUUUT*

...sonó de repente el teléfono móvil de Kagami.

"_¡Joder...!_" Kagami pensó furiosa "_¡Me mandan un mensaje justo antes del mejor momento de mi vida! ¡¿Te lo puedes creer?_"

Al instante, Kagami dejó de acercarse con Konata y se sacó el móvil para ver el mensaje.

"¿Quién es?" Konata dijo.

"Tsukasa..." Kagami respondió "Ya debió responder el mensaje antes, que hace como 20 minutos que le mandé el mensaje."

"¿Puedo verlo?"

"Claro, claro. No hay nada personal, por supuesto."

Kagami mostró el mensaje del móvil a Konata. El mensaje de Tsukasa era así:

"_Onee-chan, me alegro de que te hayas recuperado; luego hablamos por ahí en el hotel, ¿vale? ¡Hasta otra! -Tsukasa_" y justo después había una larga lista de emoticones que ocupaban toda la pantalla.

"Lo digo y lo repito: aquí hay emoticonos que no había visto en mi vida." Konata opinó.

"Nah, ya pasó todo, que esto no tiene importancia." Kagami dijo, mientras se guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo.

La pareja seguía mirando el cielo y el mar. Hasta que Kagami volvió a actuar.

"Oye, Konata..." Kagami dijo, tímida ella "Yo... Pues..."

Al instante, Konata le interrumpió con una sorpresa inesperada con los ojos cerrados.

Ella le dio su primer beso en los labios.

Kagami tuvo los ojos abiertos, pero luego los cerró -como debe ser. Sintió más de diez mil sensaciones a la vez, mientras le besaba Konata. A Kagami le latió el corazón muy rápido, como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un accidente; pero fue por el mágico momento que estaba viviendo con Konata... Y poco a poco, esas pulsaciones del corazón fueron descendiendo a un ritmo normal... Fue una experiencia inolvidable para ella.

Tras casi un minuto besándose, Kagami y Konata dejaron de besarse, abrieron los ojos y se miraron durante unos 10 segundos emocionalmente lentos. Y después, Kagami le dio un abrazo muy fuerte a Konata; estaba llorando, pero de alegría.

"Konata..." Kagami le susurró orgullosa, mientras soltaba muchas lágrimas "Gracias..."

Konata no respondió, sólo se limitó a sonreír y acariciarle el cabello a Kagami.

Después de otro minuto entero, Kagami dejó de llorar y de abrazarle a Konata.

"¿Estás bien, Kagamin?" Konata preguntó.

"Estoy _mejor_ que bien, Konata..." Kagami respondió, muy contenta "Éste es el mejor momento de mi vida, y la compartí contigo, y eso lo hace mucho mejor..."

"Te veo un poco 'fatigada', ¿volvemos al hotel?"

"Sí..."

La pareja se levantó y volvió al sitio de donde vino.

Mientras estaban volviendo al hotel, las chicas se cogían de la mano.

Como si fueran una pareja.

Como quiso Kagami que fuera Konata para ella...


	25. Capítulo 25: Camas

Algo más tarde, Konata y Kagami y el resto de las chicas se reencontraron en el hotel y tuvieron una pequeña charla sin importancia (y sin revelar ningún romance entre cualquier pareja, por supuesto).

Cada pareja de compañeras se dirigió a su respectiva habitación. Eran aproximadamente las 11 en punto de la noche.

* * *

Tsukasa y Miyuki estaban en sus camas, acostadas y con sus pijamas puestos. Habían apagado la luz, listas para poder dormir.

"Buenas noches, Yuki-chan." Tsukasa dijo.

"Buenas noches, Tsukasa-san." Miyuki dijo.

Al transcurrir unos 5 minutos, Tsukasa, todavía despierta, escuchó un sonido raro... Eran los llantos disimulados de Miyuki. Tsukasa se dio cuenta de eso... otra vez, porque desde que Miyuki y ella eran pareja (en secreto, por el momento), encontraba lágrimas de Miyuki cada mañana. Esta vez decidió no callarse y hablar con ella -con la luz apagada.

"Yuki-chan, ¿qué pasa?" Tsukasa habló.

Miyuki se alarmó un poco, "N-nada... No pasa nada..." respondió.

"Por favor, Miyuki, dime qué es lo que te pasa..."

"Que no es nada, de verdad..."

"Miyuki, justo antes de ser pareja intentaste insistir para hablar conmigo de lo que pasó esa noche anterior. Sería justo que me devolvieras el favor, creo."

Ahí Tsukasa dio en el clavo, y es cierto lo que dice. Miyuki no puede insistir a Tsukasa para hablar de una cosa para que luego rechace las insistencias de Tsukasa. No sería justo.

"Vale... Es verdad... Te lo diré..." Miyuki respondió, nerviosa.

"Dime." Tsukasa dijo.

"Es que..." Miyuki trató de explicarse "Me alegro de que tú y yo nos convertimos en pareja, en serio, pero..." Miyuki dio un suspiro "Quiero hacerlo oficial, pero... Tengo miedo al '_qué dirán_' de nuestras amigas, sobre todo lo que pasaría después..."

"Yuki-chan..."

"Sí..." Miyuki empezó a soltar lágrimas "No quiero ser el típico tema de cotilleo entre las amigas... Ni que hablen mal de mí... Eso sería espantoso para mí..."

Mientras Miyuki explicaba todo eso, Tsukasa lo entendía todo a la perfección, porque lo que dijo Miyuki lo pensó también Tsukasa, aunque sólo al principio de la relación que tenía con ella, ya no teme a eso; no obstante, entendía la postura de Miyuki.

Tsukasa se levantó de la cama, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la cama donde estaba Miyuki.

"¿Tsukasa...-san?" Miyuki dijo.

Tsukasa no respondió. Sólo se limitó a meterse en la cama con Miyuki, acostarse y abrazar a Miyuki.

"Calma, Yuki-chan..." Tsukasa dijo mientras abrazaba a Miyuki "Estás conmigo, y no hay nada que temer..."

"Pero... Tsukasa-san..." Respondió Miyuki.

Tsukasa, con una mano, acarició la mejilla de Miyuki, quitándole sus lágrimas. Luego le dio un besito en la frente.

"Venga, vámonos a dormir, y luego pensaremos en cómo seguir adelante..." Tsukasa dijo.

Tsukasa dejó de abrazar a Miyuki, pero no se levantó de su cama, sino que cerró los ojos y empezó a dormir con ella.

Miyuki no lograba comprender esa actitud de decisiva de Tsukasa, pero era muy tarde para pensar en eso, porque era la hora de dormir. Así que cerró los ojos también e intentó dormir.

* * *

Yutaka y Minami estaban acostadas en una de las camas de su habitación. Yutaka estaba dormida, al contrario que Minami; ésta tenía los ojos abiertos, dando la obviedad de que estaba despierta.

Durante toda esta estancia en el hotel de la playa Kamakura, Minami no se había quedado despierta a las tantas de la noche. De cualquier forma, esa noche fue una excepción.

Minami estaba meditando sobre qué hacer con Yutaka. No conseguía quitárselo de la cabeza aquel sueño que tenía cuando ella y las chicas estaban viajando en el tren.

"_Yutaka..._" Pensó Minami "_Siempre has sido mi mejor amiga, pero... ¿qué piensas de mí? Si sólo me quieres sólo como amiga y me declaro contigo... No sé lo que podría pasar. Pero si me quieres como algo más y me declaro contigo, seré muy feliz contigo... para siempre..._"

Minami, después de pensar eso último, miró unos segundos al rostro dormido de Yutaka. Ella estaba sonriente, con los ojos cerrados tranquilamente.

Y luego, Minami abrazó a Yutaka con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, y se sintió bien. E intentó dormir así con Yutaka -esta última no se despertó.

* * *

Hiyori todavía estaba despierta. Eran cerca de las 11:45 de la noche. Desde que vio a Konata y a Kagami juntas, se puso a trabajar duro en el doujin que estaba en desarrollo. Ya tenía la mitad terminada, pero le quedaba todavía mucho trabajo. Patricia estaba acostada en su cama, leyendo un manga, mientras esperaba a Hiyori.

"¿Vas a tardar mucho otra vez o tengo que hacerte otro recordatorio?" Patricia avisó franca.

"Tranquila, ya ando apagando." Hiyori respondió mientras estaba dándole al botón de 'apagar' de su ordenador portátil.

Cuando terminó de apagar el portátil, Hiyori se dirigió directamente a su cama y apagó la luz. Patricia (a ciegas), consiguió guardar el manga que estaba leyendo en su mesilla de noche.

"Oye, Patti-chan..." Hiyori dijo.

"¿Sí, Hiyori-chan?" Patricia respondió.

"¿Qué te parece si un día... tengamos una cita?"

La inesperada pregunta de Hiyori hizo pensar mucho a Patricia. Después de mentalizarse durante casi 15 segundos, al final respondió, alegre:

"De acuerdo. Un día." Patricia respondió "Pero luego no me pidas que me lleves a una tienda de bañadores, que nos conocemos, ¿eh, pillina?"

"¡Ja, ja!" Se rió Hiyori "Descuida, mujer, que no se me ocurriría."

"Sí, seguro..."

"Venga, a dormir. ¡Buenas noches!"

"Buenas noches, Hiyori-chan."

Y así, las dos chicas durmieron tranquilamente sin complicaciones.

* * *

Ayano y Misao estaban dormidas en sus respectivas camas, sin novedad alguna. De modo que es algo irrelevante mencionar algo especial de ellas.

Salvo que ambas estaban pensando constantemente en sus primeros besos.

* * *

Eran ya las 12:30 de la noche-madrugada. Konata se acostó en su cama a esa hora porque estaba viciada a un juego de la Wii; Kagami estaba acostada en su cama, pero seguía despierta y estaba mirando a la partida de Konata.

"Voy a apagar la luz, ¿vale?" Kagami avisó, pasando la mano al botón de la luz.

"Claro." Konata respondió.

Kagami apagó la luz. Medio minuto de silencio después, se levantó.

"¿Mmm?" Konata se extrañó "¿Qué pasa, Kagamin?"

Kagami no dijo una palabra. Sólo fue hacia donde estaba la mesilla de noche, entre las dos camas, recogió la mesilla entera -no pesaba mucho- y lo dejó en un sitio apartado de las dos camas.

"Kagamin, ¿qué haces...?" A Konata le intrigaba el extraño comportamiento de Kagami.

Kagami se dirigió hacia un lado de su cama, y lentamente y con cuidado de no hacer ruido (para no despertar a los vecinos y vecinas en el hotel), movió dicha cama hacia justo al lado de la cama donde estaba acostada Konata. El resultado: cama doble.

"_Kagamin..._" Konata intentaba pensar cuáles eran las intenciones de Kagami, pero creyó que era mejor esperar alguna que otra sorpresa.

Finalmente, Kagami se acostó en la cama doble, se aproximó a Konata y se puso encima de ella. Konata se asustó un poco.

"¿Eh...? ¿Qué haces...?" Konata preguntó, algo alarmada.

"Shhhh... No digas nada..." Kagami pidió.

Y de repente empezó a besar a Konata en los labios, durante unos 2 minutos; era apasionante el contacto húmedo de los labios de las dos chicas, aunque tanto el corazón de Konata como la de Kagami estaban acelerados, disfrutaban del tierno momento.

"Te quiero..." Kagami declaró.

Los ojos de Konata empezaban a soltar lágrimas. Lágrimas de felicidad.

"Te quiero..." Konata repitió, feliz.

Luego, Kagami se quitó la camiseta de su pijama, y justo después se quitó el sujetador. Konata no lo dudaba: ellas van a pasar una noche amorosa y silenciosa (esto último para no despertar a nadie).

Durante toda esa noche, Kagami y Konata estaban haciendo el amor...


	26. Capítulo 26 Preposiciones

La luz había aparecido gracias al sol del amanecer.

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana, Tsukasa y Miyuki estaban recién despiertas; aunque Tsukasa se vestía optimista y alegre, Miyuki estaba sentada en su cama impotente.

"Tsukasa... No sé cómo avanzar en esto..." Miyuki dijo, triste.

"¡Tranquila, sé cómo arreglarlo!" Tsukasa animó.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?"

"Voy a hacerle a Onee-chan una pregunta hipotética, ¡siempre me ha ayudado cada vez que estoy en problemas!"

Miyuki recordó de pronto una cosa: sabía que Kagami estaba enamorada de Konata, y pensó que si Tsukasa le pidiera consejo a Kagami, ésta sería muy comprensiva con lo del caso de ser pareja del mismo sexo. Al pensar en esto último, Miyuki se echó a reír.

"¿Eh?" Tsukasa se extrañó "¿Qué pasa, Yuki-chan?"

"Nada, nada; me acabas de alegrar el día, ¡gracias!" Miyuki decidió no contárselo lo de Kagami, porque prefirió que lo descubriera ella misma.

"Ah, bien vale." Respondió Tsukasa alegre "Voy a hablar con Onee-chan, que seguro que está despierta madrugadora."

"Vale. Suerte."

"¡Gracias!"

Tsukasa, ya vestida, salió de su habitación, se dirigió a la puerta de Kagami y Konata, y abrió la puerta...

"Onee-chan, tengo una pregunta hipotética y me preguntaba si..."

La voz de Tsukasa se apagó cuando había visto a los cuerpos desnudos de Kagami y Konata tendidos en la cama doble... y despiertas, claro. Estas últimas, al instante después, se taparon sus partes con las mantas de la cama doble. Estaban totalmente ruborizadas.

"¡Ehh...!" Kagami empezó a improvisar desesperadamente, debido a la sorpresa inesperada de Tsukasa "¡No es lo que **no** parece, ¿eh?"

"Aaaahhhh..." Tsukasa se quedaba sin palabras.

"¡PODÍAS HABER GOLPEADO LA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR,**SAL DE AQUÍ**!" Gritó Kagami.

Tsukasa reaccionó y rápidamente salió de la habitación cerrando dicha puerta. Se quedó paralizada, y minutos después volvió a reaccionar y volvió a su habitación; muy desconcertada por lo que ha visto en la habitación de Kagami y Konata.

Al llegar a su habitación, Tsukasa cerró la puerta y se quedó pegada en la puerta intentando asimilar de lo que pasó entre Konata y Kagami -aunque los cuerpos desnudos de esa pareja le hayan dejado claro de lo que habían estado haciendo. Miyuki notó el rostro de Tsukasa que pareció haber visto un fantasma.

"Tsukasa-san, ¿qué pasa?" Miyuki preguntó.

"Kona-chan y Onee-chan..." Tsukasa murmuró.

"¿Eh...?"

"A ver cómo podría explicarlo..."

* * *

"_Menuda la has montado_, Kagamin; si hubieras cerrado con llave la puerta no pasaría esto." Konata dijo, mientras se ponía su ropa.

"¡Bueno!" Kagami respondió nerviosa mientras, al igual que Konata, se puso su ropa "Es que con las prisas se me pasó por alto este detalle... Y no dejaba de pensar en ti..."

"Ooohh, qué bonito."

"Pero esto no va a aclarar el malentendido de Tsukasa. Y menos mal que sólo ella nos ha visto y nadie más, lo cual haría las cosas un poco fáciles."

"Cuando dices 'un poco' dices que todo va a ser difícil, ¿verdad, Kagami-sama?"

"No malinterpretes las cosas, por Dios..."

Después, estaban en silencio y mientras, estaban haciendo sus camas y dejándolas en sus sitios, más la mesilla de noche que estaba apartada. Todo eso rápidamente. Luego se sentaban en sus camas reflexionando sobre lo que ha pasado.

"Oye, Kagamin..." Konata dijo.

"Dime." Kagami respondió.

"Anoche... Eras muy hermosa..."

El comentario de Konata hizo ruborizar a Kagami "Bueno... Vaya, no lo creía así; pensaba que tú lo eras más que yo..."

"No tenía ni idea que podías hacer eso... Realmente me sorprendiste... ¿Cómo aprendiste eso?"

"Pues... Bueno, he jugado a un eroge Yuri... Y a través de las imágenes me hice una idea de cómo sería 'eso'."

"Je, debí imaginármelo... Así que tu también juegas a eroges, ¿eh?"

"Bueno, no está nada mal para ser la primera vez, ¿eh?"

"¡Ah! ¿Pero era tu primera vez?"

Aquella pregunta hizo que Kagami creyese que lo que hizo con Konata no fue su primera vez.

"No me digas que..." Kagami empezó a ponerse un poco celosa.

"¡Que es broma, mujer!" Konata se rió "¡Debiste haberte visto la cara cuando te lo dije! ¡Por supuesto que también mi primera vez fue contigo!"

"Fiuff... Creía que la mujer de mi vida no era virgen..." Kagami suspiró aliviada.

"¿Yo soy la mujer de tu vida?" Konata se puso contenta "¡Que ilusión! ¡Tú también lo eres para mí!"

Aquello hizo derramar un par de lágrimas a Kagami "Ah... ¿En serio...?"

"Claro, Kagamin." Konata acarició las mejillas de Kagami, quitando además sus lágrimas "¿Por qué crees que uno de mis hobbies es gastarte bromas en la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones?"

Acto seguido, Kagami se lanzó a abrazar a Konata, y luego le besaba muchas veces en la mejilla.

"_¡!_" Kagami confesó mientras abrazaba demasiado fuerte a Konata.

"¡Agh, Kagamin, me ahogas!" Konata exclamó.

* * *

Minami y Yutaka estaban acostadas (no nos olvidemos que Minami estaba abrazándola durante toda la noche) en la cama de Minami. De repente, Minami y Yutaka se despertaron ambas y abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, de tal forma que se miraron entre sí -y muy cerca, por cierto.

"Ah... Buenos días, Minami-chan..." Yutaka estaba ruborizada.

"Buenos días, Yutaka." Minami saludó, feliz.

Minami dejó de abrazar a Yutaka, y las dos se levantaron e hicieron la cama; aunque Minami tenía cierta cosa en mente...

"_Creo que ha llegado el momento de dar un pequeño paso adelante con esta relación..._" Pensó Minami.

"Oye, Yutaka..." Minami dijo.

"¿Sí, Minami-chan?" Yutaka respondió.

"¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por la playa... conmigo?"

"¡Ah, claro, me encantaría!" Yutaka respondió, ilusionada "¿Y cuándo?"

"¿Qué te parece ahora?" Minami sugirió.

"¡Genial! Me pongo el bañador ahora mismo en el baño, ¿vale?"

"Estupendo, de acuerdo."

* * *

Patricia se había despertado; abrió los ojos y vio que no estaba Hiyori en su cama, sino que estaba en su ordenador portátil.

"Buenos días, Hiyori-chan." Patricia se levantó.

"Buenos días, Patti-chan." Hiyori le devolvió el saludo.

Patricia se acercaba a Hiyori. Al parecer ésta estaba en Internet, en una red social y por lo visto estaba pidiendo paciencia a sus fans para que ella saque su próximo doujin.

"Te juegas una reputación, ¿verdad?" Patricia comentó.

"Sí, claro..." Hiyori suspiró "Pero todo está bajo control."

"Me alegra saber eso."

"Oye, Patti-chan. ¿Te apetece ir conmigo a dar una vuelta por la playa?"

"No te olvidaste de tu preposición, ¿eh?"

"¿Eso es un sí?"

"Ahora sí. Déjame ponerme el bañador en el cuarto de baño y luego llega tu turno."

"De acuerdo." Hiyori respondió, sonriente.

En cuanto Patricia entró al cuarto de baño, dejó a Hiyori con un pensamiento fijo: "_Ahora sí... Ahora sí..._"


	27. Capítulo 27: Imprevistos

Poco después, tanto Minami y Yutaka como Patricia e Hiyori estaban con sus respectivos trajes de baño con blusas. Por alguna razón era una casualidad, o una señal del cielo; una cosa o la otra. Y para rematar, ambas parejas salían de sus habitaciones al mismo tiempo, y al instante después, se vieron.

"¡Hola, chicas!" Hiyori saludó.

"¡Qué hay!" Yutaka respondió.

"¿Adónde vais?" Patricia preguntó, al observar las vestimentas de Minami y Yutaka.

"A dar un paseo a la playa, ¿y vosotras?" Respondió Minami.

"Pues... Qué casualidad, nosotras también..." Hiyori respondió, algo desconcertada por la casualidad.

"¡Anda, ahora sí que vamos todas juntas!" Yutaka respondió alegre "¡Qué bien!"

"_Lo siento, Yutaka... Pero pretendía tener una cita contigo a solas..._" Pensó Minami.

"Eh, ¡claro, claro!" Respondió Patricia, sin saber qué más decir.

"_Joder... Ahora qué hago para coquetear con mi Patti-chan..._" Pensó Hiyori.

* * *

"¿En serio que viste a Kagami y a Konata _desnudas_?" Miyuki preguntó para asegurarse de que entendía la narración que le explicaba Tsukasa.

"Sí, y después me pidió que me fuera..." Tsukasa añadió, algo nerviosa.

"Vaya..." A Miyuki no se le ocurrió nada más que decir.

"¿Qué pasa, Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa preguntó, algo confusa "Parece que no te sorprende la historia que te conté..."

"Es que no me sorprende, francamente..." Miyuki respondió.

"¿Ehhh? ¿Sabías que iba a pasar esto?"

"No lo sabía. Simplemente lo sospechaba."

"¿Y por qué lo sospechabas?"

"Es que... Está bien, te lo explico... Ocurrió hace días."

"Ajá."

"Y en un momento dado, Kagami me dijo en secreto que le gusta Konata. Igualmente a Kagami le dije que tú a mí me gustas..."

Por una parte, a Miyuki se le fue de la lengua; pero por otra parte, tenía que decirlo. Tsukasa se quedó un poco sorprendida. Sólo un poco. Para ser un resumen de los acontecimientos, estaba muy corto, pero qué remedio...

"Bueno... Eh... No sé qué decir..." Tsukasa dijo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Minami, Yutaka, Hiyori y Patricia estaban dando un paseo por la costa de la playa. Hacía un buen tiempo; no estaba soleado, pero estaba despejado y perfecto para un paseo. Las chicas estaban hablando de cosas sin importancia; aunque Yutaka y Patricia tenían muchas ganas de hablar en tertulia, Minami e Hiyori estaban un poco distantes (sólo un poco, para no levantar sospechas por lo que pueda pasar). Hiyori notó el comportamiento distante de Minami, y decidió hablar con ella.

"Bueno, bueno... Qué bonito día hace hoy, ¿no?" Hiyori empezó a romper el hielo.

"Sí, hace un buen día." Minami respondió.

Hiyori enseguida notó la cara de preocupación de Minami "Oye, ¿te pasa algo?"

"Sí, pero no tiene importancia..." Minami respondió, intentando desviarse del tema.

"Oye, puedes confiar en mí para cualquier cosa. Somos amigas, ¿no?" Hiyori trató de convencer a Minami.

"Pero... No lo sé..."

"Mira, hagamos una cosa: yo te cuento mi problema y tú me cuentas el tuyo. ¿Vale?"

Minami se lo pensó unos segundos. "Está bien, de acuerdo. Empieza."

"Allá va:" Hiyori susurró, para que Yutaka y Patricia no se enterasen "Pues resulta que me gusta una chica de nuestro grupo de excursión..."

"_¡Dios mío! ¡No creo que vaya a ser Yutaka...!_" Minami pensó al momento.

"...resulta que es Patti-chan..."

"_¡Fiuuff...! Menos mal..._" Minami volvió a poner buena cara.

"...y le pedí un paseo a la playa a solas conmigo; pero ahora que están Yutaka y Patti-chan hablando de cosas insignificantes, estoy algo desanimada, creo." Con eso Hiyori ha terminado.

"Vaya... Me pasa casi lo mismo..."

"¿Eh?"

"Pues sucede yo le pedía un paseo a Yutaka, pero que yo quería que fuese a solas con ella..." Minami susurró para que Yutaka y Patricia no se enteraran "Y ahora está conversando en una tertulia, en vez de hablar de cosas que nos importan a nosotras dos -a mí y a Yutaka."

"Ya veo... Te pasa como a mí..." Hiyori concluyó.

"Pero eso no es todo, la cosa es que... Yo... Estoy..." Minami intentó susurrarlo.

"Dímelo sin miedo, Minami-chan." Hiyori animó.

Ese _Minami-chan_... Sólo con escuchar su nombre de esta manera, hizo que Minami se animó, y le susurrase su mayor secreto a Hiyori.

"_Estoy enamorada de ella..._" Minami susurró.

Hiyori se quedó perpleja, al escuchar esto. Pensaba que era su imaginación, pero decidió asegurarse.

"Esto... ¿Repite? No lo he oído bien." Hiyori pidió.

"De Yutaka. Estoy enamorada de Yutaka." Minami susurró.

De pronto, a Hiyori se le salió mucha sangre por la nariz a chorros. Yutaka y Patricia se dieron la vuelta al escuchar el sonido del chorreo de sangre de Hiyori.

"¡Hiyori-chan!" Patricia exclamó y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

* * *

"Vale. Ahora tenemos que preparar una excusa fácil de engañar." Kagami dijo "¿A ti qué se te ocurre?"

"Mmm... Déjame pensar..." Konata respondió y trató de pensar.

"A ver... Piensa, mujer, piensa..." Kagami se dijo para sí.

"Podríamos decir que estábamos repasando los deberes de anatomía." Konata respondió finalmente.

Se hizo un silencio breve un tanto incómodo.

"Por Dios, Konata, esos deberes sólo los reciben los futuros médicos; y no creo que haya que desnudarse para hacer esos deberes."

"Eso es un 'no, no funcionará'; ¿verdad?" Konata respondió.

"Tenemos que pensar en otra cosa..."

"Pues chica, ¿qué quieres que te diga? No encuentro nada..."

"Mira, hablaré con Tsukasa y ya te cuento. Si además, no creo que se lo cuente a nadie..."

"¿Segura, Kagamin?"

"Estoy segura."

* * *

Minami, Yutaka, Patricia e Hiyori estaban volviendo a casa. Yutaka estaba tomando un helado, e Hiyori utilizaba otro helado para 'refrescar' su nariz casi ensangrentada.

"¿Estás bien, Hiyorin?" Patricia dijo.

"Es... Estoy bien..." Hiyori murmuró "Pero tendré que dejar de pensar en cosas Yuri por un tiempecito..."

"¿Eh? ¿Yuri?" Minami y Yutaka se preguntaron.

"No, nada... Cosas... frenéticas... Ya lo entenderéis algún día." Hiyori se evadió del tema.

Más tarde, llegaban al hotel y allí Yutaka e Hiyori acabaron con sus helados. Luego Hiyori y Patricia se dirigían a su habitación; al igual que Minami y Yutaka. Pero por ahora centrémonos en esta pareja última.

"Al final nos hemos divertido, ¿eh, Minami-chan?" Yutaka dijo, alegre.

"Sí..." Minami mintió, pero no quería decir la verdad.

"Voy al baño."

"Vale..."

Yutaka se fue al cuarto de baño y cerró dicha puerta.

Minami se desplomó sobre su cama, cogió su almohada y lo abrazó con mucha intensidad, actuando como si la almohada fuera Yutaka. Se cubrió el rostro con la almohada...

"_Nunca... Nunca llegará ese día... Jamás llegará ni aunque me muera..._" Pensó Minami.

...y empezó a llorar en silencio.

Yutaka tiró de la cadena y salió del baño, y descubrió a Minami con el rostro tapado con su almohada. Se acercó a ella.

"Minami-chan, ¿qué te pasa?" Yutaka preguntó.

Esa pregunta hizo cambiar de estrategia a Minami. Decidió contárselo a Yutaka. Era ahora o nunca.

"Yutaka..." Minami se apartó de la almohada, dejando al descubierto su rostro.

"Mi... ¡Minami-chan!" Yutaka se asustó al ver en el rostro de Minami...

Minami tenía el rostro rojo, triste, y mojada por las lágrimas. De hecho, Minami no podía dejar de llorar, porque todas las veces que intentaba confesarse a Yutaka siempre pasaba algo. Yutaka vio por primera vez a Minami llorando.

A la de una.

"Minami-chan... Por favor, dime algo..."

A la de dos.

"¡Minami-chan, habla, por favor, me estás asustando!"

Y a la de tres.

"Yutaka: te quiero."

La declaración fue breve, pero tal vez efectiva.

"Si yo también te quiero, Minami-chan..." Yutaka respondió, gentilmente.

"No... ¡No lo entiendes, Yutaka!" Minami exclamó llorando "¡Yo no te quiero como a una amiga; _**yo te quiero**_!"

* * *

"¿Has escuchado algo, Misao-san?"

"¿Que si he escuchado qué?"

* * *

"Hala, por fín..."

"¿No has oído nada, Hiyorin?"

* * *

"¿Ésa fue Minami, Yuki-chan?"

"Sí, reconocería su voz al instante, pero... ¿Con quién estaba hablando?"

* * *

"¿No escuchaste un grito, Kagamin?"

"Ahora no, Konata. Tengo que pensar en qué decirle a Tsukasa."


	28. Capítulo 28: Intentos

Yutaka se quedó paralizada al escuchar la declaración de Minami. Muy, muy paralizada.

"Minami...chan..." Yutaka intentó decir "¿Me... me quieres... de verdad?"

"Desde hace algún tiempo, Yutaka..." Minami explicó "Cuando estábamos en el tren, empecé a dormir, y tuve un sueño... Pero no un sueño cualquiera, Yutaka... Es el sueño que me hizo enamorar de ti..."  
"Minami-chan..." Yutaka se quedó con la boca abierta.

"Intenté decírtelo en algunas ocasiones, pero... No podía. Y esta mañana quise dar un paseo por la playa contigo para luego confesar mi amor por ti... Pero tampoco podía, por Hiyori y Patricia, que estaban con nosotras..."

* * *

"_Ostras... Así que por eso Minami quiso dar una vuelta con Yutaka..._" Pensó Hiyori, quien estaba escuchando a través de la pared.

* * *

"...así que llegué a la desesperación, pensando en que nunca jamás me podría declarar... Hasta ahora." Minami ya terminaba su explicación.

Punto y final. Tanto Yutaka como Minami se quedaron sin habla durante un inquieto rato, hasta que Yutaka se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación.

"Tengo... Tengo que pensarlo, Minami-chan..." Yutaka seguía inquieta.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de Minami.

Yutaka se limitó a salir de la habitación por la puerta y dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación de Konata y Kagami. A mitad de camino se encontró con Kagami.

"Oh, hola, Yutaka." Kagami saludó "¿A dónde vas?"

"A... A donde está Onee-chan..." Yutaka respondió, seguía inquieta por Minami.

"Ah, está en mi habitación, jugando a la Wii sola. ¿Por qué? ¿Te pasa algo?"

"Oh, nada, nada." Yutaka se iba a la habitación de Konata y Kagami "Adiós."

"Hasta luego."

Yutaka abrió la puerta de la habitación donde está Konata, entró y cerró la puerta. Kagami seguía su camino hacia la habitación de Tsukasa y Miyuki.

"_De todas formas no tenía intención de meterme en sus asuntos, además de que tenía que hablar con Tsukasa._" Pensó Kagami.

* * *

"¿Sabes? Voy a hacerle una pequeña visita a Minami-san." Miyuki propuso "Me gustaría saber cómo está, después del grito que ha soltado."

"Por mí vale, Yuki-chan." Tsukasa respondió "¡Hasta luego!"

En cuanto Miyuki abrió la puerta de su habitación, se encontró justamente con Kagami.

"¡Oh! Hola..." Kagami se quedó algo sorprendida; no esperaba ver a Miyuki salir de su habitación.

"Hola, Kagami-san; ¿pasas aquí?" Miyuki ofreció.

"Sí, claro, de hecho quiero hablar de una cosilla con Tsukasa."

"Bueno, iré con Minami-san a su habitación por si me buscas, ¿vale? ¡Hasta luego!"

"Nos vemos."

Kagami entró a la habitación de Miyuki y Tsukasa. Mientras que Miyuki se dirigió a la habitación de Minami y Yutaka, para hablar con Minami.

Miyuki estuvo frente en la puerta de Minami. Dio unos golpecitos a la puerta. No hubo respuesta.

"_Qué raro. Normalmente Minami suele abrir la puerta muy poco después de llamar..._" Miyuki pensó.

Miyuki dio otros golpecitos a la puerta de nuevo, pero aun así nadie abría la puerta.

"_No me gusta meterme en donde no me llaman..._" Miyuki concluyó "_Pero algo me dice que debo entrar ahí..._"

Miyuki abrió la puerta sin dificultad. No estaba cerrada con llave, afortunadamente. Ella entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta. No veía a nadie en la habitación, aunque...

"_La luz del cuarto de baño... ¿está encendida?_" Miyuki se dio cuenta de la luz encendida del baño; y se fue hacia allí.

Cuando entró en el baño (la puerta estaba entreabierta), vio algo que le asustó:

Minami estaba con la cabeza metida en la bañera llena de agua. Pareció un acto deliberado. ¡Minami se estaba ahogando!

"**¡MINAMI-SAN!**" Miyuki se acercó hacia donde estaba Minami y le sacó la cabeza de la bañera; y acto seguido vació dicha bañera quitándole el tapón del agua.

Minami, en brazos de Miyuki, tosió algunas veces y abrió lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a la cara de Miyuki.

"Miyuki... Amiga..." Minami murmuró.

"¡Minami! ¿Qué estabas haciendo?" Miyuki preguntó, aunque intentando tranquilizarse.

"Suicidarme..." Minami contestó del tirón.

"_¿Qué...?_" Miyuki intentaba asimilar la respuesta "**¿Por qué?**"

"Yutaka... Me ha rechazado..."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Pues..."

* * *

"¡Hola, Yutaka!" Konata saludó, mientras estaba jugando a la Wii.

"Hola, Onee-chan..." Yutaka respondió, con su inquietud de antes.

"¿Qué te pasa? Tu cara es como si hubieras visto un fantasma..."

"Siéntate, que te lo explico..."

"Claro, claro, soy toda oídos." Konata pausó su partida y se sentó en una cama.

"Quítale el sonido a la tele, por favor..." Yutaka pidió.

"Como quieras, prima." Konata, con el mando del televisor, le quitó el volumen a la tele "Siéntate a mi lado, si quieres."

"Gracias, Onee-chan." Yutaka se sentó justo al lado de Konata.

"Bueno, cuéntame eso que tanto te preocupa." Konata puso su brazo en los hombros de Yutaka, para animarla aunque fuera un poco.

"Vale..."

* * *

"Bueno, Tsukasa, ¿qué tal?" Kagami rompió el hielo con su hermana.

"Pues bien, supongo, ¿y tú?" Tsukasa respondió.

"También bien; aunque ahora he decidido explicar lo que ha pasado... entre Konata y yo."

"¡Ah, no; no hace falta!"

"No te molestes por desviarte del tema, Tsukasa; lo he estado pensando, y quiero explicártelo."

"¿El qué?"

"El porqué me he acostado con Konata."

"Eh... Bueno..."

"Todo empezó cuando..."

* * *

"...y cuando Yutaka se fue, me sentí impotente, inútil, hundida,_desgraciada_... No lo pude soportar más, y pensé en 'liberarme' y acabar con esta locura de una vez." Minamo terminó de explicarle la historia a Miyuki, quien todavía la tuvo en brazos.

Miyuki se quedó boquiabierta en cuanto escuchó la historia. No podía creer que Minami se intentara suicidar sólo porque Yutaka se fue sin darle una respuesta clara.

"Minami-san..." Miyuki intentó consolarla "El mero hecho de que Yutaka se fue sin decirte casi nada no significa que vaya a rechazarte."

En ese momento, Minami abrazó demasiado a Miyuki y empezó a llorar (afortunadamente sin armar escándalo).

"Miyuki..." Minami dijo entre lágrimas "Yutaka es mi mejor amiga... Estoy enamorada de ella... Y ella no me da ninguna respuesta..."

"Minami-san..."

"Pero no sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto... No estás enamorada de nadie..."

"Te equivocas..." Miyuki corrigió "Estoy enamorada. Y de una chica, además."

Minami dejó de llorar y le miró a los ojos de Miyuki, prestándole atención.

"¿De quién...?" Minami preguntó.

"De Tsukasa." Miyuki respondió "Ahora ella y yo estamos juntas, aunque todavía no lo hemos hecho oficial."

"¿En serio...?"

"En serio. Te mentiría si te dijera que Tsukasa y yo no estamos juntas."

"_Me alegra saber que a Miyuki le pasa lo mismo que a mí..._" Pensó Minami.

"Anímate, Minami. Seguro que ella te aceptará, y para entonces serás feliz."

"De acuerdo..."

Las dos se levantaron, y luego Minami se secó su cara de lágrimas con una toalla del baño.

"Me quedaré aquí contigo, al menos por ahora." Miyuki propuso.

"Gracias, Miyuki..." Minami respondió, un poco más relajada.

"Tranquila."

"Me salvaste la vida, así que te contaré un secreto."

"Ah, no, si no hace falta..."

Minami interrumpió "Desde hace mucho, no hice más que preocuparme por el tamaño de mis pechos, pero desde el viaje en tren no me preocupé más por eso."

Las dos se quedaron mirándose, hasta que Miyuki empezó a reírse, para que luego Minami empezara a reírse también; y las dos se rieron a carcajadas.

"¡Gracias, Minami! ¡Me has alegrado el día!"

"¡Igualmente, Miyuki!"

* * *

"...y cuando Minami-chan me dijo que me quería entonces le dije que me lo pensaría y salí de nuestra habitación y fui a la tuya." Yutaka ya terminaba su historia.

"¿Y ya está?" Konata preguntó.

"Sí, eso fue todo..."

"Vaya... No sé por qué te ponías así..."

"Pero Minami-chan es... _Ya sabes..._" Yutaka hacía referencia al concepto de 'lesbiana'.

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso, chica."

"¿Por qué...? Es que no quiero que me traten como si fuera una persona diferente a las demás..."

"¿Sabes qué? Yo estoy con Kagami como novia."

"... ¿en serio?"

"Claro, y no me avergüenzo para nada. Creo que todas las personas somos iguales y tenemos derecho a enamorarnos de cualquiera, ya sea de distinto sexo, mismo sexo, _extraterrestre_... En el contexto del amor todo es lo mismo cuando entras en contacto con la verdadera esencia de algo. Comprendes, ¿verdad?"

"Yo..."

"Dale una oportunidad a Minami, se sentirá mejor, estoy segura."

"¿Y qué hago cuando vuelva a mi habitación? ¿Qué le digo?"

"No digas nada. En lugar de eso sonríe y dale un buen abrazo."

"¿Todo eso?"

"Dicen que los hechos hablan más que las palabras, y lo digo por experiencia, en serio."

"Ya... Gracias, Onee-chan..."

* * *

"...y cuando estábamos medio despiertas, entonces abrías la puerta y nos encontraste... _así, ya sabes.._." Kagami terminó de contarle la historia a Tsukasa.

"Vaya..." Tsukasa se quedó algo sorprendida, pero no tanto porque se vio que no es la única chica que le gusta a una chica.

Kagami enseguida se acordó de que Miyuki le dijo mucho antes que a ella le gustaba Tsukasa, pero prefirió no intervenir en sus asuntos.

"Bueno, se hace tarde, tengo que irme con Konata." Kagami se levantó de una de las camas y se fue para la puerta de la habitación para salir "Hasta luego."

"Adiós, Onee-chan."

* * *

En el pasillo, se abrieron tres puertas, de las cuales salieron: Kagami, Miyuki y Yutaka; respectivamente. En cuanto las tres se cruzaron entre sí, se saludaron como si nada; y las tres estaban tranquilas, especialmente Yutaka. Cada una de ellas entró a su respectiva habitación.

* * *

"¡Oh, hola, Kagamin!" Konata seguía jugando a la Wii, aunque no lograba quitarse de la cabeza el problema de Yutaka, pero disimulaba con facilidad "¿Qué tal va eso?" Konata hacía referencia a la aclaración de Kagami que tenía que hacer con Tsukasa, sobre cuando ésta encontraba a Konata y a Kagami desnudas.

"Todo va bien." Kagami hizo un cero con los dedos de su mano derecha, indicando que todo iba perfectamente.

* * *

"¿Qué tal, Tsukasa?" Miyuki preguntaba.

"Muy bien. Onee-chan me lo contó todo." Tsukasa respondía.

"¿Y bien?"

"Que es verdad que Kagami y Konata eran pareja. Y no somos las únicas."

Después, Tsukasa y Miyuki se abrazaron, especialmente Tsukasa, que en ese momento supo que ellas no hacían la única pareja de chicas en el mismo hotel.

* * *

"¿Yutaka...?" Minami se dio la vuelta cuando Yutaka entró a la habitación.

Yutaka no respondía. En lugar de eso, se limitaba a sonreír y a abrazar a Minami.

Minami creía que Yutaka no la perdonaba o algo peor; no obstante, la situación iba mejorando para ellas.

"Gracias..." Respondía Minami feliz.


	29. Capítulo 29: A punto

Pasaron 25 días después de los acontecimientos del anterior capítulo. No hubo ninguna novedad entre el grupo de chicas.

A ellas se les estaban terminando las vacaciones en el hotel, y tenían que hacer las maletas para el regreso a casa. Tenían tiempo hasta la mañana siguiente, que es cuando tenían que volver en tren.

Eran las 4 de la tarde. Las chicas estaban haciendo sus maletas.

* * *

"Bueno, ya he terminado con lo mío." Kagami cerraba su maleta, y luego vio a Konata, quien recién estaba empezando a hacer su maleta "No como cierta persona que me sé..."

"Si es que no lo entiendes, Kagamin." Konata respondía "Tengo que tener la barra de 'Diversión' al máximo para rendir mejor en el trabajo."

"Por qué habrán creado el juego de Los Sims..." Kagami murmuró.

"Venga... Fue uno de los primeros juegos de ordenador que jugué en mi vida..." Konata le ponía a Kagami ojos lindos de gatito "Tenía que decirlo algún día..."

A Kagami se le emblandeció el corazón. Ella veía en Konata mucha lindura que se puso adorable con ella. Kagami le abrazó a Konata y le acarició el cabello.

"Oye, Kagamin... ¿Antes decías que había que hacer las maletas y ahora te pones melosa conmigo?" Konata interrumpió el hermoso momento.

"Eh... ¡A callar!"

* * *

"Vale, he terminado." Minami cerraba su maleta, tanto como Yutaka.

"¡Sí, yo también!" Yutaka respondía ilusionada "¡Qué ganas tengo de volver a casa!"

"Sí... Yo también."

Ambas se miraron fijamente.

"Tenemos mucho en común, ¿verdad, Minami-chan?" Yutaka dijo.

"Sí..." Minami respondió.

Aunque, como **no** era de esperar, _no_ había ninguna escena romántica entre ellas.

* * *

"¿Ropa y cosas del baño?"

"¡Listos!"

"¿Mangas y entretenimiento?"

"¡Listos!"

"¿Nosotras mismas?"

"¡Listas también!"

Hiyori y Patricia habían acabado de hacer sus maletas. Estaban tan concentradas en eso que acabaron cansadas.

"El comiket me espera para dentro de 5 días..." Hiyori suspiró.

"¡Estoy segura de que tu doujin será el más exitoso de tu colección! ¡Ánimo!" Patricia exclamó contenta.

"Sí... Eso espero..."

Hiyori estaba preocupada por su doujin. Quería que fuese _perfecto_, sin dejar ningún solo fallo. Había terminado con su doujin finalmente, pero no se lo mostró a Patricia, por lo menos hasta que esté en el comiket.

* * *

"Estupendo, tenemos el equipaje hecho." Tsukasa dijo.

"Sí, por fin podremos irnos sin sobresaltos ni nada por el estilo..." Miyuki respondió.

* * *

"Misao-san, ya hice mis maletas." Ayano dijo.

"Sí, ya veo. ¡Menos mal que hice mis maletas anoche!" Misao respondió, orgullosa.

"Sí, bueno... Estabas escuchando en tu MP3 música que te hacía animar, supongo."

"¡Correcto!"

* * *

A partir de ese momento, todas estaban esperando para el día siguiente...


	30. Capítulo 30: El regreso

Al día siguiente hacia las 8 de la mañana, las chicas estaban esperando al próximo tren en la estación de la playa Kamakura.

Mucho antes, Kagami, Misao y Ayano dijeron a la jefa del empleo que tenían que volver a casa de vacaciones (eso sí, una por una cada día, para evitar levantar sospechas).

Volvamos a la actualidad, ellas llevaban esperando el tren durante media hora. Y más minutos.

"¡Jooooo!" Konata se quejó "¿Cuándo dejarán de quedarse en sus camas esos conductores de tren como una marmota?"

"Hazte a ti misma la pregunta, mujer." Kagami replicó.

"Pero no soy conductora de tren."

"Siempre te escaqueas con un pretexto... Eres como siempre."

"¡Esperad, ahí viene un tren!" Hiyori avistó al tren gracias a los prismáticos que llevaba.

"¿Por qué llevas unos prismáticos?" Kagami preguntó.

"Porque tendré que ver con antelación el tren, chica." Hiyori respondió.

De pronto, Tsukasa empezó a poner sus manos en sus bolsillos, y seguidamente puso cara de asustada.

"¡Mecachis...!" Tsukasa exclamó.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" Kagami preguntó.

"¡Mi ticket...! ¡Lo perdí!"

"**¡¿QUÉ?**" Exclamaron más de la mitad de las chicas.

"¡Lo siento...!" Tsukasa intentó disculparse, aunque llorando.

"Esperen, esperen." Miyuki dijo, tranquilamente "Ante todo no perdamos la calma, tenemos que relajarnos y pensar en una cosa rápido, antes de que llegue el tren o se vaya."

"¡Tengo una idea!" Ayano exclamó "Cerca de esta parada está el encargado de los tickets, o mejor dicho, recepcionista. Yo te acompaño, Tsukasa-san, que sé dónde está."

"¡Ah, gracias!" Tsukasa intentaba relajarse.

Entonces, Tsukasa y Ayano se separaron del grupo de chicas para poder encontrar al recepcionista de la estación de Kamakura.

Medio minuto después, el tren llegó, se detuvo y se abrió las puertas.

"Hala, como no lleguen Tsukasa y Ayano a tiempo..." Hiyori comentó.

"Mejor no llames al mal tiempo, Hiyori..." Kagami respondió.

Las chicas entraron y todas ellas se sentaron en unos asientos libres, excepto Kagami, quien se quedaba al lado de la puerta del tren -por el lado de dentro- para esperar a Tsukasa y a Ayano.

Unos segundos después, Kagami vio de lejos a Tsukasa y a Ayano corriendo.

"¡Venga, vamos, que el tren está a punto de irse!" Exclamó Kagami.

"¡Ya vamos!" Tsukasa respondió.

Las puertas del tren se cerraron lentamente, pero a Tsukasa y Ayano le dieron tiempo para entrar en el tren en el último segundo. Ellas estaban cansadas de la carrera que han echado, sobretodo cargando con sus maletas.

"Ay... Menos mal que esas puertas se cerraban lentamente, ¿verdad?" Tsukasa dijo, aliviada.

"Estuviste a punto de dejarte a ti misma y a Ayano en este sitio..." Kagami dijo, rotunda.

"Bueno, al menos lo hemos conseguido, ¿no?" Ayano respondió.

Se escucharon aplausos de parte de alguna.

"¡Bravo, bravo!" Patricia aplaudió "¡Esto quedó de película!"

"¡Esto no era una escena planeada! Si no hubieran alcanzado el tren a tiempo, no habría segunda toma." Kagami se enojó.

"¡Pero estas cosas sólo pasan en las películas y series!" Patricia insistió con su mismo razonamiento.

"Da igual; anda, vámonos a sentar que ya hemos llamado bastante la atención..."

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos 20 minutos desde que el tren empezó su marcha hacia la estación cercana del instituto de las chicas. Como en el principio -en los asientos-, Kagami estaba con Tsukasa; Konata con Miyuki; Minami con Yutaka; Misao con Ayano; y Patricia con Hiyori.

"Lo siento, Onee-chan..." Tsukasa se disculpó con Kagami.

"Tranquila, tranquila, lo que pasó ya pasó." Kagami respondió.

"¿No le dirías a mamá y a papá... lo que ha pasado?"

"Tsukasa: si le contase a mamá y a papá que perdiste tu ticket de ida y vuelta y una compañera te ayudó a sacar otro ticket y llegasteis al tren en el último momento para no ser abandonadas en la estación de Kamakura, ¿qué crees que podría pasar?"

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Me... ¡Me has salvado la vida, Onee-chan!" Tsukasa respondió, sorprendida.

"No me chivaré, tú tranquila." Kagami dijo.

"Eso no me convertirá en tu esclava o algo parecido, ¿verdad?"

"Tómatelo como si fuera una carta de libertad _de ésas que sólo pasan una vez en la vida_."

Mucho después, fijó su mirada en Miyuki, y ésta le miró a ella. Ambas se ruborizaron, y estaba claro qué quería cada una.

"Oye, Onee-chan..." Tsukasa dijo.

"Dime." Kagami respondió.

"¿Me dejas sentarme con Miyuki-chan?" Tsukasa preguntó, ruborizada.

Esta pregunta dejó pensar un poco a Kagami. Ella lo que quiere es cambiarle el sitio con Konata, quien estaba con Miyuki. Si se cambiarían, entonces Konata estaría con Kagami, y Miyuki con Tsukasa. Mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro: Kagami querría estar con Konata y aceptaría la propuesta de Tsukasa.

"¡Claro; me encantaría!" Kagami respondió, contenta.

"¡Gracias, Onee-chan!" Tsukasa respondió, también contenta.

"¿Qué pasa, chicas?" Konata preguntó, curiosa.

"¡Kona-chan, te cambio el sitio! ¿Sí?" Tsukasa preguntó.

"¡Ah, claro!" Konata accedió sin dudar un segundo.

Tsukasa y Konata recogieron sus respectivas maletas y se cambiaron de sitio, de forma que Konata esté con Kagami y Tsukasa con Miyuki. Las cuatro estaban satisfechas con el resultado.

* * *

"Así que ya tienes terminado el doujin, ¿eh?" Patricia dijo.

"Bueno... No exactamente; falta imprimirlo y todas esas cosas..." Hiyori respondió.

"¿Y cuándo me lo vas a enseñar?"

"Eh... Ya te lo he dicho, en cuanto lo saque en el _comiket_."

"¿Y por qué no ahora?"

"Porque..." Hiyori intentó responder "Porque hay partes que me gustaría que los vieses impresas, ¿sabes? Son cosas del _cliffhanger_ y todo eso..."

"¿Qué pasa con el cliffhanger que hablas tanto?"

"Nada, nada. Mejor que los vieras por ti misma, en papel impreso."

* * *

"¡Anda! Nos lo hemos pasado bien allí, en Kamakura, ¿verdad, Ayano?" Misao estaba agotada.

"Claro que sí, Misao-san." Ayano respondió.

"¡Y lo que nos hemos divertido trabajando juntas con Hiiragi!"

"Sí."

"Oye..."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Te quedarías a dormir conmigo... esta noche, en mi casa?"

"Por supuesto, Misao-san; soy toda tuya."

* * *

"Ésas tienen un lenguaje algo comprometido, Kagamin." Konata escuchó la conversación de Ayano y Misao y le susurró a Kagami.

"Sólo son amigas, ya está." Kagami respondió, también susurrando.

"Están hablando de acostarse... ¡Como pareja _Yuri_!"

"Mujer, hace ya tiempo que Tsukasa y yo fuimos a dormir en tu casa y no por eso somos novias."

"Pero son dos personas, Kagamin, ¿te das cuenta? ¡No somos las únicas aquí! ¡Por fin dos de nuestras amigas se hacen pareja aparte de nosotras!"

"No pretenderás contar lo de lo nuestro, ¿verdad?"

"Noooo, tranquila."

Kagami en realidad sí que sabía lo que hubo entre Ayano y Misao, pero fue un secreto entre esas dos y Kagami, de modo que actuó como si no supiera nada del asunto.

* * *

"¡Mira el paisaje, Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa miró el paisaje a través de la ventana.

"¿A ver?" Miyuki empezó a observar el paisaje.

¿Cómo describir el paisaje? Había un gran lago, seguido por una pequeña cascada; estaba rodeado de un bosque de numerosos pinos, y al fondo se veía un monte. El cielo estaba despejado.

"Qué bonito..." Miyuki se quedó hipnotizada ante el paisaje.

"¿A que sí?" Tsukasa respondió.

"Me recuerda a ti..."

"¿Eh? ¿A mí?"

"El color del lago es azul, como tus ojos... Y quisiera meterme en el lago de tus ojos para siempre..."

Aquel cumplido dejó a Tsukasa tan roja como un tomate.

"¡Huy! Perdona, Tsukasa-san, por el piropo tan fuerte que te solté..." Miyuki se disculpó.

"No, si no es eso... Lo que pasa es que no me esperaba una frase tan... _romántica_, viniendo de ti, Yuki-chan..."

"Ah, si es sólo eso me quedo tranquila..."

"Pues tranquila, entonces."

Mucho después, las manos de Miyuki y Tsukasa se juntaron y tomaron, de tal forma que ellas sintiesen que fueran una pareja de verdad...

* * *

Yutaka tenía los ojos medio cerrados, eso le llamó la atención a Minami.

"¿Te sucede algo, Yutaka?" Minami preguntó.

"Nada, Minami-chan, que anoche no dormí muy bien." Yutaka respondió.

"¿Y eso?"

"Pues estaba un poco nerviosa por el día de mañana... es decir, el día de hoy, ahora..."

"Puedes dormite en mi cintura, sabes."

"¿En serio?"

"No lo dudes." Minami sonrió.

Enseguida Yutaka se 'acostó' en la cintura de Minami, como si fuera una almohada. Tanto Yutaka y Minami sonrieron.

"Gracias, Minami-chan..." Yutaka dijo.

"No, gracias a ti." Minami respondió.

* * *

Mucho más tarde...

"Pues apesta y eso..." Kagami comentó.

"Sí, claro." Konata respondió.

Kagami miró hacia la ventana donde estaba ella. De pronto se le puso cara de sorprendida.

"Anda, mira por dónde..." Kagami dijo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Konata preguntó.

"¡Hemos llegado ya a casa!"

"Así que es cierta esa leyenda..."

"¿Qué leyenda?"

"Esa leyenda que dice que en un viaje del mismo tramo se tarda menos la vuelta que la ida."

"Ah, pues sí que es cierta." Kagami recogió su maleta "¡Venga, chicas; vámonos fuera!"

Justo después, el grupo de chicas se bajó del tren, y al rato encaminaron su ruta hacia el instituto de donde se reunieron antes de marcharse en tren.

"Madre mía... Siento como si este lugar fuese extranjero..." Kagami comentó.

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué?" Konata preguntó.

"Ni idea. Seguramente porque hace mes y medio que no pisamos este sitio..."

"Ah, te comprendo. Es como si intentaras de nuevo adaptarte a los controles de un juego al que no jugaste en años."

"No veo el día en que tú no hables de juegos o de anime..."

* * *

Mucho después, las chicas llegaron al instituto para luego despedirse e ir hacia sus respectivas casas.

"Bueno, espero que lo hayáis pasado bien." Kagami dijo.

"¡Pues claro que sí!" Exclamó Misao "¡Fueron las mejores vacaciones de mi vida!"

"Sí, igualmente." Dijo Minami, mientras sonreía a Yutaka, quien le devolvía la sonrisa al instante.

Seguían comentando las vacaciones durante un buen rato, hasta que Kagami se dio cuenta del atardecer rojo del cielo.

"¡Ostras! Se nos está haciendo tarde, vámonos Tsukasa." Kagami le cogió la mano a Tsukasa, forzándole a ir con ella hacia su casa.

"¡E-espera, Onee-chan!" Tsukasa no pensaba en marcharse sin despedirse de Miyuki "¡Dame unos cinco minutos para despedirme de Yuki-chan!"

"Ah, vale. Si es eso, te espero." Kagami le soltó la mano a Tsukasa.

Esta última se dirigió hacia Miyuki, quien estaba parada en la calle. Las demás se marcharon, no sin antes despedirse, por supuesto. En la calle del instituto sólo quedaban Miyuki, Tsukasa y nadie más, aunque Kagami los observaba de lejos.

"Bueno, pues... Me alegro de haber tenido esos momentos contigo, Yuki-chan..." Tsukasa dijo, ruborizada.

"Yo también, Tsukasa-san..." Miyuki respondió y abrazó a Tsukasa, y ésta le devolvió el abrazo.

Ahí estaban, abrazándose durante unos 15 segundos... y más. Kagami empezaba a impacientarse, hasta que Konata empezaba a acercarse sigilosamente a las espaldas de Kagami.

"¡Bu!" Konata le dio un pequeño susto.

"¡Ahh!" Kagami se dio la vuelta y vio a Konata "¿De dónde sales?"

"Simplemente me fui por un camino y di un rodeo hacia tu ruta a tu casa, y te encontré esperando a Tsukasa."

"Joder, no me pegues esos sustos."

Kagami y Konata observaron -de lejos- al largo abrazo entre Tsukasa y Miyuki.

"¿Qué opinas de ellas, Kagamin?" Konata preguntó.

"Saldrá bien." Kagami sonrió "Me alegra ver de que ella haya encontrado a ese alguien especial."

"¿Insinúas que esperabas esto?"

"No exactamente: Miyuki me dijo que le gustaba Tsukasa."

"Desde luego hacen una pareja muy moe..."

"No te cansas, ¿eh?"

"Yo también quiero estar así, Kagamin..." Konata abrazó a Kagami por un lado.

"Konata..."

"Una pareja ejemplar... Tener a alguien con quien compartir inquietudes... Compartir experiencias... Y compartir la vida..."

De pronto, Kagami dio un abrazo muy fuerte a Konata. Estaba soltando lágrimas, debido a las palabras de Konata.

"Yo también, Konata..." Kagami susurró, llorando en silencio "_No quiero perderte..._"

"Va, va, Kagami-sama..." Konata le tranquilizó a Kagami "Todo lo malo pasó, no te preocupes."

"De acuerdo..."

"¡Hola, Onee-chan!" Tsukasa se dirigía hacia Kagami. Por algún motivo estaba muy feliz.

"Hola, Tsukasa; ¿qué pasa?" Kagami preguntó, a la vez que paró el abrazo con Konata (y se secó las lágrimas).

"¡Miyuki y yo ya somos novias!"

Kagami se puso un poco sorprendida, pero también se alegró porque Tsukasa haya encontrado finalmente a su alguien especial. Konata también se puso contenta con la noticia.

"¡Felicidades, Tsukasa!" Konata exclamó.

"¡Gracias, Kona-chan!" Tsukasa respondió muy feliz.

"¿Y cómo fue eso? ¡Si os quedabais abrazando durante siglos!" Kagami preguntó por curiosidad.

"Estábamos conversando mediante susurros, y dejábamos el abrazo, y luego le pedí ser mi novia, y ella aceptó muy contenta. ¡Como en las películas!" Tsukasa explicó.

"¡Estupendo, Tsukasa, enhorabuena de nuevo!" Konata volvió a felicitar a Tsukasa.

"Muy bien, Tsukasa. Has estado genial." Kagami dijo.

"Bueno, chicas, me tengo que ir a casa." Konata se marchaba.

"¿Eh? ¿Y Yutaka?" Kagami preguntó.

"Minami le está acompañando allí, supongo que no habrá problema." Konata respondió "¡Hasta pronto!"

"Vale, ¡adiós!" Kagami y Tsukasa se despidieron de Konata.


	31. Capítulo 31: Aclaraciones

3 días pasaron desde que las chicas regresaron.

* * *

Hiyori estaba en el comiket, a las 5 de la tarde. Por lo visto había lanzado el doujin que estaba preparando en las vacaciones junto con Patricia. Inesperadamente, estaba cosechando muchas ventas con su doujin, y eso era una señal de que su doujin estaba triunfando.

Ella tenía en ese momento las existencias agotadas. Todavía varias de sus fans estaban insistiendo en conseguir una copia de ese doujin.

"Bueno, bueno... Lo que voy a hacer es poner el doujin en mi página web, pero tardaré unos cuantos días, así que sean pacientes y todo saldrá bien. ¿Vale?" Hiyori explicó.

"¡Tres hurras por Tamura-san! ¡De acuerdo!" Sus fans respondieron.

Después de que sus fans la dejaran en paz, Hiyori se puso a ordenar su puesto de venta, para luego recoger sus cosas e irse hacia su casa. De pronto, una chica rubia reconocible se aproximaba hacia Hiyori, ésta se ruborizaba porque reconoció al instante a aquella chica: Patricia.

"¡Hola, Hiyorin!" Patricia saludó.

"Hola, Patti-chan..." Hiyori respondió.

"¿Qué tal?"

"Pues recogiendo mis cosas, ya tuve todas mis ventas liquidadas..."

"¿Ya? ¿Todas?"

"Bueno, excepto una: firmada por mí y para ti."

Hiyori puso su mano en su mochila para buscar y de ahí sacó una copia del doujin de Hiyori y se lo dio a Patricia.

"Es una copia secreta, escóndelo, por favor..." Hiyori aclaró.

"¡Estupendo! Me lo llevaré y lo leeré en mi casa, ¡gracias!" Patricia interrumpió y se alejó de Hiyori "¡Hasta luego!"

"¡No espera...!" Hiyori comenzó a inquietarse. No quería que Patricia se fuese así.

Rápidamente, Hiyori guardó todas sus cosas importantes en su mochila, la cerró y corrió hacia la dirección donde iba Patricia, dejando su puesto y utensilios no importantes a su suerte. Hiyori había abandonado físicamente el comiket para encontrar a Patricia.

Llevaba 5 minutos corriendo hacia el único camino que iba e Hiyori estaba cansada. Hizo una parada en un parque cercano, sentándose en un banco, aunque sintiéndose impotente.

"_Patti-chan..._" Hiyori se arrepintió "_Quería decírtelo..._"

Unos 2 minutos transcurrieron, después de darse un descansito, decidió levantarse del banco de donde estaba sentada; no obstante, vio por casualidad a Patricia entrando al parque y sentarse en un banco para leer el doujin que Hiyori le había dado. Parecería que Patricia no hubiese visto a Hiyori.

"_¡Es Patti-chan...!_" Hiyori no podía creer que Patricia estuviera en el mismo parque que ella por casualidad, pero tenía otras cosas más importantes en qué pensar, por ejemplo...

...levantarse y caminar hacia donde estaba Patricia.

"Patti-chan, no lo leas, por favor..." Hiyori empezó a hablar con ella.

"¡Ah, hola, Hiyorin!" Patricia dejó de leer el doujin y notó la cara de preocupada de Hiyori "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Tengo que hablar contigo... Es sobre el doujin..."

"De acuerdo. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Mira, las protagonistas principales del doujin están basadas en nosotras..."

"Sí, eso sí lo sé." Patricia interrumpió.

"A ver, no he terminado: también las acciones de ellas están basadas en las vacaciones que pasábamos tú y yo en Kamakura."

"Sí, eso también lo sé."

"Yo tenía la intención de plasmar los hechos entre nosotras al doujin, sin excepciones. Todo lo que hacíamos estaba escrito y dibujado en el doujin."

"Sí, hicimos un gran trabajo. ¡Formamos un buen equipo!"

"Pero a ver, repito que todo lo que hacíamos lo escribía y dibujaba en el doujin. **Todo**."

"Sí, eso está muy bien, en serio."

Hiyori comenzó a desesperarse, aunque disimulaba para no levantar sospechas por parte de Patricia.

"No... Lo que te quiero decir es que... Todas nuestras cosas están plasmadas en el doujin..." Hiyori repitió.

"¿A dónde quieres ir a parar, Hiyori?"

Hiyori dio un fuerte suspiro, y después decidió contárselo.

"El día en que me quedé desmayada, por la noche, mientras estabas durmiendo, te besé... Te di mi primer beso..." Hiyori confesó.

"Sí, pero..." Patricia dijo.

"¡Déjame terminar de una vez!" Hiyori se puso nerviosa, pero luego se tranquilizó "Yo quise dejarte ver mi doujin cuando estuviera listo físicamente, para que la leyéramos juntas... Para poder explicarte algunas escenas..."

"..."

"El doujin, eso sí, está terminado; pero tiene al final las palabras del 'continuará', es decir, que habrá próximamente un segundo volumen del doujin."

"..."

"Pero no es eso... Tú posiblemente piensas que me has estado 'ayudando' para mi doujin y ya está. Pero yo no siento eso, sino algo más..."

"Hiyorin..."

"Te amo, Patricia."

Después de esta última frase, un viento leve empezaba a pasearse por el parque que acompañaba al silencio de estas dos chicas. Hiyori bajó su vista hacia sus pies, porque no quería que Patricia le viese la cara después de haberle contado todas esas cosas; esperaba un sí y un no, una cosa o la otra.

"Hiyorin, yo ya lo sabía." Patricia respondió después de 20 segundos de silencio.

Hiyori levantó la vista de nuevo para mirar a Patricia "_¿...qué...?_"

"Ya lo sabía. Desde el principio."

"Pero... ¿Cómo...?"

"Espié tu proyecto del doujin en algunas de tus ausencias -mientras estabas en la ducha, o haciendo un recado, por ejemplo- y cuando me di cuenta que las primeras escenas del doujin eran exactamente iguales a nuestras anécdotas en la vida real, pensaba que ibas a hacer un doujin del estilo 'blog' o 'slice of life'."

"Patricia... Yo..."

"No digas nada, Hiyori. Antes quise leer el doujin sola porque quería asegurarme de que sea exactamente el mismo doujin del que estabas trabajando en nuestras vacaciones, leí sólo las primeras páginas y era ese mismo proyecto. Ahora sí que quiero leer el doujin contigo."

"Patricia... ¡No lo entiendes!" Hiyori iba a llorar.

"Sí que lo entiendo, Hiyorin..." Patricia se acercó mucho a Hiyori y le abrazó.

"Patti-chan..."

"Yo también te amo, Hiyori-chan."

Como respuesta, Hiyori le devolvió el abrazo a Patricia, aunque un poco más fuerte. Hiyori, en ese justo momento, estaba llorando en el hombro de Patricia.

Así estaban ellas, durante 1 minuto; por lo menos hasta que Hiyori dejó de llorar y se relajó.

"¿Estás mejor?" Patricia preguntó.

"Sí... Te quiero..." Hiyori repitió.

"Y yo a ti."

Las chicas dejaron de abrazarse y se sonrieron.

"¿Nos vamos a tu casa y leemos juntas el doujin?" Patricia propuso.

"¡Claro, por mí perfecto!" Hiyori respondió emocionada.

* * *

Konata estaba en casa de Tsukasa y Kagami, jugando a la PlayStation 2; Tsukasa le hacía compañía.

"¿Dónde está Kagami-sama?" Konata preguntó.

"Se fue al instituto, me dijo que iba a hacer una cosilla, aunque no me explicó los detalles." Tsukasa respondió.

"¿Y por qué no me llamó? Podíamos haber ido acompañadas..."

"No lo sé, pero me dijo que tenía que ir sola."

"Entiendo... ¿Y qué tal con Miyuki-san?"

"¡Ah! ¡Pues fenomenal! Fuimos juntas a varios sitios: al cine, al centro comercial, a la playa..."

"En resumen, que bien."

"Sí... Algo así, pero mejor." Tsukasa estaba muy contenta.

* * *

Kagami entraba al instituto y lo primero que hacía era ver el tablón de anuncios para ver los horarios en festivo.

"_Sé que es verano, pero me enteré por Internet que abrían el instituto en determinados días._" Pensó Kagami.

Kagami pasó el dedo por la lista de voluntarios y voluntarias hasta encontrar cierto nombre.

"_Kuroi... Kuroi... Aquí está: en el gimnasio interior. Es ahí donde puedo encontarla._" Kagami leyó.

(Nota del autor: que yo sepa, en los institutos japoneses hay dos gimnasios: uno dentro del instituto [interior] y otro fuera del instituto [exterior])

Kagami emprendió su ruta hacia el gimnasio, no le costaba mucho, ya que estaba en el instituto durante años, y así le resultó fácil moverse por el instituto.

Poco después, llegó al gimnasio, y buscó con la mirada a la profesora Kuroi. La encontró; vio que estaba transportando unas vallas típicas de las carreras de obstáculos que se celebran en el festival deportivo. Se acercó a ella.

"Hola, sensei." Kagami saludó.

"Hola, chica, ahora estoy un poco ocupada, así que..." Respondió Kuroi, hasta que se dio la vuelta para ver y reconocer a Kagami "¿Hiiragi?"

"Exacto: Kagami."

"¡Vaya, qué alegría verte por aquí! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no crees?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿Qué tal las vacaciones?"

"Pues bien. Precisamente iba a hablarte de eso."

"De acuerdo, dame un minuto a que termine de poner esas vallas; van a venir unos alumnos de otro instituto para participar en un evento aquí."

"Está bien, esperaré aquí."

* * *

Poco después, hubo tiempo libre para Kuroi. Ésta y Kagami se sentaban en un banquillo para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

"Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablarme?" Kuroi preguntó mientras se tomaba un refresco.

"Bueno, pues me gustaría comentar toda esa operación de las vacaciones de verano con las demás chicas." Kagami respondió.

"Ajá."

"Conseguiste los tickets en una especie de feria, ¿verdad?"

"Así es." Respondió Kuroi sin dudar un segundo.

"¿Entonces para qué nos lo regalaste a todas nosotras? ¡Eran 10 tickets de ida y vuelta! ¡Podías haberlo utilizado para salir... con tu familia o amigas, por ejemplo!"

"¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga, Hiiragi?"

Esa última frase le hizo a Kagami sentirse incómoda, porque ésa era la típica frase cuya respuesta puede ser negativa, comprometida o peligrosa; no obstante, tenía esa inquietud durante casi los dos meses que estaba con sus amigas de vacaciones en Kamakura, de modo que tenía que acceder y no dar un 'no' como respuesta.

"Sí, quiero saberlo." Kagami respondió.

"Pues porque vosotras 10 sois las mejores alumnas que he conocido, pese a los piques que tuve con Izumi o Kasukabe, y cuando vi que vosotras 10 formasteis juntas lo que es la actuación de animadoras para el festival, pues pensé en que formasteis un grupo social o algo parecido." Kuroi estaba a punto de terminar "En resumen: sin vosotras,_quizá_ mi vida como profesora no hubiera sido la misma."

Kagami escuchaba con la boca abierta a la profesora. ¿De verdad que Kuroi les tuvo tanto cariño a esas 10 chicas? La respuesta había salido a la luz.

"Esto... ¿Ya está?" Kagami preguntaba después de unos segundos de silencio.

"Sí, eso es todo; y perdóname ahora que ahora llega mi turno de ayuda." Kuroi terminaba su refresco y se levantó del banquillo.

"No te preocupes. Hasta la vista."

"¡Hasta la vista, Hiiragi; y buena suerte en tus próximos estudios!" Kuroi se alejaba de Kagami para ayudar a sus compañeras para montar el gimnasio.

2 minutos después estando sentada en el banquillo intentando asimilar la confusa respuesta que le había dado Kuroi, Kagami se levantó y se dirigió a la salida del instituto, todavía conmocionada y sin dejar de pensar en la respuesta de Kuroi...

...por lo menos hasta que en la calle dio con la siguiente conclusión:

"_No tenía ni idea de lo que quiso decir Sensei respecto con mi pregunta del millón; sin embargo, tenía clara una cosa: le caíamos bastante bien._"


	32. Capítulo 32: La sorpresa

Han pasado unos dos días desde los acontecimientos del anterior capítulo.

* * *

Eran las 11 de la mañana. Minami estaba reposada en su cama. Estaba vestida y ya se había levantado antes, sí. Simplemente estaba meditando y pensando.

Luego, Minami cogió el teléfono y llamó al teléfono móvil de Yutaka.

"¿Diga?" La voz de Yutaka se escuchó.

"Hola, Yutaka; soy yo, Minami." Respondió Minami.

"¡Ah, hola, Minami-chan! ¿Qué tal?"

"Pues bien, ¿y tú?"

"Todo me va fantástico, ¡gracias!"

"Oye, ¿podríamos vernos en el parque ahora mismo?"

"¿Ahora?"

"Sí, es que hay algo que quiero darte..."

"¡De acuerdo, ahora mismo nos vemos en el parque! ¡Hasta ahora!"

"Hasta luego."

Minami colgó su teléfono móvil, se arregló un poco (estaba antes arreglada, pero quería asegurarse) y se dirigió a la puerta de casa para salir.

"Voy a salir un momento, ¿vale mamá?"

"Vale, hija; ¡hasta luego!"

Minami salió de casa, y una vez en el patio, vio a Cherry, su 'gran' perrita, estaba intentando dormir, aunque no del todo. Minami se detuvo frente a Cherry y le acarició la cabeza suavemente.

"Deséame suerte, Cherry, la necesitaré más que nunca..." Minami le dijo.

Minami dejó de acariciar a la perrita y concentró su ruta en el parque donde habían quedado ella y Yutaka.

Un par de minutos después, llegó al parque, vio que no había llegado Yutaka; Minami pensó que era normal, ya que Yutaka vivía un poco más lejos que Minami. Decidió esperar de pie.

Un minuto más tarde, vio a Yutaka aproximarse a Minami. Se saludaron de lejos, y en cuanto estaban lo suficientemente cerca para entablar conversación, empezaron a hablar:

"Perdona, Minami-chan..." Yutaka se disculpó "Estaba todavía en pijama y me estaba cambiando..."

"No te disculpes, Yutaka, todos cometemos errores." Minami respondió.

"Bueno, Minami-chan, ¿Qué querías darme?" Yutaka preguntó con curiosidad.

"Yutaka... ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?"

"¡Sí, claro!" Yutaka respondió contenta de volver a recordar aquel momento.

"Quiero que sepas... Que en el momento que nos conocimos... Cuando te di el pañuelo y te fuiste... No tenía esperanzas de encontrarme contigo de nuevo."

"¿Minami-chan...?"

"Pero... Cuando nos encontrábamos por segunda vez, noté algo en mi corazón que jamás había sentido por alguien..."

"Minami-chan..." Yutaka empezó a ruborizarse.

Minami le cogió las manos a Yutaka.

"Pensaba en ocultarlo para siempre, pero fui muy cobarde y tímida pensar que jamás llegaría este momento..." Minami seguía diciendo.

"¿Qué momento...?"  
"Yutaka... Eres la persona que más me ha iluminado mi vida..."

"Ah... Gracias..." Yutaka se ruborizó todavía más.

"Yutaka... No quiero perderte... Ni como amiga... Ni como algo más..." Minami empezó a abrazar a Yutaka con fuerza (aunque sin pasarse).

Yutaka permaneció en silencio, y le devolvió el abrazo a Minami, con menos fuerza, claro.

"Sin ti, estaría perdida... Mi vida no tendría significado... Sin ti..." Minami dijo.

"Minami-chan..." Yutaka respondió.

Sin dejar el abrazo, Minami le miró a los ojos de Yutaka y no dudó en decir las siguientes palabras que recordó en el sueño que tuvo en el tren de ida a Kamakura:

"Te quiero, Yutaka. Eres mi mejor amiga."

Yutaka sonrió, aunque ruborizándose mucho, claro.

"Yo también te quiero, Minami-chan... Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido en mi vida."

"Yutaka... Yo..." Minami dijo "¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

La pregunta dejó a Yutaka en silencio, sin mostrar ningún cambio gestual brusco, como quedarse boquiabierta, asustarse o lo que sea. Después, empezaron a caerse unos pétalos de color rosa alrededor del parque, pero la mayoría planearon lentamente alrededor de Minami y Yutaka. Quizá los pétalos dieron un aire dramático a ellas, quizá eso influyó en la decisión de Yutaka, quizá era una clásica acción de la naturaleza cuando está a punto de finalizar el verano...

Minami no apartaba la vista de Yutaka, esperaba una respuesta de forma paciente, aunque pasó mucho tiempo esperando ese momento desde que tuvo ese mismo sueño...

Ese mismo sueño...

Después de 30 segundos de espera silenciosa, Yutaka sonreía y abrazaba a Minami.

"Sí, Minami-chan. Te quiero." Yutaka respondió finalmente.

Minami también sonreía y le devolvía el abrazo a Yutaka, "Yo también te quiero, Yutaka."

Minami empezaba a llorar, pero eran lágrimas de alegría.

"¿Qué pasa, Minami-chan?" Yutaka preguntó.

"He estado tanto tiempo esperando este momento... Tanto que parecía eterno..." Minami respondió.

"Tranquila, Minami-chan, aquí me tienes, abrazándome incluso."

"Yutaka..."

"Minami-chan..."

Las caras de las dos chicas empezaban a acercarse poco a poco, ambas sabían lo que esperaban; cerraron los ojos poco a poco y cuando tenían acercadas sus caras en milímetros...

...dieron su primer beso.

* * *

Nos situamos en casa de los Izumi, eran casi las 12 del mediodía. En la habitación de Konata estaban dos chicas: la misma Konata y Kagami... pero ellas estaban en plan _cosplay matrimonial_. Konata llevaba el típico vestido de traje de novia de boda, mientras que Kagami llevaba el traje de novio de boda y llevaba una coleta detrás para parecer más masculina.

"Así que se te ha antojado el traje de bodas masculino, ¿eh, Kagamin?" Konata dijo.

"Sí, pero aún así no sé por qué tenemos que hacer esto..." Kagami dijo, algo frustrada.

"¡Hoy es el día en que lo haremos oficial, Kagamin! Hasta ahora sólo hemos estado en pareja, pero en secreto."

"¿Y por eso tenemos que tenemos que vestirnos como si fuéramos una pareja en una boda?"

"Venga, Kagamin, va a ser divertido, además. ¡Confiesa que tú también quieres tener esta clase de momento!"

Kagami enseguida se ruborizó, y luego dio un suspiro.

"Vale... Lo admito. Quiero que este momento sea especial, en cualquier aspecto." Kagami dijo.

"¿Qué te dije? ¡Al final va a ser divertido!" Konata respondió.

"Vale, vale... ¿Podemos empezar?"

"¡Sí, claro!"

"¡Ah! Una cosa: ¿no se escandalizará tu padre cuando iremos abajo?"

"Tranquila, mi padre todavía no ha vuelto de su viaje por trabajo."

Konata cogió el teléfono móvil y marcó unos cuantos contactos para llamar.

* * *

Ha pasado media hora; enfrente de la casa de Konata y Yutaka estaban 8 chicas esperando: Tsukasa, Miyuki, Yutaka, Minami, Patricia, Hiyori, Ayano, y Misao.

"Yutaka, tú que vives por aquí," Patricia dijo "¿no te mencionó algo Konata para hacernos venir aquí?"

"Pues no, que yo recuerde..." Yutaka respondió.

"A ver si me aclaro, ¿Konata nos llamó a todas y a cada una de nosotras y nos pidió venir aquí?" Hiyori preguntó.

"Exacto. Lo que me parece raro es que Kagami no esté por aquí..." Patricia dijo.

"_Me parece que ya sé lo que va a pasar, Yuki-chan._" Tsukasa le susurró a Miyuki.

"_Sí, a mí también me parece._" Miyuki le susurró a Tsukasa.

"Ya están todas, Kagamin..." Konata avisó a Kagami mientras vigilaba por la ventana a través de las cortinas.

"De acuerdo. Estoy preparada." Kagami dijo, un poco nerviosa.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Venga, va. Cuando quieras."

"¡Llevamos esperando un minuto y no ha pasado nada todavía! ¿Llamamos al timbre?" Misao propuso.

"No es mala idea, pero..." Ayano dijo.

La respuesta de Ayano fue interrumpida por un movimiento de la puerta principal de la casa...

Salieron Kagami y Konata cogiditas de la mano, caminando lentamente, y de sus rostros un hubo más que sonrisas. Eso es lo que vieron el resto de las chicas que estaban delante de la casa esperándolas.

"¡Ya estamos prometidas!" Konata exclamó, contenta.

"¡Sí, somos una pareja!" Kagami exclamaba también contenta, aunque muy ruborizada.

Las reacciones de las chicas eran muy diferentes y variadas.

"¡Anda! ¡Como Minami y yo!" Yutaka exclamó.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'como Minami y yo'?" Patricia preguntó.

"Yutaka y yo somos pareja también." Minami respondió.

"¡Y Yuki-chan y yo!" Tsukasa dijo.

"¡Qué casualidad! ¡Como Ayano y yo!" Misao exclamó.

"¡También Hiyori y yo!" Patricia exclamó tambiñen.

"Espera un segundo... ¿Qué está pasando?" Kagami preguntó, desconcertada.

"Lo sabía, era predecible..." Konata dijo.

"¿A qué te refieres, Konata?"

"El viaje a Kamakura ha sido una expedición al mundo del amor, Kagamin."

"¿Qué?"

"Luego te lo explico, Kagamin."

Kagami y Konata se acercaron al grupo de las chicas para aclarar el asunto.

"¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando?" Kagami preguntó.

"Eh, bueno, eso me gustaría saber..." Yutaka respondió.

"Que por lo visto no sois las únicas parejas _Yuri_ en este grupillo." Patricia respondió "De hecho, **todas** somos pareja de su respectiva compañera de habitación en el hotel ése."

"Un segundo... ¿Pretendes decir que _en sólo un par de meses_, cada una de nosotras se ha echado novia _de su propia compañera de habitación_?" Kagami dedujo.

"Eso parece." Patricia respondió.

Después de un silencio incómodo, Kagami arqueó una sonrisa y comenzó a reírse de forma descontrolada; le siguieron la risa Konata, Patricia hasta que todas, por alguna razón, empezaron a reírse como locas.

"¡Esta es la historia más insólita que he vivido, chicas; en serio!" Kagami exclamaba mientras se estaba riendo.

"¡Ya lo creo!" Miyuki respondió riéndose.

Es lo que tiene la magia de la casualidad y la risa contagiosa...

Después del interminable ataque de risa, las chicas se despidieron y cada una se fue a su respectivo hogar.


	33. Capítulo 33: Conclusiones, desenlace

Han transcurrido unas 10 horas después de los últimos acontecimientos del anterior capítulo.

* * *

Se estaba haciendo de noche. Nos situamos en casa de los Izumi, en la habitación de Konata, donde estaban Konata y Yutaka jugando a un juego de la Wii con los Wiimotes. Al parecer estaban conversando del viaje a Kamakura.

"¿Y dices que en esa excursión cada chica tenía a su pareja como compañera de habitación?" Yutaka preguntó.

"Sí, y te lo he dicho ya 3 veces." Konata respondió.

"Es que quería asegurarme..."

"Le conté todo eso también a Kagami, porque ella parecía no entender la situación."

"Ya..."

Seguían jugando en silencio, hasta que un par de minutos después, Yutaka empezó a decir:

"Es que quería asegurarme, porque cuando estoy con Minami-chan... me gustaría que fuera para siempre...

"¡Toma ya!" Le interrumpió Konata cuando estaba ganando la partida.

"¡Jooo, Onee-chan, eso no vale!" Yutaka se enojó, aunque no demasiado.

* * *

"Konata me contó todo sobre el viaje, y me explicó que fue como una especie de experiencia dentro de un anime o paranoias de ésas... Pero lo más raro de todo fue que cada chica tuviera a su pareja como compañera de habitación. Increíble, ¿verdad?" Kagami le relató los hechos de Konata a su hermana Tsukasa.

"Vaya..." Tsukasa se sorprendió.

"¿Estás bien, Tsukasa?"

"Es que me siento un poco sola..."

"Por Dios, Tsukasa, que estás aquí conmigo en mi habitación.

"¡Voy a llamar a Yuki-chan!"

"¡¿Otra vez? ¡Ya la has llamado 7 veces!"

"Sí... Pero... No sé... Siento la necesidad de estar con ella..."

"¿Y por qué no le pides dormir con ella? Lo hicimos nosotras con Konata hace mucho, ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Oh, buena idea! Se lo comentaré a papá y a mamá." Tsukasa se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de Kagami para salir.

"Venga, hasta luego."

"¡Buenas noches, Onee-chan!"

* * *

Antes, Minami estaba haciendo un dibujo a mano durante unas 2 horas. Después estaba por acabar el dibujo. El dibujo tenía sus trazos, sus colores... Sólo faltaba poner la firma y la dedicatoria.

Minami no era demasiado buena para hacer dibujos, de modo que de vez en cuando se tomaba unos cuantos descansos, pero que no duraban más de 2 minutos porque quería hacerlo antes del anochecer.

En el dibujo presentaba un hermoso parque, de día, con colores muy vivos, y se mostraban a dos chicas abrazándose mientras se daban un beso. Una de las chicas era bajita y tenía un cabello rojizo; la otra era alta y con el cabello verdoso.

Minami cogía su bolígrafo negro y en la parte inferior derecha escribía lo siguiente:

"_Para mi ángel, de tu amor: Minami._"

* * *

Miyuki y Tsukasa estaban en la habitación de Miyuki, tenían puestas los pijamas y decidieron dormir en la misma cama.

"Gracias por pedirme por teléfono de que durmiéramos juntas en mi casa, Tsukasa-chan." Miyuki dijo.

"Tranquila, soy yo quien te tiene que dar las gracias, ya que no dejaba de pensar en ti..." Tsukasa respondió.

"Yo tampoco dejé de pensar en ti también..."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio."

"Bueno, pues creo que las dos sentimos lo mismo, ¿no te parece?"

"Sí, eso creo también."

"¿Puedes apagar la luz, por favor?"

"Claro."

Miyuki apagaba la luz de su habitación y las dos se acostaron en la cama, juntas. Ellas no podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos la una a la otra.

"Te quiero, Tsukasa."

"Te quiero, Yuki-chan."

* * *

Misao y Ayano tuvieron la siguiente conversación telefónica en sus respectivas casas. Estaban hablando del viaje de Kamakura.

"¡Todas nosotras éramos pareja Yurié...! O como lo llamaba Patricia..." Misao dijo.

"Sí, y finalmente acabábamos bien..." Ayano respondió.

"Sí, es cierto..."

"Oye, Misao-san, ¿qué opinas de Kagami-san y Konata-san?"

"Hacen la pareja perfecta, sin llegar a dudas."

"Ya, eso mismo pienso yo..."

Y así estaban hablando de cosas irrelevantes hasta que terminaron la conversación finalmente. Después, ambas hacían una acción en común en sus respectivas casas:

Ayano miraba una foto de ella y Misao juntas. Y Misao miraba una foto de ella y Ayano juntas.

* * *

En casa de Hiyori no había nadie. Nadie, excepto la misma Hiyori y su pareja Patricia. Ambas estaban en el cuarto de baño, desnudas; Patricia estaba enjuagándole el pelo a Hiyori con champú.

"Estoy... un poco nerviosa; nunca había hecho esto con nadie." Hiyori confesaba, ruborizada.

"No te preocupes, Hiyorin." Patricia respondía.

"¿A ti no te pasa lo mismo?"

"Qué va; lo que pasa es que estaba viendo un doujin donde una le lavaba el pelo a la otra. Y me sentía preparada."

"¿Preparada para esto? ¿Con quién?"

"Tranquila, Hiyorin: estábamos de viaje a Kamakura cuando había visto el doujin online en tu portátil."

"Fiuuff... Menos mal..." Hiyori dio unos suspiros de alivio.

"Tranquila; jamás te seré infiel."

"Oye, ¿qué crees que pasará en el futuro? Digo, después de toda esta aventura en Kamakura..."

Hubo un momento de silencio; y Patricia le dijo la siguiente respuesta:

"¡Supongo que eso es exactamente lo que averiguaremos!"


End file.
